Kakarott The Last Female Saiyan
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: This story is a gender swap where Goku is born female that uses the early Gine and Bardock scenes from The Broly movie. Read how being abandoned by her parents affects her and what fate she has for the earth.
1. Chapter 1 New World

A large ball slammed into the earth. Inside a young female child woke up. The child looked no older than five years, with black palm like hair, black eyes and a furry brown appendage, a tail.

Waking up groggily the child looks around. She shakes her head to get the Nasty gas out of her system and slapped her face with her hands instantly removing any residual sleepiness. Fully alert, she looked around, she was still inside the prison she was put in, the glass was spherical and had a red tint, interestingly her "prison" had a console on the inside and a handle on the inside of the door. Looking out the glass triggered her freshest and first memory.

She had woken up on red grass and two people were facing her one had palm like hair similar to her only he was a man with a cross scar on his face wearing armour with shoulder guards and leg, groin guards with a white chest piece, the other was a woman with messy hair and was shorter than the man she had armour with no guards only shoulder straps and a skirt type armour.

The man said"now Kakarott, I am your father Bardock, this is your mother Gine" he said pointing to both him self then the female who picked her up and hugged her before putting her down again.

Her father continued "I need you to just survive, and never look at the full moon around people ok. If you do want to look at it be far away from people and focus your mind on who you are, it's your best bet at controlling it. I can only remember what happened afterward. One other most important thing, never let anyone grab your tail, it's your weakness." He then picked her up and put her in the ball.

"If the bad feeling I have is wrong and nothing bad happens in the next year I'll come pick you up, but know that if I don't come back after a few months after you land, train hard like your life depended on it. Your mother and I will be dead if that's the the it will fall to you to kill Frieza."

Gine "we should tell the same to Raditz, your older brother, be safe."

He then pressed a button on the inside then closed the door.

She saw her mother weeping and both her father and mother putting one hand up to the glass, she puts up both her hands to the glass with her small hands being over shadowed by the other two. Confused and disoriented wanting to cry but refusing she nodded.

The thing lurched and the ground started getting further and further away until it turned into a small ball, then grogginess overtook her and she fell asleep.

Back to the present

"Ok so my name is Kakarott, I wonder what my father Bardock meant by the bad feeling, and who is Frieza. So my mother is Gine, and I also have an older brother Raditz. I don't understand, if father had a bad feeling and it was bad enough why couldn't they come too? It makes no sence."

As she started to think on the subject she realised many things were swimming in her head.

Words like Saiyan, planet Vegeta, Zenkai, Ozaru, and almost ingrained in her head Loyalty to King Vegeta and the rest of the Vegeta line.

The thoughts hurt her mind so she relaxed not really trying to think.

She then repeated the opposite of what her father did and opened the door. It hissed letting out steam as it opened. In front of her was mounds of dirt at an incline. When she got up she noticed that she was wearing similar armour to her father, shoulder guards, except she had skirt armour, the chest piece was white , her tail was waving around behind her, as she looked at her armour.

She took a step forward and found herself in the air falling. "What the? I feel so much lighter than before, WEEEEE." As she landed and took another step jovially jumping around. After a few minutes she grew bored of it. "I need something to weigh me down so I feel like I did before, I don't think I can get stronger this way." Then her stomach grumbled.

"Great, I'm hungry, I wonder what animals there are to hunt?" She realised that she was here alone she would trust nothing if she wanted to survive and take nothing at face value, this was a strange new planet with unknown dangers.

She saw a forrest and tiptoed her way across so she would actually walk. Using her instincts she smelt a wet pelt some distance from her, so she crouched down and slowly walked in the direction, she lightly pushed branches out of the way and put them back in place like she was never there, making sure the animal couldn't smell her as she stayed with the wind coming towards her, then as she got closer the animal was twenty meters from her, she could barely see it because of the foliage. She stopped, making no sound, but the animal just started sprinting.

Kakarott jumped on to the animal gripping with her hands and using her canines she bit down on the jugular and ripped. The animal whimpered and died. She then drank the blood pouring out the animals jugular veins. After the animal stopped bleeding, she wiped her mouth. She then removed the pelt from the animal. And hung it on a branch to the side of the fire.

"Huh, that was weird I was down wind, the animal shouldn't of smelt me, and it sure didn't see me or hear me, so how did it know that it was being hunted. Next time I'll find a way to get the drop on them, but right now I'm starving.

Huh new word I thought I didn't know, down wind. Why do I know so much? And I also apparently know how to start a fire." She gathered dry wood in a small pile out built a rotisserie on a stick, shoved the stick through the animal, put it on the rotisserie and fired a ki blast that ignited the fire.

She slowly turned the animal as it cooked she started thinking and closed her eyes focusing on her memories, in her mind she saw people like her only older, people she didn't know but had tails like her, saiyans her mind said, you are a saiyan. Pride, be a proud saiyan warrior, you are part of the strongest race in the galaxy, never lose your pride. Battle lust, in battle you feel a need you enjoy it ,this is battle lust, embrace it, it is why you strive for battle.

She started smelling meat ready to stop grilling already cooked. Opening her eyes she would reflect on what she remembered later, now she needed food. She grabbed and tore at it with her teeth and hands eating in a true feral manner.

A few minutes and all was left were a few small bones as she had crunched on the others and swallowed the tiny pieces.

Having eaten she started looking for rocks that weighed over 50 kg each. She ran around covering a large area leaving the Forrest then came upon a mountain range there she found very dark rocks about the size of rugby balls, she opened pockets in her skirt and put in four rocks, each weighing about 50 kg each. The pockets stretched and strained but held together, she grabbed another two rocks about the same size and held it in her hands.

"Yeah, now I feel like I was before, the weight should be spread out more but for now it's pretty close."

She made her way back, this time easily being able to walk properly and not jumping on every step. She then picked up the pace and back to her pod through the Forrest.

She found her camp fire fired a kiai, a strong blast of energy of wind that blew out the fire, she gathered up her hide that had now dried out. Kakarott found a sharp rock nearby cut the hide into thick yet tie-able strips. She tied the rocks in her hands to her forearms using a strip each, then she got two rocks from her skirt pockets and tied each to her legs. With the last two she tied multiple strips together to make a three long strip vest that tied one rock to the front and one rock to the back. One strip went on each shoulder holding the two rocks in place and a third longer strip wrapped around her torso to make sure that the strips don't fall off.

She then went back collected fire wood and made a fire near the pod. She then started punching in the air throwing wild haymakers, knee kicks, forward boot kicks(as if kicking down a door), head butts, tail whips and dodging, all the while thinking of what her opponent might do. After a while of practice and counteracting the fake opponent , she curled her tail around an imaginary leg and pushed forward. In her mind her opponent fell down and with her right boot she curb stomped the opponent. Then in her mind the opponent got up and she tackled him to the ground and she bit down on his throat ripping it out, killing him and ending the spar. Huffing and stuffed proud of her physical progress she rested for a few minutes.

Then when she got some energy back she concentrated on making ki balls, she would form ki balls as fast as she could and firing them at the ground, then when she could do so easily she started trying to form more powerful ki balls. She formed a strong ki ball bigger than her head in one hand that turned out blue, throwing it when exploded, it created a crater that was 1 metre across, five times the size of the small ki blasts.

Satisfied and seeing that it was starting to get dark she went into the Forrest to gather lots of sticks and leaves and vines. After many return trips she started building a shelter with sticks and leaves and a bed inside, she was happy. The shelter had four walls each constructed with four long 10cm thick branches stabbed into the ground with extreme prejudice in an x formation with branches forming the sides of the wall except for a A shaped door hole. The roof was made with even longer branches that were stabbed into the ground resting against the walls. A cross beam stretched across the roof beams and every branch was held in place with a vine tied. The roof had long branches that formed the roof with vines stuffed in the holes to prevent leaking. The walls had moss in between the branches creating some insulation.

Tired and sore Kakarott used the last of the hide to form a flap door. She went inside and put hot coals from the fire next to her bed for warmth. She removed her armour but kept on the weights, she took off the vest and put them on her chest. With that she fell on her mattress made of leaves and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Wild Saiyan

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october any new patrons will have their oc included in one of my stories of their choice and a drawing of their oc. details are on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 2 Wild Saiyan

Morning rose and Kakarott put on her armour and weight vest keeping the other weights. She heard a sound coming from the Forrest. Quickly she ran out the hut and just coming out of the Forrest, she saw an old man with a white moustache and white hair wearing a type of hat with a ball on it. He was wearing mostly orange clothes with some blue accents.

The old man saw her and yelled "Hello there, I'm Gohan." She sprinted up to him hoping to scare him off with her unnatural speed even with the weights on.

Instead the old man lifted his eye brows, "my, your a fast one, and at such a tender and young age. Might I dare to ask what happened to your parents."

Kakarott taken aback that he was not scared at all, chalked it up to that in his mind she was a toddler.

"You don't know what your dealing with old man." She then kept at him throwing a left haymaker, which he effortlessly dodged. Her battle lust kicked in and she couldn't help but smile. Trying again she tried tripping up the man with her tail and pulling while pushing with both her hands. The man fell over as she was gonna curb stomp his chest,he effortlessly rolled out the way and in the same movement stood up."you have talent, it would be a waste to not train you."

Kakarott stopped and removed all her weights in a matter of three movements. The moment the last fell off she charged and tackled the old man. "I'm gonna beat you, an' your gonna leave." Shocked at her dramatic increase in speed he was tackled to the ground, when she landed on top of him, she was about to bite him, she even had her teeth bared. Then she changed her mind and head butted him. Then he simply threw her off of him.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What ?, how ?, Grrrr." She growled in frustration., then became angry. 'Who the hell was this old man? How powerful was he?' She thought.

"How are you so powerful? I just removed my home planets gravity weight. I should be able to beat you, your only a weak human."

Gohan looked confused "home planet?"

Kakarott mentally chastised herself. And tried boot kicking him, but again he simply moved out the way like it was nothing. She then not wanting to kill this man as he had yet to attack her yet. She fired a ki blast at his feet kicking up dust,blocking his view then she jumped to his left side and clocked him with a wild right haymaker. Or so she thought

As she felt her fist being gripped and pushed back. Instinctually she jumped back.

Gohan spoke again "Interesting, you can fire ki blasts and you have a mind for tactics, I'm very impressed. If you stop your attack, I will train you to focus your skill for something good."

Kakarott eyed him suspiciously, good, bad, who cares, all I want is to survive. If this old man can teach me get me stronger, I'll follow along, and then I will beat him, the battle will be glorious.

"Sure, I'll take you up on your offer, but you will train me when I feel like it. Where do you live?"

Gohan"follow me, I live on mount Pauzu, see that mountain beyond the Forrest, I live on the east side of it. It is easy to get to."

Wary she leaves the weights keeping an eye on him and follows the directions. After a while of following she finds a small red log cabin surrounded by grass at the top of a flat top of the mountain. Once she saw it she turned around back.

Gohan asked"where are you going?"

Kakarott"where I want. I know where you are now I can come here any time." Thinking to herself 'I really need to find a river have a wash and hunt some food I'm hungry.' She then ran back to her pod and hut, smelled an animal along the way, she then slowed down making sure the wind was coming towards her. She noiselessly moved and made her way towards it.

It was drinking from a river bank. She could barley see it through the foliage.

' This time I'll sneak up. Now, how was I found before I was down wind, obscured from view and made no sound, the only thing left is if the animal could some how feel my power as ridiculous as that sounds, they are In tune with their bodies and react. ' thinking to herself.

She then felt her own power it was mainly concentrated in her gut. So she pushed that power in all directions reducing the concentration of it. She kept pushing until she could barely feel her own power. She then creeped up to the animal making not even one sound. She walked right next to it. In one movement she grabbed its head with her hands, one on the jaw and one on the back of the head, with her knee providing support. She twisted, with a sickening snap, the animals neck broke and it fell dead.

"Huh" she said to no one in particular" it worked, I think I can now hide my energy, must be useful." She remembered her position, and walked in the direction of her pod, marking trees with a weak ki shot leaving a scar on the tree. She made her way through the Forrest and eventually came to her clearing where she saw her pod and hut, she even noticed her weights that she had taken off.

She put the carcass down next to the burnt out fire and then bit down on the neck ripping off the flesh. She then drank the blood as it poured out. She then skewered the beast with her primitive rotisserie stick and put it on the rotisserie. After that she walked to where her weights were and put them back on, then walked to the Forrest to collect fire wood. She came back with wood and started a fire, then as she was turning the meat she focused on her memories.

Planet Vegeta ten times average life giving planet gravity. Home to the saiyans. Loyalty to the crown. Ozaru, transformation under the full moon increases size by many times, turns you into gigantic monkey. Multiplies your power by ten times at the cost of control. Few saiyans gain control of the transformation.

Then she remembered her father speaking.

I need you to just survive, and never look at the full moon around people ok. If you do want to look at it be far away from people and focus your mind on who you are, it's your best bet at controlling it. I can only remember what happened afterward. One other most important thing, never let anyone grab your tail, it's your weakness.

If the bad feeling I have is wrong and nothing bad happens in the next year I'll come pick you up, but know that if I don't come back after a few months after you land, train hard like your life depended on will have to be the one to kill Frieza."

'Father, what bad feeling would make you send me here to survive and make you and mother stay. I just don't understand. Who is Frieza and why do I have to kill him.' She says as she smells that the meats ready. Which she quickly devours.

Then putting out the fire with a kiai she then runs into the Forrest and begins training. She finds a very thick tree and begins striking it, with her fist and feet, it hurt a little but when she used her tail to strike the pain was immense.

Gritting her teeth she did the same thing, striking the tree with all her limbs. After a good solid two hours she was hungry again, so she hunted, killed stealthily, cooked and ate the beast. Then she resumed her training striking the tree with all her limbs.

After several hours had passed the sky was dark and the moon was out, looking at it she saw that it was nearly full, she quickly lowered her head, the moment she saw it. Tomorrow would be a full moon. She walked to the river through the Forrest and began washing herself and her armour removing any traces of blood. She then dried her self with a whole body kiai, got dressed, walked to her camp and went to sleep in her hut.


	3. Chapter 3 Ozaru Training

Chapter 3 Ozaru Training

The next morning she woke "tonight's the full moon, I'd better start my mental training and get far from here, don't want my home destroyed." She took off her weighted vest and limb weights. She then hunted and cooked another animal only this time it was a predator, since it had canines and sharp claws. She drank its blood, cooked it. While it was cooking she focused on her memories and focused on what made her, herself, in preparation for tonight's full moon transformation practice. "I am Kakarott, daughter of Bardock and Gine, sister to Raditz. I am a saiyan. I like meat and punching stuff."mental images of her parents flooded in and all her memories up till now also flooded in.

After a while of cooking the meat was ready and she wolfed it all down. She then bolted going towards the trees then followed the river for hours until she arrived at a desolate chain of mountain ranges. She then stopped and sat down closing her eyes and began meditation again. "I am Kakarott, daughter of Bardock and Gine, sister to Raditz. I am a saiyan. I like meat and punching stuff."

After every hour she would get up and stretch a bit relaxing her mind before continuing after half an hour.

After a few hours she got hungry and hunted, drank blood, started a fire made a rotisserie and cooked a new animal she had not seen before. It had four legs with hooves, two horns and on its chin it had what looked like a beard. While it was cooking she was still meditating on herself

"I am Kakarott, daughter of Bardock and Gine, sister to Raditz. I am a saiyan. I like meat and punching stuff."Again the mental images of her memories flooded in.

After it was cooked she ate and resumed her meditation. After a few more hours it was dark and in the sky shone a full moon. Kakarott mentally prepared herself before looking at the moon repeating what she said many times before. She opened her eyes ready "I will Control this form." She looked up and after a few seconds, she felt her heart beat rapidly, then a great pain as her body started to enlarge starting with her face as it contorted starting to form a snout and her canines lengthened. Then the rest of her body followed. Fur started to sprout all over and she started growing now forming an Ozaru, she kept growing until she was 100 feet tall. She roared and started stomping around, with absolutely no control, she swung down on to the ground destroying her campfire. She then opened her mouth and let out a mouth blast across the horizon aimlessly.

Next morning she woke up, not knowing what happened until she looked around and found the evidence of destruction. "Great, I did this didn't I. I don't even remember what I did. Great, I've still got a long way to go." She looked at herself and found that she still had her armour on. "Looks like these clothes survived the transformation, good to know."

She then hunted another bearded animal , drinking blood, chewing bones, etcetera. She washed herself in the river, had some water to drink and followed it back to her camp.

When she got to the edge of the Forrest near her camp she began punching, kicking and tail whipping the largest tree she could find. In the process getting her tail used to pain which was still immense. She did this for an hour then she had a short rest and she then resumed focusing on her energy attacks. She continued like this the entire day every hour switching between tail training and energy. At meal times she hunted, and ate as normal and while it cooked she meditated doing Ozaru training. Then at the end of the day she went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Gohan

Chapter 4 Gohan

Three weeks later or as Kakarott saw it 3/4 of a moon later.

She got up and out of her tent, walking to the river and washing herself, getting breakfast, during cooking she as always meditated doing Ozaru mental training. After wards she attacked the thickest tree with all her limbs.

There was now a noticeable difference, she struck harder and faster than before, what's more her tail no longer caused her pain when using it to strike.

Kakarott thinking out loud "now I can start training with that old coot, if he has a hidden agenda, I now have no more tail weakness to exploit." She then put on her weights and made her way to Gohan's house.

The old man was outside practicing some ki moves. Kakarott immediately hid her power and watched with interest. The old man yelled "Kaaaa" while he moved his left arm and right arm straight out, he then rotated both limbs in front of him in a half circle clockwise, then he brought them together to his right side. He then yelled, "Meeee" Then in-between his hands a blue ball of ki appeared. "Haaaa" the ball increased to the size of four times the size of a tennis ball,"Meeee" the ball increased in size even further to the size of a soccer ball. Then the old man shoved his hands and ki ball forward yelling "Haaaaa" the ki ball erupted into a large stream of ki and it flew off into the open sky.

Kakarott impressed copied the motion, she struck her hands out rotated them clockwise in a circular motion drawing on her ki she softly said "Kaaa", drew her hands to her sides"Meee" and pulled out the ki forming a small ki ball"Haaa", she poured more ki into it until it grew two sizes "Meee" then she flung her hands forwards and released the blast"Haaa" she aimed towards the ground a bit away from her. She noticed as she released the attack, that unlike her normal ki moves she could add more ki after she fired and she did. What resulted was a ki blast that created a crater 10 metres long and 1 metre wide.

Gohan noticing the beam and calmly walked over."so you decided to come eventually, but when you do you learn one of my most powerful moves the first day without any instruction but seeing it once. If I weren't concerned for how you are going to use your power I'd be impressed."

Kakarott looked at him quizzically " I came here to get as strong and as good as I can, for solely one purpose old man."

Gohan looks at her incredulously worried for something like power, domination, vendetta. But what he heard took him by surprise.

Kakarott"That purpose is to beat you, survive and get stronger till my parents come pick me up."

Gohan "what do you mean? Where are your parents?" Worried now Gohan thought she had been abandoned, it has been known that people who don't want to raise a child would leave them someplace, like on the side of the road or a church and orphanage. Maybe they didn't want her because she was powerful and she had a tail mutation.

Kakarott snapped angrily "None of your damn business." Thinking to herself 'I couldn't answer that question even if I wanted to, which I don't. I barely know this old coot, I don't trust him. I'll learn what I can, get stronger then defeat him.'

'If he trains and treats me right I'll let him live.'

Kakarott "hey old man, we gonna start training or what?"

Gohan not really expecting the toddler to have such fire in her words "that's not very respectful."

Kakarott" I wanna train, not talk, if your not going to, your going to regret it."

Gohan almost laughed "regret it, how so?"

Kakarott's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth, getting into a fighting stance "before I was going easy in you."

Gohan "you were going easy, no no, child, you were giving all you had."

Kakarott smirked" that's where you were wrong, I was forcing you to leave not trying to kill."

Gohan's eyes widened and the realisation hit, the motions of the fight replayed in his head and he remembered when he was tackled, she hesitated for a second and head-butted him, if she hadn't she could have bit out his trachea, he remembered that she even had her teeth bared.

Gohan then relaxed and put his arms up in the air, attempting to cool the situation."Now, now, there is no need for violence. Tell me why did you bare your teeth after you tackled me?"

Kakarott's smirk transferred into a genuine smile " oh, so now you realised. To answer your question, easy I just wanted the threat to leave me alone, and you were a threat entering my hunting grounds. If I wanted you'd of lost your throat, heard you need those."

Gohan uncomfortably cleared his throat and a hand instinctually rose up to check his throat. "well then let's begin."

"First up, your fighting stance, show me."

Kakarott then formed her simple stance, her arms were coiled and poised to attack yet it covered her torso. Her tail coiled around her waist waiting to strike. (like a boxers stance)

Gohan "I see you haven't been formerly trained, that stance seems good, however it leaves your legs wide open."

Gohan then kicked aiming for her leg when suddenly her tail rocketed out and wrapped around his leg and pulled causing him to fall over, as he fell over she retracted her tail and slapped him in the face with it as she coiled it round her waist.

Kakarott lifted her eyebrows up and smirked "you were saying?"

Gohan "right, you have a tail, still catches me off guard. I wonder?"

He then grabbed the tail as it was resting coiled round her waist. In response he was swiftly kicked and punched forcing him to let go and was swiftly smacked by it.

Kakarott coiled her tail round her waist again, narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, growling viciously " Never touch my tail, next time I WILL kill you."

Gohan's eyes widened and he backed away raising his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'll never do that again."

Kakarott snarled "You better, or else."

Gohan "I think that is enough training for today, I need to rest a bit."

Kakarott seeing him still shaking from fear "fine, but tomorrow had better be an improvement." She then walked off to hunt and train as she normally does. Training her ki attacks, physical attacks as well as her spars with an imaginary opponent.


	5. Chapter 5 Goku

Chapter 5 Goku

The next day Kakarott got up, out of her hut and went to wash up in the river, caught a fish, cooked it while it was cooking she contemplated on her thoughts.

"I know what I am, a saiyan, a proud warrior race, strongest of all races. I become an uncontrolled beast during the full moon, thanks to my tail. I still have yet to master control, but that was my first time, it's to be expected. I feel a rush during battle called battle lust, a trait of the saiyans. I have this weird loyalty to some one I don't know or have ever seen. I have mental images of this red planet and feeling heavier, planet Vegeta is what it was called in my mind. I can fire blasts of energy, and can survive even though I have never been taught, though I have mental images in my mind that show me what to do. Just last night I had another mental image, it showed baby children like myself in incubators filled with green liquid for the first year being formed and two more years staying in there fully formed. Urrgh it was freaky. I will figure what the hell did this and depending on what I feel at the time, I may or may not kill them. "

Thinking on her parents " wonder when father or mother will come pick me up, it's been over three weeks since I landed. He said if he doesn't pick me up before four months of when I landed, then I should train like my life depended on it. I wonder what he meant by that, was the bad feeling he had lead to a dangerous fight with some one really powerful, maybe it's This Frieza person."

Her eyes brightened in admiration at her father. "When he comes pick me up, I'll ask him what it was like and how powerful they were."

She then ate the cooked fish and put back on her weights, then walked to Gohan's house for training. He was training using a red stick "power pole extend." Amazingly the stick extended more than twice its length. He swung down then said "retract" and the staff returned to its original size.

Kakarott strolled up to him "wow , old man you have plenty of tricks."

Gohan turns around surprised " you love sneaking up on me ."

Kakarott "just train me already."

Gohan "that reminds me, what was your name again?"

Kakarott "I never told you, just train me."

Gohan "fine then have it your way, I'll call you Son Goku."

"Today we will start by working on your anger issues."

Kakarott "what anger issues, I get violent when my tail is grabbed and when my family is called into question."

Gohan "yes, but you flat out almost promised to kill me if I touched your tail, that's not normal behaviour."

Kakarott "my tail is my pride, if I lose my tail I loose what it is to be me. It's like if someone would remove your arm."

Gohan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose " alright then we will start

With basic athletics follow me and keep up."

He started running, so Kakarott took off after him, they entered the trees and Gohan started zig zagging between the turned towards Kakarott shouting "Come on Goku, keep up and do exactly what I do and you will become stronger."

Kakarott in response followed Gohan Zig Zagging through the trees.

After a bit the Forrest opened up a bit, Gohan then quickly shouted"be careful here, it's slippery and..." Before Gohan could finish Kakarott was hit in the face by a branch obscuring her view, she slipped and she to her horror she continued slipping towards a cliff face.

Desperate she stabbed her fingers into the mud hoping for something to grab hold of. As she was Falling she noticed a thick root from a tree sticking out of the cliff face. This was her last chance so she quickly grabbed the root and pulled herself up feeling something help her to get up and over the edge of the cliff.

She put her feet under her and immediately removed all of her weights. Her face formed an animalistic snarl as she yelled" You tried to kill me just now, didn't you."

As she walked away from the cliff face and into the forrest.

On the other hand Gohan was horrified that she had slipped and ran back to her position, when he was running there she had already grabbed a tree root. Quickly he grabbed his power pole shouted "Power Pole Extend" the pole extended and he pushed her back on to the firm ground as she clambered up.

Gohan then shouted "Thank God your alright."

But then as he got closer, her face formed a snarl and she roared.

Gohan quickly replied "I warned you to be careful, it's slippery, I never would have forgiven myself if something happened to you."

He noticed her remove her weights and run into the Jungle. Following her, he Shouted"I'm sorry."

Then suddenly he was hit from his side, he felt pain on his right shoulder. He turned his head towards the pain and found the girl he called Goku biting the top most part of his shoulder just shy of his neck.

Kakarott had missed, she quickly released Gohan's shoulder and punched Gohan in the stomach with a wild haymaker before boot-kicking him into the dirt.

Gohan regaining his composure and quickly before she could attack again, he got his feet underneath him and stood up. Before him was the wild child he had met next to the sphere, her mouth covered in his blood and eyes showing nothing but wanting him dead. Her face shifting from forming an animalistic snarl into an evil smirk.

Gohan pleaded with her"Please this is a mistake, I didn't know the slippery ground was this bad, I run through here everyday."

Kakakarott shouted enraged"You tried to kill me, now you die." She charged in swinging wildly, but Gohan simply ducked and dodged her attacks with only a couple blind siding him. She jumped back and fired a ki blast at his chest, which he easily blocked but it formed a dust cloud. Counting on the Dust cloud she charged up a blue ball of energy into her right hand, when it was far bigger than the ki ball she had fired before , she threw the bigger attack with all her strength and she yelled announcing her name for it"Riot Buster". The ball ripped through the cloud and slammed into Gohan, who was still blocking. The ball pushed him back a few centimetres before it exploded breaking his block but only giving him a few first degree burns doing almost no damage and creating a fresh dust cloud.

Unsatisfied that Gohan would go down that easy Kakarott moved her arms out in a wide V. She moved both her arms simultaneously in an arc anticlockwise where both hands palms where sticking up and the two bottoms of the palms ended up touching together. She also gathered energy in her palms while doing so. Silently she drew her arms to her right side where she gathered more energy. Then a blue energy ball formed in her hands and it grew five times larger. She Thrusted her arms forward and shouted "Kamehameha" while releasing a stream of blue ki and with all her might pushed all of her energy into the attack. The dust cloud began thinning out as the attack flew towards its target.

Gohan could just see the blast nearing him, having no time to prepare his own attack, block or dodge, he pushed all his energy to try and block. The blast struck him pushing him back a metre. When the blast died down he had a few Second degree burns but had plenty of fight left in him. He saw Goku barely standing on her two legs.

Kakarott knowing she couldn't last and was low on energy, and after seeing her most powerful attack hadn't killed him, she decided to run and survive. She fired a weak ki blast to create a smoke screen and bolted as fast as she could.

Gohan yelled "I don't want to hurt you, I'm sorry" he ran after her but she kept going, now she was more jumping than running and covering decent ground. But he was hot on her tail, she fired a ki ball and turned trying to loose him. Instead he broke through the dust cloud and was gaining ground.

Desperate she looked for a place to hide, then she saw a hollow log. Quickly she fired a ki ball creating a dust cloud and immediately jumped into the log and hid her power.

Gohan broke through the cloud and looked around for her but there was no movement, he could see no trail, she just disappeared. He yelled pleading"I did not want to hurt you, I'm sorry, I truly am, please just know that I never meant any harm." He waited for a response but nothing. Kakarott stayed in her log breathing very slowly and calmly, keeping her power hidden, determined not to be found.

Gohan Continued "In that fight back there, even though you injured me on multiple occasions, I never attacked back, not even once. Surely that is evidence enough that I mean you no harm, even with surprise attack that you nearly shredded my neck, I didn't attack back, I just dodged and blocked. You noticed that right. Please forgive me, I am deeply, truly sorry you came to harm, it is my duty, and always will be to keep you from harm. I even helped you get back up on top of the cliff with my Power Pole. Surely you noticed something help you climb up , or at least felt something push you upwards. That was me using my pole trying to help you up."

Kakarott stayed silent and remained hidden. But what he said did seem to ring a bell, she thought it was wierd how easily he dodged her attacks, yet he never hit her back, even when she hit him with all her ki attacks, all he ever did was block. What also seemed to click was that she did feel something push her upwards as she climbed from the tree root to the top of the cliff. She didn't trust this Gohan, but at least he didn't want her dead. That was something they both seemed to have in common. Kakarott then waited for Gohan to leave.

Gohan then sighing shouted one last time "I'm so sorry, if you find it in your heart to forgive me, and want to resume training, my door will remain open." He turned and walked back through the Forrest in the direction of his house.

After he left, Kakarott got out of the log and walked to wear her weights were, carefully she neared her weights, grabbed them, then walked into the Forrest far from the edge of the cliff. Putting the weights back on with much difficulty as her hands were shaking, she hunted for food, the fight had taken most of her energy. She returned to her camp with a four legged carnivore with two long canines. As always she cooked and ate it, by then she and her hands had calmed down back to normal.

She then bit her lip and to herself she said'I need to get stronger, that man is my only way to get stronger, I just have to be more on guard.'

She then walked to Gohan's house through the forrest.

When she arrived she found him in his house drinking what looked like a light brown liquid with ice cubes in a small glass.

Gohan didn't notice her presence he just kept sipping the alcohol, trying to drown his sorrow.

Kakarott then stating "Don't ever do that again. I need to get stronger so train me."

Gohan shocked turned round and saw her still blood covered mouth and muddy armour. "I truly am sorry."

Kakarott getting impatient "enough already let's get back to it."

Gohan eyed her cautiously"are you sure? You just had a near death experience, sure you want to start so soon. You could come back after a month, or even just come back tomorrow."

Kakarott impatient now"Enough of this, Train me now."

Gohan still apprehensive "You're sure?"

Kakarott yelled "Yes, now start training me already."

Gohan sighed walked out side with Goku following behind. Once Goku was across from him he began,

"The next part of today will continue by learning the turtle hermit forms, watch and copy my movements."

Gohan got in a stance that balanced defence and attack, one hand covered his chest with two fingers left hand forming a hook, his right hand was lower and his fist was clenched ready to attack or block.

Kakarott copied his movements. Then Gohan seeing Kakarott's form slightly off, ordered "bend your legs more and lower your right hand. "

Kakarott silently complied.

Gohan then smiled and showed off the first turtle hermit set of forms also known as katas.

Kakarott copied, with Gohan interjecting when she did it incorrectly, telling her to adjust her position.

He showed her how to punch with her entire body without over reaching leaving her open, like she used to. They did this for an hour practicing punching.

Then he moved on to kicking showing how to properly kick with far more power than her boot kicking. They did so for an hour with him telling her how to improve.

As the second hour ended Kakarott's stomach growled.

Gohan laughed "well looks like its lunch time."

Kakarott looked towards her stomach and sighed. "I'll be off old man, I've got second lunch to hunt."

Gohan "Can you please call me Gohan."

Kakarott rolled her eyes "see you later Gohan." She turned to walk off towards the Forrest, but as she did so Gohan called to her.

" SonGoku, I've made lunch."

At the word lunch she turned around "I'm listening."

Gohan"I always make extra so there should be plenty." He then threw down a capsule and an explosion occurred creating a puff of white smoke.

Kakarott immediately got in her fighting stance.

Gohan's eyes widened then quickly spoke up. "Don't worry this is a capsule, it stores whatever you put near it, look the smokes clearing."

Indeed the smoke was thinning out and there was a picnic basket filled with food. After seeing the food Kakarott relaxed from her fighting stance. She then enthusiastically opened the basket.

When she looked inside at the volume of the food she spoke disappointed "Is this it?".

Gohan "what do you mean? That's enough food for two whole adults, it should be more than enough for a toddler."

Kakarott "As much as I appreciate the gesture, That." Pointing at the food "is a light snack"

Gohan looked shocked.

Before he could say anything, she sniffed and licked some food. After determining that it wasn't poisoned, she tore into her half of the food and it was gone."thanks Gohan but I gotta have a proper lunch now." She then walked into the Forrest. Leaving Gohan with his mouth agape.

She hunted and cooked as per normal. During cooking the beast she caught, she focused on her memories. They showed the green incubators again but this time a female saiyan wearing doctors garb seemed to walk into her field of view, the doctor spoke to some one to the side just out of view "shame that the king forces all babies to undergo the programming, yes it's efficient but then he also programmes loyalty into all of them, it's like they are being brainwashed, the long term affects are still not known on the low class that are sent to purge planets."

Kakarott's eyes darkened as she woke her meat was ready. "So it was King Vegeta who did this to me, if I ever see him, I'll rip his throat out. "

Then a massive pain entered her head trying to take her over, clenching her teeth, gripping her head she fought with all her willpower."Fuck the hell OFF."

At that, the pain subsided and amazingly she felt better than before, there was now nothing constantly bothering her like it was before.

She then ate her cooked beast then returned to Gohan to resume training.

When she returned an hour and a half had passed. Gohan saw her emerge from the tree line and walked up to her. "Do you mind me calling you Son Goku? " Kakarott flippantly "call me what you want, but I wanna learn to fight proper."

Gohan "well then I have a question, can you read and write?"

Kakarott raised her eyebrows, "honestly I don't know, but chances are I already can."

Gohan raised his eyes at this then wrote down something on the back of a bit of advertisement coupon.

He handed it to her, "read this."

Kakarott looked at it and her mind filled with an alien characters, attempting to read it, then announced."what scratchings is this? This is how you write." She then grabbed the pen from Gohan surprising him and in symbols foreign to him she wrote."there, that says stop wasting my time"

Gohan looked at the strange symbols, then at Kakarott "what language is this?"

Kakarott looked at him quizzically "Galactic Common, you know the language we are speaking?"

Gohan"no I am speaking english, the writing is english. I'm surprised a toddler can write and read, very impressive if not highly unusual."

Kakarott"so we gonna start training now, or what?"

Gohan"no, now you should learn to read and write english. It would benefit you greatly"

Kakarott "how, I can already speak it?"

Gohan"because you can be taken advantage of if you don't know how to read or write."

Kakarott not wanting to be taken for a fool "fine then, but make it quick."

He then began writing the alphabet and making her copy down the letters as well as associating a sound to each letter. Amazingly after only an hour she understood the alphabet and could remember the whole thing.

Gohan "now, let's start by making words" he put up an image of a bearded four legged animal that Kakarott had killed once.

Gohan "what is this animal?"

Kakarott"I don't know, but it tasted great."

Gohan surprised then composed himself and responded" this is a goat," he wrote the word down and Kakarott copied it, nodding understandingly.

Gohan lifted another image of another four legged animal that Kakarott had most hunted.

Gohan"this is a deer"

Kakarott nodded understandingly and wrote down what it sounded like.

Gohan looked down at what she had written." No, it's got two E's, it's written like this." He then wrote down the correct spelling. Kakarott then wrote down the new word.

They continued like this for another hour, associating animals with words, then after another hour they worked on descriptive words, i before e, linking words, nouns, pro nouns and verbs. After another hour Kakarott could form basic sentences that a child who had spent five years learning to write could form.

Kakarott mentally tired walked home and trained physically for an hour , then trained another hour on her Ki attacks followed by her sparing with an imaginary opponent. Then she went out hunting and ate a deer before she went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Routine

Chapter 6 Routine

Five days of training with Gohan had passed.

Kakarott woke up in her hut, she hunted and ate breakfast killing a wolf. She prepared it and focused on her memories. All of the previous memories flooded back one after another. And another new memory came flooding back her mother stood in front of her in the incubator. She would put her hand up to the glass and talk to her. Her mother came by every day to check on her then one time she brought a 10 year old boy with long hair that reached to his ankles. Gine spoke"this is your Sister Kakarott, Raditz, say hello."

Raditz groaned then sighed and said " hi sister, " he then turned and left. Gine then sighed and continued "Kakarott, that's your brother Raditz, he's had a tough time being an infiltrator as well as being picked up by the Frieza force, don't mind him. Infiltrators purge planets, the Frieza force led by Frieza, the demon who employs us the saiyans and many other races to purge planets and then it sells them to another race needing a planet to expand."

The memory ended and Kakarott talked to herself" So I was programmed with all this knowledge for two years after I was born in that incubator. And that's my older brother Raditz, so Frieza employed us to purge planets, pretty stupid if you ask me, it wouldn't be much of a challenge. The only worthwhile opponents would be if there were People as strong as Gohan,but once they were dead, it would be a slaughter. Not fun at all."

The meat was ready and she consumed it, went to the river to wash up then headed to Gohan's before remembering. "Oh yeah it's gonna be a full moon tomorrow night, better start Ozaru mental training today. Maybe I can control it this time."

She then followed the River to where her Ozaru training ground is. She mentally focused on who she was. Taking a break every hour she would train physically for the next hour which was followed by more mental training. After that hour she trained an hour on her energy attacks. Then she would hunt and cook her meal mental train as it cooked then after wards resume her pattern until dinner.

She did this the same way until night time the next day.

On the night of the full moon Kakarott prepared her mind as much as possible repeating her mantra before letting her eyes gaze upon the full moon, as she transformed, she desperately tried to recall her memories through the pain of transforming but just before she could keep her mind the pain became too much and the mindless beast took over.

She woke up in a crater, "damn I was close that time, I need to keep this up, once I'm used to the pain of transforming I should be able to have a better chance at controlling it." She then walked back to the Forrest to hunt for breakfast and ate it as usual before washing in the river then returning to train under Gohan.

This time however when she meditated during the cooking of her breakfast a new mental image came into view, it showed saiyans Flying. Then the actual process was shown. It was pushing force like ki downwards lifting them up and then backwards to propell them forward.

"I wonder if I can do it." She concentrated on her ki and forced it downwards, but was only slightly hovering. "Oh well, if I keep at it, I'll eventually fly." She then ran towards Gohan's for training.

When she arrived at Gohan's place he was outside chopping wood. As she neared he stopped and looked up. "Where do you keep disappearing to? First you disappeared for nearly a month, train for a month then yesterday you were a no show."

Kakarott growled "What I do, and when I go is my business not yours."

Gohan scowled "you have no discipline, you just show up and disappear when you please. You will not improve as a martial artist if you have no discipline. You have next to no respect but I keep trying to teach you, because you have so much potential."

Kakarott"Old man, I have my reasons for what I do."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and demanded" You will call me by my name Goku."

Kakarott rolled her eyes "Fine, Gohan. Now let's start training."

Gohan "sit down and meditate, I want you to focus only on your breathing, if your mind wanders bring it back to focusing on your breathing."

Kakarott then sat down closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. After a few minutes she became agitated tried and refocused.

After an hour Gohan then called out " Goku let's work on your form."

Kakarott showed all the forms she learnt. Gohan then adjusted her form to be more precise and balanced.

After that they sparred and Gohan won every time as Kakarott kept her weights on. Kakarott left and hunted for her dinner and slept in her hut by her pod.


	7. Chapter 7 memories

Chapter 7 Memories

Kakarott trained every day with Gohan except for right before the full moon and left to continue Ozaru training , she would then return and train with Gohan. She trained like this for another ten months.

Kakarott got up and stared at the sky "Father, Mother this is the last day, please come pick me up." She stayed near her camp training for the entirety of the day hoping against hope that her fathers pod would smash into the ground nearby. But after hours and hours passed day turned to night and no sign of her father. She slumped down "father, mother, why did you leave me" then she remembered something her father told her, "wait, he fought that enemy, Frieza. He must have failed, he's dead, he's not coming back, moms not coming either. Frieza probably killed both, now I'm all alone."

Kakarott's eyes let a tear fall down her cheek." Wait, he also said to get as strong as possible just in case he didn't come back. Right then I'll make you proud Father, I'll get as strong as I possibly can, master the Ozaru form.I'll find Frieza and get revenge." Wiping the tear off her cheek. She started on her way to get breakfast and train at Gohan's.

She trained for another two years getting stronger, leaving once every month for Ozaru training. She continued until she gained partial control of the form, she was able to control the beasts physical action like attack an object but had no direct full control.

The full moon was out, Kakarott readied herself, mentally preparing for the transformation, ready she looked up. The Pain of the transformation took hold but she pushed through it focusing on her sense of self and all her memories.

She saw herself change. grow fur and a snout, getting taller and taller until she ceased growing.

She wanted to walk forward so her Ozaru body did so out of instinct, but then she felt the primitive mind of the beast try to take over, fiercely she fought for control using all her willpower. Finally she regained control noticing a circle of destruction round her." Must have happened while I wasn't in control." She silently thought to herself.

Wanting to test her full strength she threw a punch but again straight after the Primitive mind immediately tried to gain control. So again with all her willpower she gained control, while the beast created damage during the mental rest of the training session continued the same, till she was too tired to continue and ended up reverting back.

After several years she had grown massively in strength surpassing Gohan even with her weights on. She now had full physical control of the Ozaru but is unable to communicate.

Gohan had just been beaten in a sparring match for the tenth time in a row, he lay battered bruised and tired. "Goku, you have grown in strength over the years, you have even surpassed me, you should go to Muten Roshi's Island to train under the Turtle hermit martial arts school, you have grown far beyond what I can teach you. You need to see the world and travel to the Island, it is a long and dangerous route, so be careful Goku."

Goku just smirks" I'll be fine Gohan, it's not like I'm not going to stop training along the way. I'll be way stronger before this journey ends."

She then hunted and slept in her hut. The next day she woke up and bathed then packed what she needed and left. She then walked down a road when suddenly a car crashed into her. "What the hell, if I were human I'd be heavily injured, watch where your going."

A blue haired girl with a shirt that read Bulma stepped out of the car screaming "Get away." Then she started shooting. Kakarott narrowed her eyes and caught all the bullets. "Wanna kill me, why didn't you say so." She then charged and punched through the girls stomach. "That's what you get for trying to kill me." She removed her bloodied hand and let the body fall. Kakarott searched the girls body finding a strange device and two yellow glowing balls. The girl groaned, Kakarott looked surprised "barely alive are ya, well if you survive, you'll learn not to attack me next time." She took the items and jumped up flying down the road at a high speed.

She kept flying for several days stopping to train and eat. She had been flying for hours with no sight or scent of animals until she found an encampment with soldiers stationed their, her stomach rumbled when she smelt amazing food.

She lowered herself and landed. Walking up to the frightened soldiers "would you mind if I get some food and shelter for the night." The soldier Screamed when she landed and another fired their gun. This alerted the entire base. Kakarott dodged the bullets then impaled the two guards. Her lust for battle grew as she noticed more soldiers. They came at her sprinting from their barracks, rifles in hand. They attempted to shoot her down but she kept killing them, one was lucky enough to be able to contact reinforcements and explain the situation as best as he knew, before he was killed by a ki blast. After minutes had passed the entire base was littered with half charred and dismembered corpses.

Her excitement and lust for battle still rushing through her like a drug.

Kakarott walked to where she smelt the food from and found 20 or so soldiers with their hands in the air. Ignoring them she charged straight to the food pot and scarfed down half of it."Ahh that was good. Now tell me why I was attacked?" Waiting for any reason to resume the battle.

One of the soldiers still in disbelief shook his head and replied" you attacked a soldier of the Royal Guard, and forced us to defend against you."

Kakarott eyes narrowed and she snarled before angrily spitting out"I just landed and one of them shot at me, so I killed everyone involved."

Kakarott continued "One of them called for reinforcements, how long?"

The same soldier "an hour at most."

Kakarott's eyes darkened and her mouth rose to an evil smirk" so your saying, that in an hour the fun will resume. Good."

The soldier shocked attempted to keep his composure and asked "what will become of us?"

Kakarott's smirk dropped and in a confused look turned to him" I don't know you might be useful if you kill the ones attacking me." Her eyes brightened and she smirked" yes while I kill the main attack force and leadership you kill the ones attacking me, and I'll find some reward worthy of your work."

The soldiers gulped visibly then they turned to each other" you saw how she mowed through our forces. Our only chance at getting out of here alive would be to follow her, maybe we can get out of here alive."

She then had a short rest being sure to stay awake with her eyes closed.

After an hour she heard the tell tale sound of helicopters and land vehicles surrounding the base. She shot up ripping a hole in the roof of the barracks and immediately sent a ki ball to one of the attack helicopters and another towards a tank destroying both. The enemy soldiers and other helicopters, as well as other attacking vehicles fired at her. Immediately she Dodged and quickly charged a massive blue ki ball in one hand, releasing it she screamed "Riot Buster" the ki ball flew into a group of tanks slamming into one crushing it, before exploding destroying several other Tanks and Vehicles nearby. She flew at the helicopters Firing Ki balls at all of them as fast as she could make them. There were now thousands of soldiers taken aback by the destruction of their support. The commanding officer ordered a withdrawal. But Kakarott charged forward and started ploughing through them, killing everyone in her soldiers as they ran were firing in the hope of killing her, as the last gunshot rang out, the last horrified shriek had ended showing the blood stained remains of all the soldiers.

Looking around she noticed that she had also killed the soldiers that had surrendered to her as well. "Oh well, that was...I don't know, sort of fun. But it was way less fun than fighting Gohan. "

She then returned to the tent where food was stored and ate the rest of the contents of the pot before washing herself and armour and flying away, continuing on her journey to Roshi's island.


	8. Chapter 8 Military Funtimes

Chapter 8 Military Funtime

Kakarott had been flying for a few hours since the last incident before missiles were seen speeding towards her, she fired a few ki blasts and disintegrated them. Jet planes roared behind her firing everything they had at her. She just dodged and destroyed everything with ki blasts before flying stopping and slamming into one of them impaling the pilot, flying to the next plane she fired a ki blast and destroyed it.

"I wonder where they come from, I bet if I found them, I'll have a great fight." As the first plane was crashing to the ground she flew to it removed a hand held radio from the dead pilot and landed away from the crashing plane. "Let's hear where you guys come from. " she turned on the radio and listened.

" Return to Centre Base, Come in, Herman, Jake , come in. " shuffling was then heard. "Sir, I think we lost them, orders?"more shuffling"DAMN IT. What the hell took out East Base and the reinforcements from South Base. Send a scouting unit towards the last known coordinates of that killer, tell them at no point are they to engage the threat, they are to relay the coordinates and remain hidden, trailing the target, they are to watch the target and determine a weakness if there are any."

Turning off the radio "Well then, I should go to this south Base. I wonder if they have a map showing the locations of all these bases. At that base I was at?"

Turning to the direction of East base she flew and landed. She searched through all the buildings until she found a map with Five military Bases, North, South, East, West and Central. Taking the Map with her she flew out of the building towards South Base.

After a week of Flying, training and Hunting she arrived at South Base. Excitement and Battle Lust ran through her body as she screamed as loud as she could, alerting the Soldiers. "I heard you wanna kill me. Let's have some fun shall we."

She waited in mid air as she let them prepare artillery and mobilise their weaponised vehicles. Then after a few moments she attacked each soldier individually, killing them in one hit. She did this for what seemed like ages but relished the feeling that the battle gave her, taking it upon herself to instead of just be hit by the annoying bullets, to dodge them all. The added challenge brought new life to the battle and fed her the battle lust she desired.

She destroyed all the vehicles, tanks, helicopters and jump-jet planes with ease slamming into each one at high speed crushing them and their crews. Soon South base was nothing but a smouldering heap of twisted metal, burning fuel littered with dismembered flesh covered in blood. She found the area with food and ate her fill before continuing on her journey to the next base.

After a few days of travel and training she made it to West base which was next to the ocean. This one was had much longer ships docked at a port, they even had planes on their decks. She had ever seen ships this big ever on Grampa Gohans to the base looked like an airport with planes outside and buildings. Kakarott relished the battle killing every soldier with only one hand with no mercy leaving , flying into the ships then buildings and dodging all bullets while completing her challenge. Once every one was dead, she just left the empty ships and the planes to become rusted out hulks for all she cared.

She continued on to the North base, it also resided next to the Ocean and had docks with lots of large ships the same procedure, getting the soldiers attention, then destroying them even by giving herself a challenge of breaking all their necks. She charged in and the cannons fired but missed. She flew down the last cannon that fired, instantly killing the guns loader. She killed the rest by quickly snapping their necks and flew through all the corridors in the ship breaking every seaman's neck. She exited the ship and repeated that very process until all the ships were just floating hulks of steel and blood. Finally she moved on to the last base Central.

This base was slightly different, instead of being a stand alone set of buildings, or a ship yard. This was Connected to a sprawling city which had a Large Castle sitting in the Centre. Kakarott did the same as she did previous times calling out to the soldiers, waiting for them to get ready, then attack imposing a challenge to not be hit by anything. Diving down she crushed tanks, used military cars like stones and threw them, destroying several military structures and blowing up the armoury creating a massive explosion wiping out half the base, Kakarott flew high to dodge the blast. Then the soldiers threw down their guns and a super Luxurious vehicle flew and landed. Curious Kakarott stopped and wondered who this person could be. Were they the strongest this planet had to offer. The thought made her beyond ecstatic, the Battle Lust still high. She lowered herself to the ground.

A blue dog with a white moustache like creature with a royal crown and royal robes stepped out if the vehicle and spoke. "I am the King of this World King Furry. Why do you attack us?"

Kakarott giddy with excitement "Are you strong?, "

The king was taken aback by this statement. "I want to know why you have destroyed the majority of my forces."

Kakarott's response was a weak ki attack hit the king and incinerated him on the spot. Kakarott 's eyes widened "what, the king was weaker than his soldiers, they would have at least attempted to dodge."

Frustrated that there was no one else to give a challenge anymore on this planet except for Roshi. Kakarott decided that it was best to train with Roshi until she was strong enough to defeat Frieza. The soldiers ran away leaving their weapons on the ground.

Kakarott saw the city and was curious what it was like inside the big castle. She flew to the entry way and found it abandoned, inside the castle was empty, she could hear people running and screaming that the King was dead and the military destroyed. She flew towards the commotion and found maids and servants of all kinds running for their lives. Kakarott didn't care, they were no fun, they had no weapons. She searched the remainder of the Castle finding the treasury filled with gold and jewels in the basement and the Kings bedroom on the top floor. Laying in the bed was incredibly comfortable, much more comfy than her thrown together bed at her hut. She then fell asleep on the bed. A few hours later she got up had a bath, washed her armour and exited the Castle. She noticed the Main Gate was locked with a wood plaque stating, For your own Safety do not enter or you will be Killed.

Kakarott "they think I'll kill them, well it would be true if they were armed but I had better announce that I won't hurt anyone who doesn't attack me, or order to attack."

She flew up and as loud as she could screamed " I am Kakarott and I am a saiyan. Saiyans are the strongest race in the Galaxy and I am the one that defeated the kings armies and the King. Fear not people, no harm will come to you, if you stay in this city your safety is assured. If I am attacked then that person will die as well as their leader." Then an idea popped into her head"I am a merciful Queen, Enemies From space under Control of Frieza would like nothing more than to exterminate the lot of you and sell your empty planet. I however have the strength to stop them. Your technology is weak compared to their strength. So I put to this worlds inventors, create me devices to improve my strength or create a device that can simulate Ten times this planets gravity or more. The winner will receive a generous payment of 1 billion zeni to continue research. All entries are to call the military radio on frequency 25 to set up an appointment. False entries that don't work will be executed on the spot. Thank you and have a nice day."

Satisfied she shot off toward Roshi's island. After a day of travel the full moon rose, she stopped and unwittingly transformed, but as the transformation took hold Kakarott concentrated on her memories and sense of self. The transformation was complete, Kakarott then continued running Towards Roshi's island in Ozaru form ignoring everything. After several hours the transformation wore off and she was facing the ocean. Tired she fell asleep straight away.


	9. Chapter 9 Turtle Hermit

Chapter 9 Turtle Hermit

Kakarott woke up fully rested but hungry so she washed herself and hunted for food. Then she flew to the island. On this island there was a single house surrounded by palm trees. She landed and knocked on the door. Waiting a while she knocked again only this time shouted" Roshi, I was sent here to train by Gohan, please open up."

After a few moments a scrawny, bald man with a white Moustache and beard wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and red rimmed sunglasses.

"Why hello, you must be this Goku that Gohan told me about."

Kakarott carefully eyed the old man, not trusting anyone new."yes now can we get to training."

Roshi "yes well first we have to deliver milk, put this on."

Kakarott eyed the man and noticed a cart of milk bottles and a turtle shell. She looked at the shell and checked it, then she lifted it. "Urrgh, this is heavy." Noting there was nothing that could harm her, she put the shell on and grabbed the milk cart. "Let's get started old man."

"Not just yet, we need to fly to another island." Kakarott then lifted herself and was floating awaiting Roshi to show her the way. "Oh yes, that's right you can fly. But even with the extra weight, that's amazing." Roshi then pulled out a capsule, a bi plane appeared capable of seating two people. He got in and flew off, Kakarott followed after as fast as she could.

After they got to the island Kakarott landed. When Roshi landed and got out recapsulating the plane, he ordered her. "Goku, don't fly from this point on. You will stay on the ground and only run".

They began making runs to all the people living on the island. Kakarott followed Roshi and delivered the milk to every house even running up steep stairs and zigzagging along straight roads. In the afternoon the milk run was finished. Tired Kakarott sat down for some respite. Roshi then spoke up, "That was the warm up, we will now be ploughing fields without using any tools." He then showed her how to plough the fields by digging with his hands.

Kakarott gritted her teeth and pushed herself up. She saw how he did it and she continued, pushing herself to keep going. She ploughed the Feild, as best as she could, pushing herself to keep going even though her hands hurt, her back hurt, her arms hurt and her legs hurt. Every muscle was throbbing in pain, even muscles she didn't know she had. She kept pushing until the fields were done.

She trained like this for a few weeks leaving one day of the month to keep practicing her Ozaru form, and check on the state of her Kingdom. She found out that the four other Cities were just as fearful as the Central city, they had also received word of the Billion Dollar Training Invention Competition.

Returning to Roshi's island much faster she continued training even though Roshi had announced that there was a martial arts competition in six months time.

Roshi "you have improved much Goku, if you want to see how much you've improved there will be a martial arts tournament with competitors from all across the world."

Kakarott"That's stupid all the people are weak, except for you and Gohan could provide me with a challenge, every other human would die after one hit. That is no challenge. No I'll just keep training until I get stronger and stronger."

Then a bald boy similar to her in age in a row boat landed on the island. He got out of the boat and announced "I am Krillin,I am here to train with the Famous Master Roshi of the Turtle school."

Master Roshi looked the kid up and down, unimpressed by the small boy with no strong tendons or toned muscles. "I'm not really looking for students."

Krillin "I have something that might change your mind." He searched through the row boat, in a bag he pulled out a large stack of magazines.

Roshi's eyes widened as Krillin handed him the stack. "Well, a position might be available, if you are able to bring me a beautiful woman."

Krillin then sighed" I thought those would be enough." Pointing to the stack. Roshi "I have plenty, what I need is a real woman, for cooking and cleaning of course."

Kakarott had no real idea what Roshi or Krillin were talking about, but one thing was for sure. She didn't fully trust Roshi and she sure as hell didn't trust this newcomer Krillin.

Krillin left on his row boat and returned a week later with a blue haired female. Krillin was given a turtle shell and Kakarott was given a heavier shell.

Training began as it always did except with Krillin following complaining afterwards.

After a few weeks Krillin asked "when are you going to teach me something new?"

Roshi "something new huh well when you can move this giant boulder." He pointed to a boulder the size of a shipping container, 8 metres tall by 10 metres long.

Krillin removed his shell and tried moving it, he pushed and pushed then the Rock started moving very slowly. Roshi slapped his forehead "I should have picked something heavier like a mountain. This training boosts your abilities past your limits. Don't you feel lighter now."

Krillin "yeah actually, it's like I'm a feather."

Roshi"this training boosts both your strength and speed further than normal human limits. You know what there is a tournament in a few months, you can compete and see how well you do, the best martial artists will be there."

Kakarott and Krillin trained together, eventually Kakarott begin relaxing a little bit around Krillin and Roshi, she saw them both useful for training if nothing else, she still didn't trust them.

A few months later Both Roshi and Krillin were going to leave for the world tournament but before they left Roshi asked "Kakarott are you sure you don't want to compete?"

Kakarott sighed annoyed" I already told you Roshi, all the people are too weak, only Krillin could at least give me a warmup, but The only challenge would be you. So since your not competing I won't bother."

Roshi wracked his brain but nothing he could do would persuade the young girl, and he sure as hell won't reveal that he would be Competing as Jackie Chun with Krillin still present. Sighing in defeat "Ok, Kakarott be a sour puss." Krillin then asked "will you at least watch me compete?" Kakarot looked Krillin dead in the eyes and stated" You'll win in one attack, try not to kill the competitors, they'll be so weak you might accidentally kill them. That's not a fight that's a white wash."

They left in the plane .

After the world martial arts tournament, a day later, Roshi and Krillin exited the plane and found Kakarott still training. Seeing that they arived she asked "hey Roshi I wanna battle." Uninterested in weak battles from the tournament she wanted to fight Roshi.

Roshi "Fine then."

Having accepted her challenge, he let her get ready. First she took off the turtle shell, then her planet Vegeta weights and attacked.

Roshi vanished behind her but she used her tail to attack before spinning and pushing the attack, punching and kicking. Roshi vanished again and appeared in front of her. Kakarott swished her tail to hit him but it sliced through an image, there was no resistance. Quickly she looked around but was about to be by a punch. She quickly dodged and counter attacked by vanishing herself creating an image of where she was. Roshi attacked the image and was shocked to find it was an afterimage. "How?" He questioned, but was punished by Kakarott who slammed into Roshi smashing into his head. Shaking it off he found the Girl he knew as Goku charging a blue energy attack in one hand. "Riot Buster." She screamed The attack struck Roshi forcing him backwards for twenty metres before it exploded.

Kakarott waited for the smoke to clear, but not wanting to rely soley on her eyes she focused on everything she could feel. Then suddenly she heard sand shift behind her and she attacked throwing a kick. Roshi coughed up blood surprised and he fell forward.

Kakarott battle lust still raging through her system, paced around the man watching his every movement. Then suddenly a strange cloud of ki erupted from Roshi, it was yellow with blue lightning. The strange ki enveloped Her, suddenly she couldn't move. Kakarott shocked at first screamed"I can't move, why can't I move."

Slowly he stood up battered and bruised and he smiled." You should know that there is always going to be some one stronger than you, so you should always strive to be stronger and always improve.

There is nothing more I can teach, you should seek out Korin tower, to continue your training. You are far stronger than you were when you came to me. The weight training has made you far stronger. There is nothing else I can teach you, I already know that you can use the Kamehameha. From what I heard from him, you'll pick this up just as quickly as both the Kamehameha and the afterimage technique that you just used. "

Then she began pumping her ki as if charging a Kamehameha. slowly she began to move before she pushed more ki charging forward and breaking the lock of this new technique, she slammed into Roshi forcing him down on the ground again.

Roshi bulked up and fired a Kamehameha at her.

On instinct she jumped to the side dodging the blast causing it to split the ocean. Kakarott's eyes widened his power had massively increased, she could feel it push against her chest before he fired the blast.

Copying him she bulked up then threw a punch, it was the same speed as before but ten times more powerful. "Thanks Roshi, now you've taught me something new. I'll be wanting a heavier shell now. "

Roshi ever so gingerly got up"sure I'll see if I can find one that is small but heavier. You really made me push myself, that was the best spar I've had in ages."

Kakarott replied with the largest of grins" Yeah, that was amazing Roshi, kinda takes me back to when I used to spar with Gohan."

He turned back and after a few minutes came back with an even heavier shell.

Kakarott put it on and flew off to find Korin Tower. Krillin just slack jawed then yelled back "What the hell Goku, first you don't come see me fight, and now you just leave, no good bye, or see you soon?"

Kakarott turned round uttering a single word before rocketing off into the distance "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10 Korin

Chapter 10 Korin

She flew around looking for weeks on end till she found a tall Tower that went higher than the clouds. She landed on the top of Korin tower.

Surprisingly a white cat was there. Kakarott "you must be Korin."

The cat looked at her quizzically "you know normally people would climb the tower."

Kakarott "why, I can fly."

Korin's eyes narrowed "that is true, so tell me what is your name?"

Kakarott forms a smirk "I was given the name Goku."

Korin looked at him "indeed that is true Goku. "

She looked quizzically at the cat what the hell did it mean it was true, what's wrong with him. "Korin what do you mean, indeed are you slow?"

Korin smirked and asked "Tell me do you know of the demon or saiyan that wiped out the Royal army?"

Kakarott played coy "yeah I saw the devastation after."

Korin's eyes narrowed "you are not telling me everything are you, I can read your mind and I know that you are the one responsible. Your actions were unwarranted in the situation that you were put in. You had no reason to kill King Furry."

Kakarott surprised her eyes widened before transforming into a smirk "so you know about that. I thought he was a strong fighter but he was weaker than his soldiers. I just wanted a good fight."

Korin"so killing million of soldiers is fun to you."

Kakarott" I just wanted food and they shot at me, then they kept coming at me, so I took the fight to them."

Korin"what do you intend to do now?"

Kakarott"that's easy I was sent here by Master Roshi for training. So train me."

Korin "what will you do with this power?"

Kakarott"I'll get stronger and Kill Frieza."

Korin "who is this Frieza?"

Kakarott angrily " he killed my Father and mother maybe even my brother."

Korin "so you want revenge, what will you do once you have killed Frieza?"

Kakarott "I'll train and roam the stars, fighting strong opponents until I die in battle."

Korin "Interesting. You seem to live and love fighting. Then I'll train you"

Korin got a jug and proclaimed "this is the Super spirit water, you drink it and you become stronger."

Kakarott went to get the jug when Korin pulled it away before she could grab it. Kakarott immediately understood "so this training will make me faster." She tried again and again till she got too tired and fell asleep. The next morning she asked Korin "I'm hungry, so I'm going hunting." Just as she was about to leave Korin produced a green bean. "This is a sensu bean it can fill me up for 10 days." Kakarott looked accusingly at Korin and examined the bean, when Korin ate one. Kakarott saw a bag of them and grabbed one. Carefully smelling it and licking it, satisfied it wasn't poison she ate it, instantly she felt full. Then she charged and attempted to take the jug of water, again it was pulled away.

This kept going for three more weeks until she finally grabbed it. "Yes finally. "Quickly she drunk the water. Then she asked Korin "it's normal water isn't it."

Korin"Yes, you get stronger from getting faster. I'm actually amazed you are the first person to complete the training in under a month while wearing weights. Even your former master Roshi took three years without wearing any weights."

Kakarott" so Korin are there any techniques that you can teach me."

Korin" me no but if you are invited to the Lookout, you can learn something new."

Kakarott's eyes brightened "so arrange it then."

Korin then closed his eyes, after a while he opened them."You have been accepted to be trained by Mr Popo. To get there just fly up straight till you find a large structure."

Kakarott then flew up far past the clouds, it was getting harder and harder to stay concious due to the lack of oxygen, but finally a large stucture emerged. It was a semi sphere hovering with no support, with buildings and a garden on the flat surface.

Kakarott was staying conscious and landed on the hovering platform.


	11. Chapter 11 Popo

I'm running a pat reon campaign until the 14th october all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my stories of their choice, they will also get a drawing of their oc

Details are on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 11 Popo

Kakarott landed on the lookout and was fighting for breath. Suddenly a Black Humanoid person with horrifyingly circular white eyes appeared. Kakarott immediatly got in a fighting position. "Are you Mr Popo?"

"Why yes I am, Korin told me that you want to learn something new." The humanoid casually said as he walked around Kakarott.

"But I'm not going to teach anything until you get used to the thin air. So good luck on that." With that the humanoid just dissapeared into thin air.

Kakarott tried to sense where he went, but no noise was made and she felt no movement in the wind either. She then focused on her breathing and kept alert.

After a few days her breathing relaxed as it got used to the thin air.

Noting that the Being was no longer there. She began training as normal.

Then a white light behind her shone brightly the full moon. Kakarott refusing to look up kept training while keeping her gaze focused to the ground.

Getting tired much faster than normal and with nothing to eat she lay down on her side and covered her eyes with her hands, attempting to at least rest if she couldn't sleep. But the moonlight kept her restless almost urging her to look up, ignoring it using all her willpower, she kept her eyes closed covered by her hands.

The minutes ticked by which turned to hours eventually her body wore out and fell asleep after three hours of restlessness.

When she woke up she felt rested but hungry so she flew down and hunted herself a meal. After eating she landed back on top of the Lookout. Greeting her was the Black humanoid Mr Popo.

"I see that you can at least breathe properly now." He said with a smile on his red lips.

"Your training is quite simple, all you have to do is catch me." Then it disappeared. Kakarott looked everywhere around her, listening for any movement, then she was struck on the side. She heard the voice of Popo speak"search for energies."

Kakarott "energies, what?"

Mr Popo reappeared "the energies that flow within every living creature, if you are at this level you should be able to sence them on you're own."

Kakarott surprised "how?" Popo stokes his head then clicks his fingers and shouts" right, you'll have to get in contact with you're own energy before you can sense others. Now do as I say. Sit down and focus on your breathing."

Kakarott complies stating"Sure, but this had better work."

She sat and began focusing solely on her breathing, it was tough at first, being distracted by her own thoughts. Then after a few hours she resumed her normal training, hunted and went to sleep.

The next day Popo had a bell in his hand. "Kakarott, today you will try and take this bell off me."

Kakarott looked up and smirked at the challenge. That was before Popo resumed."you'll be doing this blind folded, ear muffed, and from your sense of smell that I noticed when you hunt, nose plugs."

Kakarott balked" WHAT, how do I breathe then?"

Popo resumed "try breathing through your mouth."

Kakarott then sucked in air, before blowing air out again.

Popo"see that was easy. "

Kakarott then yelled "Your just removing all my sences, how the hell am I meant to find you if I can't use them."

Popo then smiled" by removing your finely tuned senses it forces the body to adapt and find some other way to sense. If you have found your own ki, it shouldn't be too hard to find others ki, when all your other senses have been blocked."

Popo then put all of the sensory blocking devices on.

Kakarott at the lack of sensory perception became agitated and uncomfortable. Then something hit her, probably Popo.

Kakarott attacked that area but hit nothing. Nervous now she spun around but was attacked in the back. Spinning around and attacking in a smooth fast motion, she hit nothing again. Her heart started beating faster and faster, the nerves left and a smirk appeared. She could sense nothing but she relished the challenge. She felt her own power, trying to find the enemy with it some how, but she was hit again.

She spun around as a reaction using her tail to attack but again found nothing. She continued like this for an undetermined amount of time until suddenly,

Her ear plugs were removed and she heard Popo "that is enough for today, we continue tomorrow." After all the sensory devices were removed. Kakarott looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set, so she flew down, hunted, ate and trained herself physically, trained her ki and sparred with an imaginary warrior improving her skills. This all before she went to sleep on the lookout.

She trained like this for a two months going off once a month to train her Ozaru, but afterwards she found it easy to concentrate and the sparring was getting easier as she started to feel energies. Eventually she was able to find other peoples energies that were nearby, also this allowed her to compare her own energy to others.


	12. Chapter 12 Dragonballs

Chapter 12 Dragonballs

After leaving the lookout she returned to greet Roshi for a heavier replacement weight.

Landing on the Island she felt two energy signatures both weaker than hers resting. Wanting to get Roshi's attention she yelled." Hey Roshi, I require heavier weights please ."

Roshi then after a while exited his house "oh, Hello Goku. No I don't have anymore weights."

Kakarott just crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. Sensing energy waving with Roshi she has a gut feeling and reacts to it. "You're lying and we both know you have heavier weights, and I won't bother you for the time being, if you give me them."

Roshi sighing"fine, but this is different to what you are used to." Going inside shuffling was heard. Finally after several minutes, Roshi returned with what looked like a sort of mascot suit in the shape of a Turtle with the area where the face would go a hole so a humans head would poke out.

Kakarott scoffed"what is this, I'm no mascot that runs around making a fool of them selves."

Roshi sighs"no Goku, this is my newly constructed weight suit and it distributes the weights evenly as if you were on a higher gravity planet."

Kakarott "interesting, fine I accept it." She then put in on and on top put her Vegeta weights as well. Taking off flying was harder this time and she heard something hit the ground.

Looking down it was that device from that blue haired girl. On it showed two glowing balls and in Roshi's location showed another glowing ball. Lowering herself she picked up the device and followed it to where Roshi was sitting, on the chair was a necklace that appeared to be glowing.

Kakarott asked" hey Roshi , does your necklace always glow like this?"

Roshi got up and examined it "never really noticed it before."

Kakarott searched her bag and found two more glowing balls, one was marked with seven stars and another was marked with two stars. Roshi's ball was marked with 1 star.

Kakarott "There might be seven of these things, I wonder what would happen if I gather all seven? I believe Gohan had one just like it with four stars. Do you mind if I borrow it and return it once I learn what these things do."

Roshi"sure, why not it's not like I have a use for it."

Kakarott took the ball from the necklace before storing it and flying off.

She flew straight to Gohan's house. Once she landed she noticed a wierd Robot attacking Gohan who simply knocked them back destroying the robot. "Now stop bothering me, this is the tenth time you have tried to take this jewel from me, leave me alone.!"

Kakarott walked up to Gohan smiling "hey Gohan, been busy?"

Gohan smiled back while walking towards her hugging her. " how have you been doing?"

Kakarott" I've learnt tons of stuff from Roshi, Korin..."

Gohan"wait a minute you trained with Korin and passed wow you have grown strong."

Kakarott "if you let me finish, I trained with Korin then I went up to the place above Korin and learnt from someone named Popo."

Gohan scratched his head"I don't know anyone above Korin's tower, I never went there myself, but you got even higher than Roshi, I'm proud of you. Also I have been keeping your ship clean as well as your hut."

Kakarott"thanks for that, Gohan."

Out of the Rubble of the Robot came three people, a blue short person, a dog wearing a sword, wielding a automatic gun and a ninja getup walking on two legs and a woman wearing a long dark jacket with a red star on her shoulder wielding the same automatic gun.

The short blue creature after looking down at a large tablet he was holding shouted" hey , you've got two dragon balls hand em over and we won't hurt you, Mai, Shu shoot if they make any sudden movements."

Kakarott felt their energy and laughed raising her hand slowly forming a ki ball blowing up the blue smurf creature. As she spoke she sharply changed tune and began seriously "No, you won't. Tell me exactly what these dragonballs are, what they do, as well as any catches associated with them. Speak if you wish to survive."

The dog scared, his finger twitched on his automatic gun firing it. Kakarott not only caught all the bullets but threw them straight at him, making him a riddled corpse.

Seeing this the woman turned towards the dog and cried" No Shu, Damn it. "She then dropped the gun and raised her arms above her head.

Gohan seeing this narrowed his eyes at Kakarott "that was unnecessary they were no threat."

Kakarott" they fired their weapon to kill me, the smurf ordered them, if it had been anyone else they'd be dead."

Gohan" true I do see you're point. Actually that reminded me of when you left. Not long after I heard a gunshot and rushed over, to then find a girl with a hole in her chest and an empty gun next to a crashed car. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Kakarott keeping her eyes on the woman answered "Yeah, first she crashed into me then she got out and started shooting for no reason, so I punched her."

Gohan "I managed to stop the bleeding and rushed her to the closest hospital. You should be more careful and avoid confrontation."

Still keeping her eyes on the woman presumably called Mai, while responding."She crashed into me, then she tried to kill me, so I attacked."

Gohan looking disappointed "You need to be more forgiving and just dodge their attacks. You can easily kill people so just be careful."

Kakarott grumbles and retorts "Whatever."

Kakarott turned to the woman. "Tell me everything you know about these balls. And I will let you live."

The woman from deduction must be called Mai, then cleared her throat and began explaining." These balls are called dragonballs, you gather all seven in one place, then you say the words, rise eternal Shenron grant me my wish. The dragon will grant any one wish you so desire."

Kakarott "interesting they can grant any wish?"

Mai "Yes, any wish you desire."

Kakarott"you are free to go."

Mai immediately turned and ran away.

Kakarott then turned to Gohan."Gohan would you mind me borrowing your four star ball."

Gohan "sure, what are you going to wish for?"

Kakarott"Information on why I was left to survive on this planet, how strong the person was that defeated my father and killed my mother."

Gohan"Seems like a good wish. Here wait a moment while I go get it." He entered his small house and soon exited again with the ball in his hands. "Here you go Goku."

Kakarott took the ball and as she flew off she shouted "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13 Red Ribbon

Red Ribbon

Flying still wearing the weighted turtle suit, following the dots she saw a ton of people wearing military uniforms, armed with a multitude of differing firearms, searching for something in the location of where the dragonball was located. She zoomed on the device and found the exact location. Swooping down she flipped over a rock, bagged the ball and flew up without most of the soldiers noticing.

But as she was about to fly off, a voice yelled. "Hey you what are you doing here."

Kakarott sensing their power found them much higher than the soldiers and might provide her a slight challenge wearing the suit. She stayed where she was an announced "I am Kakarott the Saiyan Queen of this mud ball of a planet. I am the one who single handedly obliterated king Furry's entire army."

Only a few soldiers recognised her from the central base." Holy shit it's the saiyan, run." They immediately scattered instilling panic and dread amongst the rest of the soldiers. Then the General leading the soldiers shouted. "Stand firm, there is no cause to be alarmed. I, General Brown you may have heard my other name Yamcha. I will defeat this mascot idiot and the Red Ribbon Army will take over the earth." The remaining soldiers cheered. "General Brown, Gen-er-al,Gen-er-al."

Kakarott lowered herself to the ground and took up a fighting stance , all the while grinning. The General had Dark brown hair that went past his shoulders. On his side was a wide sword. He was older and taller than Kakarott.

The General charged in first drawing his sword and slashed at Kakarott with his other hand he punched Kakarott's head.

She dodged the sword attack by jumping back and fired a ki blast but was hit in the head. Yamcha then rolled down and forwards dodging the blast and positioned himself in melee range. Again he slashed this time upwards and managed to knee her in the gut, but Kakarott grabbed the sword and ripped it out of his hands, throwing it away. Stunned, long enough for Kakarott to punch him once, this got his head back in the game, he attacked and unleashed a series of punches towards Kakarott, who managed to block half of them, the ones that did hit hurt more than his previous attacks. She head butted the General and used her tail to trip him up while she kicked him. Yamcha fell on his back and Kakarott's foot landed on his throat.

Smirking Kakarott shouted"is this the best Humans can do? Yamcha you have more power than most, if you pledge your allegece to me you will survive and grow much stronger."

Yamcha scared now, he began thinking"but what of my men."

Kakarott sneered"they are weak, however if you order them to stand down and follow me then they will survive."

Yamcha then cleared his throat and ordered."stand down, change in orders, we will pledge allegiance to Kakarott, she will make us stronger so we can still take what we want, no one can touch us now."

The soldiers although still scared realised this was the only way they could survive. And one shouted"Hail Kakarott, we will follow General Brown to the depths of hell. Hail Kakarott Queen of the earth." Then the rest followed cheering.

Satisfied Kakarott released the pressure on Yamcha's neck. He stood himself up and asked his new Queen "what now my Queen?"

Kakarott smirking she states"we find the other dragonballs and recruit more of the Red Ribbon soldiers into my army, as well as any worth while Generals."

Yamcha turned to his men and ordered"You will no longer call me Brown, call me General Yamcha, we are not in the Red Ribbon Army any more, we're in Queen Kakarott's Army."

She then ordered" keep the name Red Ribbon Army as it is already known and has reputation, I'll take it all over soon anyway. Now the first part of your training is to gather rocks weighing around 50 kg and put them in your packs, you will be running, following me and keeping up. Those who fall behind are left behind."

She waited until all the soldiers and Yamcha had gathered rocks into their pack, when they were all ready to go she took off flying still wearing her heavy suit. The soldiers ran behind carrying their rifles following her as did Yamcha.

She flew to the next location taking weeks stopping only to hunt, cook, eat and sleep.

When they got there there were more soldiers at the location where the dragonball was.

There was a huge mountain with a Castle and burn marks all around. The Radar indicated the dragonball was in the Castle and the Red Ribbon Soldiers were all pointing their guns at one large man. He had a horned helmet and a large battle axe. The leader of the soldiers had white hair and was bare chested with a Red Ribbon tied to his right arm, also in his right hand was a large Calibre pistol. Kakarott felt for the strongest power, finding two stronger powers, one was only double the strength of the average basic solder. While the other was almost as strong as Gohan. She flew down to hear the Commotion.

"Hey you give us the dragonball or we'll kill you." The leader shouted raising a large calibre pistol at the large man.

Kakarott watched and saw the Large man punch the leader knocking him down before he could pull the trigger. The soldiers shocked stopped what they were doing and looked at the commotion as they saw their leader on the ground.

A few who saw Kakarott shouted "it's the Saiyan who killed the entire Royal army alone, Run." They scampered making the remaining soldiered afraid and uneasy.

The leader groaned and pulled himself up."I am General White, you can't take me down that eas..." As the large man brought down his battle axe, the General then fell down blood pouring out of his gut as the Battleaxe was removed.

Seeing that the General was dealt with Kakarott ordered"if you want to survive you pledge your allegiance to me. In doing so you will become much stronger and can do as you please so long as you do what I say when I say it. I am Queen Kakarott"

Just then General Yamcha and all his soldiers arrived looking tired and haggard. Kakarott quickly spoke up "ah, I see you've finally arrived, my General."

The other soldiers were shocked, this was The Yamcha, the strongest General the Red Ribbon Army had ever recruited and he was now forced to work for Kakarott, who had single handedly wiped out the entire Royal Military.

Kakarott "so what is your answer?"

They then shouted "hail Kakarott, hail Queen Kakarott."

She walked over to the large man and asked"Hello I am Kakarott, how are you?"

She waited for him to answer and he Replied with "I am the Ox king, and am well and what brings you here?"

Kakarott then asked " I heard you had a ball that looks like this. You are a friend of Gohan's, I am as well." She showed a ball with one star, then she continued"what would you want to trade for it?"

The Ox King then smiled and said"well then a friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine. It's in my newly rebuilt Castle, It has no value so I don't see why can't have it, consider it a gift. Give my regards to Gohan will you."

Kakarott smiled back"When I see him, I will."

He turned to the castle and some servants came out, they were ordered and soon returned to the castle, going back to their king with the dragonball. They handed it to

Kakarott who then thanked the Ox King.

"Take care Ox King."

He replied "You too, Kakarott" before returning to his castle.

Yamcha then asked "My Queen, you know Gohan, as in the great martial artist Gohan?"

Kakarott turned with a quizzical face "How do you know him?"

Yamcha "He's famous in the martial arts community. I am a big fan."

Kakarott "Maybe you can meet him someday. But right now we have to get the last dragon ball."

Kakarott ordered the new soldiers to put rocks in their pack, after they were done she left for the last ball. They all followed running behind Yamcha's men who were now relatively used to the harsh training.


	14. Chapter 14 Takeover

Takeover

Kakarott flew near the location of the last dragonball, it was located in a large military base in the largest building. Several weeks had passed while they traveled, to counteract her transformation, she would keep her eyes covered at night and always looking down at the ground.

When they arrived near the Red Ribbon HQ Yamcha shouted up to her"Queen how do you want to do this. The ball should be located on the highest level of the Command building, the biggest one in the centre. I Suggest we go in with very few men beat down and hire Commander Blue he has some ability to paralyse people with his psychic ability, we kill Commander Red and I say that we force the rest to follow you. Once you have the last ball."

Kakarott "a good idea General, but I have a better idea. Yamcha follow me. You there soldier" pointing to the strongest of the basic soldiers." your now in charge of this rabble, make them all stay here and don't be noticed." He nodded and smiled turning to his men as Yamcha removed his pack and ran after Kakarott who flew towards the military base. She flew straight into the building with Yamcha sneaking his way in.

Kakarott flew straight into the highest window , there on a pedestal was the last ball, she grabbed it put it in her bag and flew out looking for Commander Red. Searching for the Highest Power she found it and flew through Corridors finding a blonde haired man training his paralysing powers on a defenceless man.

Kakarott landed and stated "you must be this General Blue."

The General shirtless turned to the girl intruding into his room and shouted"Get out of my Damned room I'm busy."

Kakarott then punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying out into the court yard. Following him she landed and he got up stroking his chin."Why You!" He then threw a few punches which she managed to dodge, then he threw punch after after punch until he started tiring only landing two punches from his entire tirade. "Fine, you're Good, but now you'll lose."

Red Ribbon Soldiers from all over gathered to watch the punch on.

General Blue then adopted a strange stance and his eyes shone blue. It hit Kakarott who felt like she couldn't move, she smiled. " great Job, however."

Then suddenly out of the blue Yamcha struck General blue who was sent skidding along the ground.

Blue got up and his eyes shone again. Yamcha tried moving his body but couldn't "What the hell, why can't I move?"

Kakarott also found that she was paralysed again.

Blue smirked "This is the power of a Psychic."

Kakarott then stared directly at Blue and yelled "Is this All you have?"

She slowly forced her ki to rise which allowed her body to move forward slowly pushing through the psychic energy she formed a large blue ki ball.

General Blue yelled "How is this Possible?"

Kakarott then walked forward, flew into the air and began hovering before throwing the ball at a stunned General Blue causing it to push him along the ground and explode making a cloud of dust. "I am Queen Kakarott, I single handedly killed the entire Royal Army, if you want to survive, surrender and pledge allegiance to me. You can do as you please so long as you do what I say when I say it."

More soldiers that had witnessed what happened in the Capital shouted "it's the Saiyan that annihilated the entire army, run for your lives." As they sprinted away.

Making everyone even more scared and uneasy after witnessing the energy attack.

General blue was heavily injured with second and third degree burns all over his body. He slowly pulled himself up as the dust cleared, looking up he saw the tailed girl that had nearly killed him. He had heard how the entire Royal planetary army had just disappeared. Then news from central city that the King was dead and the army defeated.

They also were able to send soldiers to all the bases and steal all their equipment with no opposition, even whole ships, planes and even carriers. Then soldiers that had defected from the Royal military started arriving and they all said that they were annihilated by some Saiyan demon with a tail that can fly that called herself Kakarott. This girl Certainly has a tail and can fly.

Then General Blue afraid for his life shouted " I will follow you Kakarott."

Seeing their second strongest General and person in the army surrender and switch allegiance made every other soldiers do the same.

Soon the entire Military base was shouting Praise for Kakarott. Then A short red haired man and an African man stepped out. The red haired man shouted "what is this Ruckus?"

Kakarott turned and asked "are you Commander Red?"

The short man responded proudly "yes". Kakarott then charged forward and impaled him before then forming a ki ball detonating it, completely obliterating his body. This shocked every soldier present. Then even the African knelt and switched allegiance out of fear.

Kakarott pleased called out "General Yamcha, we are done here."

Yamcha relaxed as the psychic attack was released, he raised his arm and stretched it. Wordlessly he walked up to Blue and Clocked him in the head sending him tumbling across the ground before shouting "THATS FOR PULLING THAT PSYCHIC CRAP ON ME." Satisfied he calmly walked to Kakarott.

"I am here my Queen." As he knelt down on one knee lowering his head.

Kakarott then ordered "these are your men, Now, train them to be strong. Also see to it that Blue is Medicated."

Yamcha then stated "Medics, Surgeons fix up Blue. Every body else get your packs, fill them up like normal, then add in 50kg worth of weights, we have vehicles to collect. We will run and you will keep up. Those who fall behind will be left behind. Packs will be weighed."

Kakarott happy with her work flew off ordering the remaining soldiers to enter the base and that all was accomplished, they were to resume training under General Yamcha.

Kakarott then flew off in the direction of her hut, training her ki,physical training and sparring with an imaginary opposition along the way. The trip took several weeks with her training her Ozaru form when the moon was full.


	15. Chapter 15 Revelations

Revelations

When Kakarott neared her hut she stopped by Gohan's place.

"Hello, Gohan." As she knocked on the door.

The door opened after a little while. Gohan emerged happy to see her. "Goku, how did your search go? Did you make you're wish?"

Kakarott then laughed and proclaimed"nope, I wanted you to be there as well."

She then pulled out all seven of the balls which were all glowing. Then she yelled "Arise Shenron and Grant me my wish."

As she said that the sky turned black and a dragon shot out from the balls. It was a long chinese style dragon, mostly snake like with small arms and legs with no wings, that was slightly coiled as it floated in mid air looking huge. It's eyes were red and it's teeth large. Then an almighty deep voice reverberated in the air coming from the Dragon. "I am the Eternal Dragon, I will grant only one wish."

Kakarott and Gohan stood in awe of the beast, then Kakarott remembered why she summoned it.

Yelling aloud she demanded" I wish to know everything about Frieza, from his strength compared to mine to the circumstances that both my parents are dead by his hand, including forces he commands, if any."

The Dragons Eyes shone brightly and he spoke "the one called Frieza is millions times stronger than you in his strongest form, he has four transformations which really are there to contain the power of his true form which he has little finesse with. He has a father called King Cold who is stronger than him in his most basic form but is weaker than his original form.

Cold employed the saiyan race, your race for a hundred years before handing over the control of the saiyans to Frieza. As the saiyans grew in power Frieza became scared that one day they would over throw him once a super saiyan came to be. Frieza then exterminated the saiyan race leaving but a handful of male survivors, including your brother Raditz. Your father happened to get a clue that Frieza betrayed them and futilely tried to rebel and kill Frieza, He and your mother died when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta with the entire saiyin race still on planet with a massive ball of energy. Planet Vegeta is the only planet of the saiyans.

The army of Frieza spans the entire Galaxy with trillions upon trillions of soldiers. The average soldier is three times your current strength with your weights off. They use devices known as scouters to determine a persons power level and are used as communicators. Frieza has a team of intelligence personnel listening to scouter frequencies and report interesting information to him. The strongest soldier besides Frieza being fifty thousand times your current strength again with no weights. You're wish has been Granted."

The dragon flew into the balls before they lifted themselves and started to separate and spread out. Kakarott noticing this Jumped up and grabbed four before chasing after the rest getting all of the balls. Looking at them they had turned to stone. Kakarott then put them in her bag with the ball detector.

Gohan then with his mouth still wide open in awe "wow, I'm so sorry Goku, I didn't know."

Kakarott then closed her eyes and spoke softly. "I have known for a long time from the moment you found me that I was a saiyan and that my father must have fought Frieza. He told me to train to defeat Frieza if he didn't come back. And Gohan my true name Is Kakarott."

Gohan "what? You mean, wait you don't mean you wiped out the Kings forces?"

Kakarott then straighted out and firmly stated" I landed and then they fired first, then after I defeated the first base they kept coming and coming so I found where they came from to stop them attacking me."

Gohan"Then you, You killed the King."

Kakarott "He was ordering them."

Gohan held his head in shame "I can't believe it, you killed millions of people, they all had homes and houses."

Kakarott still firmly stating"they were soldiers, that's what they signed up for. Remember they attacked first and kept coming."

Gohan "I should have brought you up better, this is all my fault." As he lay his head on his hands and cried.

Kakarott watched feeling a pit in her stomach rise as she saw her carer look at her with eyes that showed they had been betrayed.

Not wanting any more of this she took off flying and landed next to her hut.

She grabbed her ship and flew to the Capital Central City entered her castle, deposited her ship in the next room from the Royal suite and then went to the courtyard to train.


	16. Chapter 16 Cementing Power

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons will get their oc included in any of my stories of their choice and get a drawing of their oc. Details are on my profile page.

* * *

Cementing Power

After each Ozaru Transformation she would check on her Soldiers Progress. Today was such a day.

She flew to the main Red Ribbon army Base. She landed and felt out their powers, they were growing nicely for how weak they once were, however she noticed that they lacked the ability to fly. She yelled out as Loud as she could muster "all Soldiers outside and Stand at attention."

Soon the entire base of soldiers both male and female filled the courtyard including All the newly appointed Generals all soldiers were wearing their weighed down training packs. Yamcha was now the most senior General, he was given the highest rank of Admiral General, leading the Airforce,Naval Fleet and Army with the most power and experience. He over saw the training regimes and continued to increase his power via training every day.

Kakarott flew to Yamcha "It is time you all learnt to fly. I will instruct you only on this one day. It will be up to you to continue your training.

Now you first must feel the energy in your gut, like you do when throwing a ki enfused punch like General Yamcha has said you have learnt. You push that energy down out of your feet and you will be able to fly as you see me do all the time."

The soldiers followed her instructions and some managed to hover about a metre above the ground while others barely just lifted their feet off the ground.

Kakarott smirked "good you have all been training then, keep at it and soon you will have little use for planes, tanks and is an achievement to hover for the first time never mind while you are wearing weighed down packs"

She then flew to the intelligence division where General Robert or as he was called General Blue, training his soldiers, they too were hovering. Calling the General she yelled "General Robert, how have your soldiers gone in learning my shocking technique. "

The General replied while still hovering "They are improving greatly the more time that progresses."

Kakarott then flew to Yamcha who was flying around but more slowly "I see that you have improved in strength since the last time we spoke. And you have quickly picked up flying. Tell me have you taught the soldiers yet how to do Ki blasts that I taught you a few weeks ago now?"

General Yamcha replied with a smile and proudly ordered "Soldiers show the Queen your Ki blasts."

The soldiers stopped Hovering and fired at targets that were scrapped vehicles around the central square.

Kakarott smirked and yelled "Keep up the Good next stage is to fly and fire ki blasts as well as using ki infused punches."

The soldiers then Hovered their way to the targets while firing ki blasts and attacked with a punch that completely destroyed the targets.

She turned to face Yamcha smiling "well you have done a great job, make sure to keep getting stronger, make sure that the soldiers also get stronger. Remember the mantra."

Yamcha smiled "yes, how could I forget, Those who fall behind, are left behind."

Kakarott curious about something else asked "While flying over I took the Scenic route and noticed that you have multiple small bases in locations at the former Royal Military spots plus a Tower in the north. I just realised, where do you get money from to pay all the soldiers?"

Yamcha looked at her and stated"we steal from the banks when we need money."

Kakarott then asked" The king used to ask for a tax, since I am leader now they should pay tax."

Yamcha looked at her as if she was a genius "Yes, a great idea my Queen. Why didn't I think of that. "

Kakarott then announced"Soldiers of the Red Ribbon Military, soon you will be tasked with enforcing my rein for me. Full details will be briefed when it is time."

Kakarott then turned to Yamcha and asked"I need to make a broadcast to all tv stations, can you do that?"

Yamcha looked at her and smiled "Easily we have military grade hacking programmes that can hack anything. Commercial Tv is a cinch. I'll just get a camera set up in the Commanders office, which by the way is actually yours. "

Kakarott looked puzzled "But I'm never really here."

Yamcha"That's why I use it in your absence."

Kakarott then asked "The former king had an administration dealing with multiple trillions of zeni. Get Someone to locate it even if they have to use hacking programmes. I want it all transferred to my personal account."

Yamcha then saluted her "Yes, my Queen."Then rushing off he ordered everything to be set up and a military intelligence officer from General Blue's soldiers was soon sitting at a super computer searching for the funds.

After an hour everything was ready, a single camera was on a pedistal pointing straight at her. Kakarott removed all her weighted clothing and stood in front of the desk. She stood up straight and looked confident with her tail wrapped around her waist.

Then a soldier stated while holding up three fingers counting down one by one pulling them into the fist "We begin transmission in 3 2.." he began being silent as he indicated one and zero.

Knowing that they were now recording Kakarott spoke"I am Kakarott your Queen. I come from a race known as the strongest race in the universe, The Saiyans. "

At this she unfurled her tail from her waist and let it be free in its movements before she coiled it round her waist again.

Continuing with her speech.

"Single handedly, I defeated your army's and took control of the Red Ribbon military. As of today you are subject to my laws. First of all Martial law is declared, no one besides Red Ribbon soldiers can be outside after seven pm. People caught outside at those times will be imprisoned, if your lucky you might be conscripted, if not then you will shot by an inexperienced soldier.

In regards to taxation every person earning up to 50000 zeni a year will be taxed nothing. Those earning above 50000 will keep 50 000, the rest is taken as tax.

Businesses pay 50% tax.

There are no tax breaks, no loop holes, if companies or individuals have withheld a single dollar, the price is live incineration by my hand of the individual. In a companies case the whole board of directors including the CEO will be incinerated on live TV. That is all for now."

After a bit Yamcha turned to Kakarott "Wow, you really know how to instil fear in people, you were amazing."

Kakarott just smirked and walked out of the room. "I have my own training to do. I want the money in my account by the end of the month so get a Military Intelligence officer to transfer that money from where ever it is." She then flew out of the building, flying back to Central City Castle.


	17. Chapter 17 The Report

The Report

A year had passed. Kakarott went to check on the Dragonballs.

"I wonder if I can bring the saiyans back to life on earth especially my parents."

She entered the treasure room, in the bag the Balls were now glowing.

She took them outside and chanted"Rise eternal Shenron and grant my wish."

The dragon Rose from the balls and the sky darkened. In a loud booming voice it spoke" I am the eternal dragon, I will grant you One Wish."

Kakarott then yelled" bring the saiyans that died because of Frieza to life on earth."

The dragon paused then spoke "It Is beyond my power, too long has passed. They have been dead for longer than a year."

Kakarott "Well Damn, then return from were ever you came from you useless thing."

The dragon then returned to the balls but this time they did not fly off or turn to stone. She put them back in the treasure room.

Two more years had passed and Kakarott kept up her training with the weight suit and left the castle every month for Ozaru training and hunted every day. When she was used to it, she ordered a tailor and weight making company to make her a better styled weight suit that matched with her armour and was heavier.

Somewhere over the ocean on an advanced airship, a thirty year old Woman wearing a dark coat with a red star patched on one arm had in her arms a blue rice cooker with a weird yellow seal with red characters written, spelling out the words Containment Seal. The Woman teary eyed vowed Vengeance, ripped off the seal and opened the rice cooker. A mist arose as soon as the appliance was open and from the mist she saw standing behind was a Dark green wrinkly man with what looked antennae.

The Woman kneeled and spoke as calmly as she could. "Demon King Piccolo, I care not for what you do to this world, nor for the people on it, I just ask one favour of you, Kill the tailed Girl, known as Goku."

The Demon King pondered and intrigued asked"What did This Goku Do to create such hatred to release me?"

The woman faced him and stated through gritted teeth as her memories and images of their gruesome death flooded back into her mind. "She killed the only two people that cared for me, Pilaf with an explosion formed from her hand and Shu killed with his own bullets."

Piccolo smiled"You have true rage that you care so little for the world. I like that. What is your name?"

The woman replaying images of her comrades death as if they were still fresh in her mind answered."Mai."

One day during training Kakarott received a report from the Red Ribbon Army,

"General Blue here,"

Kakarott sighed "you can use your real Name Robert."

He responded with

"General Robert just doesn't sound right."

Kakarott "is there anything of importance or is this a friendly conversation."

"Right of course your highness, reports have come in that a lot of martial artists including some winners such as Tien and Master Roshi have been Killed, notably the second place Krillin was found dead with a sigil stabbed into him reading Demon. Roshi was found in a field alongside Tien and another warrior known as Choutzu, their last words were Piccolo.

Searching through the records we found 300 year old journals stating that this Piccolo easily defeated the military, similar to what you did, but a group of Martial artists some how sealed him away.

The evidence would show that this Piccolo is killing all Martial artists"

Kakarott's eyes widened "any word of Gohan?"

"No there is no Gohan on the dead list."

Kakarott taking a breath of relief" that's good. Thanks for the info General, Good day."

"Yes my Queen, good day to you too."the connection was cut and she turned off the phone.

Kakarott then stretched her arms and legs, before searching for the strongest energy. Finding it, she found other energies that were weaker but still far stronger than any thing else that were flying around the world.

She left the dragonballs and radar in the bag in the treasure room where she had put it years ago. She took off flying.

After a few hours of flying she saw a green creature kill an Indian martial artist. She yelled out to gain its attention." Hey up here."

The green creature had wings and two things protruding from its head as well it was wearing really different clothing. "Give up" it yelled"and your death will be swift and painless."

Kakarott laughed and charged in, the creature threw a punch but she narrowly dodged it, she swung her body around and kicked the creature in the head before smashing her tail as hard as she could into the creature. It slammed into the ground.

Picking itself up she flew down and hit the creature in the stomach. It bent over so she grabbed its neck and snapped it, breaking the neck and killing the creature.

She charged up a ki ball and incinerated the body. Sensing a energy coming closer she waited.

After a few minutes a big fat green creature with hilariously small wings arrived.

It looked shocked as it gazed upon its fallen comrade "how could a meek human Kill Tambourine. I am Drum, I will be your death."

Kakarott laughed as she charged, she was loving this the challenge the fight everything. They had the same strength as her but had absolutely no skill and were easy to dispatch. She dropped to the ground suddenly charging a blue ki ball" Riot Buster" the ball grew and she threw it slamming into the big creature pushing it to the ground. When the creature hit the ground the blast exploded incinerating the creature.

On a Ship somewhere "Demon King I have found the dragon balls, they are located in the same place, However it will be difficult to accomplish as it is the Palace of Kakarott."

The Demon King felt his heart stop and an energy belonging to one of his own children fell, then soon after his last son bred for combat also fell.

Next to the Demon king was a green demon with a Pelican shaped head." My Lord, I can't believe it but a Human has killed my brothers."

"Mai, my sons have fallen in battle, I must eviscerate the perpetrator. Punish them for their ignorance of who they just killed.

Mai drive this contraption of yours where I say, then fly away to steal the Dragonballs. My son Piano will go with you and make the wish to grant me eternal Youth in my Prime to restore my former power. Know Mai that even though he was not born for combat, he is still much stronger than you."

Mai turned towards Piccolo "Yes my Lord." Before changing course to where Piccolo pointed.

Then after a few minutes an even larger power got closer. Kakarott then removed her weight suit as she felt the creature approach. A large flying ship with the words Pilaf written on the side came into view. When it was close enough a door opened and a creature flew out calmly, the ship then turned and flew west.

The creature looked old and wrinkly with dark green skin. "So you are the one who dispatched my children, before you die, you shall know my name. I am the all powerful King Pi... "

Kakarott smiled"Piccolo, yes I know, your children, they were the warm up, you're the main event."

The creature grumbled and charged at her, she swiftly dodged and punched it on the head, it swung around and fired a blast out if it's mouth at close range. Kakarott noticed it just in time and blocked, before counter attacking with her tail smashing into its side. Piccolo was taken aback by the power. Kakarott continued Punching and Kicking the creature before it let out a roar and threw its arms and legs out unleashing a large blast that sent her flying back.

She stopped in mid air and waited for it to come to her. She then yelled "is this all you have 'king' you will die soon." She bluffed as she felt painful but the bloodlust was well and truly in her system, she was enjoying every second of the fight.

The creature laughed as it came near "that's the best thing, you can't kill me but I can kill you. If you kill me Kami dies, if he dies the dragonballs are no more."

Kakarott then pulled out her mobile phone and called General Blue.

"General come to my location at 1112, 4679 with your best men that learnt your move."

She closed the phone and put it in her pocket.

Piccolo laughed "calling your friends they are useless against my might."

Kakarott then attacked firing a few ki blasts then shot forwards through the smoke with a fully charged Riot Buster and slammed it into Piccolo who was pushed backwards as she threw the ball forcing Piccolo to the ground before it exploded.

Sensing that Piccolo was still alive she charged in, but was met by a close range fully charged attack. She blocked and flew upwards fast to dodge the attack.

She then flew down fast and kicked the creature on the head. Soon she she felt multiple energies coming to her location, before hearing the typical sound of jet helicopters.

These vehicles had the main body of a Huey military helicopter, it had no tail or rotors instead it had a rocket engine at the back. Where the helicopter rotors would be a small dome took its place. The helicopters had two large sliding doors, one on each side. This is where the soldiers would fly out or get in. The Pilot and navigator sat in the front with their own personal doors on each side, separated from the rest by the backs of their seats.

General Blue and his soldiers were here. They flew out of the Helicopters and immediately fired their shocking ki blasts at Piccolo. Kakarott then Fired an electrically charged filled ki blast that made piccolo immediately stop moving. She then flew straight to Central city taking a few minutes flying to the treasury. But when she got there, The sky darkened and the dragon rose out. Then she heard

"Dragon,I wish to grant King Piccolo eternal Youth in his Prime to restore his former power."

Kakarott thinking Quickly shouted"and separate the life force between Kami and Piccolo."

The dragons red eyes shone "It has been done." The dragon balls rose into the air, Kakarott grabbed all of them and put them back in the bag, before firing two ki attacks incinerating both Mai and Piano. She put the bag in the treasury before locking it back up. She then flew as fast as she could back to Piccolo to find that half the soldiers were bleeding out on the ground and the others were battered but holding him in place. Kakarott charged in and fired a Riot Buster. The large energy ball struck Piccolo and forced him across the wastes where it exploded in mid air.

Kakarott quickly ordered" get the injured back to base now."

General Blue and the rest complied, picking up the injured soldiers and flying into the Helicopters. They then headed back to base.

Kakarott flew after Piccolo and sensed where he was. She fired a basic ki blast at him and created an afterimage for it to hit. She struck it in the neck from behind, causing the so called demon to gasp for breath.

She unleashed a tirade of punches and kicks, but he didn't seem that much hurt. He had a few cuts and scrapes but not much.

He laughed "is this all the earth has to offer, pitiful. You may have beaten me in my old state, but no human can match my power in my prime."

Piccolo looked a lighter shade of Green with no wrinkles any more.

Ignoring his boast she continued to attack kicking and punching him. But he deflected most and delivered some of his own inflicting injuries with each attack.

She needed more power and fast so she Screamed and her muscles bulked up, arms, legs chest and all her power doubled. She compared herself to Piccolo and it was still not enough. Nonetheless she charged forward firing ki blasts to obscure Piccolos vision and hit him with everything she had. She punched and kicked infusing her ki with her attacks, but he still seemed fine.

Piccolo began attacking back, the result, she was tossed around, kicked, punched and blasted. Leaving her in a heap causing her to loose her boosted bulky form.

"You put up a fight better than any human I have met, but you are still pathetic, prepare to die."

Kakarott groaned on the ground attempting to get her feet under her to stand up. With one push she managed but her boost was gone and she was tired. Her pride wounded, never before had an opponent so soundly beaten her, not even Gohan. Defiant and with rage rising she yelled "I will not die here, how dare you call me pathetic. I will find a way to end you." She searched her body for any scraps of power remaining, pulling it from every where heart, lungs gut, arms legs, but still scraps until she found energy in her tail. She pulled the energy out and Roared. Suddenly her power started rising but her mind was loosing control to rage, her body started swelling and bulked up much more than before, only now she felt faster as well as stronger.

This felt so much like the Ozaru with the loss of mind. So she began recalling all her memories and sense of self.

In control for the moment she fired a ki blast and charged in before making an afterimage and kicking his side. He turned behind expecting her to be there, then was hit on his left side. Taking advantage she kept attacking punching and kicking until he was able to block again. She flew back just out of reach and fired a ki blast obscuring his view. She then prepared herself and chanted"Ka" energy gathering, "Me", the energy started growing. "Ha" the energy formed a Blue ki ball "Me" the energy ball grew twice the size, "Hyaaa" she thrust one hand Forward releasing the energy in a stream of blue from her feet that pushed her at a greater speed . Kakarott's fist pierced through the smoke and hit Piccolo. Her energy kept rising straining her mind as she fought for control, but she kept channeling all the rising energy into the Kamahameha.

She saw Piccolo struggle at the other end and in a last ditch effort to remain in control and to destroy Piccolo, she bulked up doubling her power as she hung on to her sense of self as if clinging on to her life. She Punctured through Piccolo. Seeing that he was now in her Kamehameha impaled the energy beam flowing until all the energy was used up from her body, and she fell to the ground exhausted.

She felt for Piccolo's energy it was gone. She lifted up her head to see where his body lay but all she found were thousands of fist sized chunks of green skin and purple blood covering chunks of flesh and muscle.

Smiling to herself she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

reviews

Shiranai Atsune

chapter 13 honestly i havent thought through what arc we are in, i suppose chapter 1 to 3 is Introduction Earth,

chapter 4 to 7 is Childhood Caretaker,

chapter 8 to 12 is Training with the best,

12 to 16 is Control

Thanks for the constant reviews week to week

review serus black antihumannature

thanks for the review, wow you read the whole thing geez, i tend to release these once a week. yeah the whole point of this is to show that she doesnt kill for no reason, but she still has to find a way to satiate her bloodlust and at least fight someone.


	18. Chapter 18 Hospital

Hospital

Kakarott woke up and looked around . She noticed people Rushing around in Red Ribbon Medical Uniforms. She was in a bed and wrapped up in bandages, she was in a room with three medical staff running around, there were machines of all sorts in the room as well as a large screen Tv on the wall in perfect view. As she went to get up the pain was too much and groaned as she lay back on the bed.

"She's awake" one of the staff yelled. Kakarott quickly ordered "Get my body repaired as fast as Possible. Find General Yamcha and order that He and General Bob are to guard me in my current state."

Then the nearest Doctor replied abut scared "General Yamcha ahead already stationed his two strongest Soldiers to Guard your door. General Bob who brought you in also put two of his strongest soldiers to Guard you. So there are four of the Strongest warriors the Red Ribbon Army can provide. As for your condition, we have done everything to speed up your recovery, it should take 3 months of resting and letting your body repair itself, then three months of Physiotherapy to build back your muscles."

Kakarott snarled at the doctor and screamed" I will not lose any Strength that I have gained, there has to be a way to sustain my muscle mass."

The Doctor paused for a moment before replying."there is a few studies that show if weak electrical current is flowing through muscles over a long period of time, the Muscles retain their strength."

Kakarott "then do that then."

The doctor then asked "I have to get the materials and a specialist do you mind waiting a few hours?"

Kakarott yelled angrily "Yes now get Moving."

The Doctor rushed out of the room.

Kakarott then saw a tv remote and pressed the on button. The Tv turned on showing a Tv soap opera. She changed Channels until she came across the UFC channel. She watched each combatant enter the ring and was interested in the battle that would follow. They attacked each other by punching and Kicking, one attempted to wrap the opponent in a lock but escaped just in the nick of time by elbowing the oppositions kidney. Kakarott cheered when any of the opponents took a substantial hit. None the less it doesn't need saying that she enjoyed the series of battles that took place for the time it took the doctors and specialists to make the device required.

After a few hours the doctor and an engineer entered the room with a bundle of wires connected to something. The doctor then spoke up "Dr Gero is here with the device you requested, we will be wiping down areas on your chest legs arms and back with rubbing alcohol, then we will be attaching the electrode pads to your muscles. Do I have your consent?"

Kakarott then answered "yes, now get on with it."

As she said the Doctor rubbed her muscles with the alcohol then attached the electrode pads to her muscles. The device was then connected to a device by Dr Gero . He was a surely man that seemed annoyed, he had white hair starting to thin and a white well groomed moustache. He then spoke "Now Queen Kakarott I will start with a low voltage and increase, Say stop when you're muscles start contracting."

He turned the machine on first nothing happened but as the voltage increased she felt her muscles start to contract. Kakarott ordered sharply "stop."

Dr Gero then stopped touching the device and started to tinker with another device. Kakarott's muscles started to contract and relax. The Doctor spoke up "We will turn the device on for two hours a day, the rest of the time your body will rest and recover from your injuries. Is that alright."

Kakarott then sighed "Yes you can leave now. Say Dr Gero have you started work on my Gravity training machine yet, there is a large prize of 1 billion Zeni, for the best design."

Dr Gero huffed then spoke softly"I was working on it until you called me here with this incredibly simple thing. There are a few things I need to work out but within five years you will have a machine that can go as high as you want." He then came close to her bed as he said this then moved away putting something in his pocket. Kakarott had been too distracted with her pulsating muscles.

Gero hurriedly walked back to his transport where the pilot was waiting. "Done then, Doctor, that was fast." Gero huffed" it was elementary." As he continued into the plane strapping himself down.

When the plane began moving Gero searched his pocket and found a during filled with Kakarott's blood. He smiled before putting it into a miniature blood preserving machine.

"What secrets do you hold, Saiyan?" As he continued snickering.

After an hour the plane touched down on a runway next to Gero's secret lab in the mountains.

Gero then walked in his Lab area that was filled with computers and papers lying around. He took the miniature blood preserver, opened, put on the table, then took the syringe and squeezed some of the blood into a Genome mapper.

"Now Kakarott we will soon find out why you are so powerful, and what your weakness is." He put the rest into tubes and placed them in a blood preserver.

He turned behind him to continue working on the gravity simulator.


	19. Chapter 19 The Good Doctor

The Good Doctor

A day had passed and Kakarott was still bedridden and only found amusement on fighting channels. The food was horrible, last night.

She called for a dietician. "Hey Doctor is there someone who can prescribe actual food and not the drivel from last night, that will have flavour and nutrition as well as the same medical effect, that's ment to occur."

Kakarotts personal Doctor considered this for a second before stating." Yes you mean a dietician and a chef, then they will provide a more palpable meal. "

Kakarott snarled "They'd better, coz if it's anything like last night they are dead, tell that to them as you're at it, bring me a military computer, I need to pay Gero for his marvellous work." As the doctor rushed away frightened, Kakarott sneered"too easy to scare, no backbone. There has to be some humans on this weak mudball of a planet who can stand up to me, at least vocally. Otherwise when Frieza finds us, they will all surrender without a fight and die anyway."

Soon after the computer was delivered and Kakarott started typing commands.

In a secret lab operated by Gero a beeping was echoing. Gero briskly walked up to the Gene mapper. The machine was showing its data on the Computer attached. Gero looked at the data. As he looked at the data his eyes widened and sweat appeared on his forehead. "What the hell is this? She has 99.00% similar genes compared to the rest of Humanity,thats huge, only a million genes are completely different. I've got to redo the test, while that happens, I'll then compare the normal genome to hers and see the exact genes that she has that are different."

After Running the tests three more times getting the same result, he got another batch of blood from a different tube and tested a sample of that getting the same result.

While that was happening the computer was sorting the millions of genes that she didn't have and what genes replaced them.

In the hospital Kakarott was about to eat breakfast. Before her was a hot creamy mush in a massively huge bowl called porridge. Kakarott ordered" I require a food tester, get one now." The doctor rushed out calling the guards who grabbed a random visitor at the hospital and dragged them to Kakarott. Kakarott saw the frightened man and ordered"take a spoon and taste it. I wish to know if it has been poisoned." The man looked over his shoulder back to where the guards were pointing their rifles in his back. Reluctantly he grabbed one of the spoons and ate a spoonful of porridge. He then put the spoon down. A lid was put on the porridge and they waited a minute. With the minute passed and no sign of poison Kakarott dug in and ate the whole thing. "Wow that is the best thing I have eaten since I got on this rock. I order the chef and dietician here at once."

After a few minutes two men entered the room followed by the guards. Once Kakarott saw them she ordered"You two will be my personal food creation team, this man over there is my personal food tester. Should any of your food poison him in any way, death will be your reward." As she pointed to the frightened man.

Kakarott then yelled"Now get out."

Hurriedly the food team left being followed by the guards.

After four days from the day Gero got the first result he found all the genes on display on the computer monitor.

As he looked at the results he fell from shock.

Picking himself up he screamed" Fuuuck," at no body in particular he then began mumbling to himself " She will only grow stronger, and unlike us, who have a limit placed on their bodies.

But this Bitch's body adapts and fast, not only that but she can heal ten times faster than a human, has higher pain tolerance, better immune system, basically better than a human in every way. If that were not enough the genes that make up the tail can cause her body to transform some how through fucking moonlight to boost her energy forming cells by a factor of ten, meaning her attacks will be ten times stronger. That's not even what's the worst, there are cells in the brain linked to the nervous system that when an emotion is triggered can boost her power by a factor of 50 to 200.

That's nothing compared to the Horror that she could unleash if she combined the two energy multiplying cells, it could produce 2000 times her power. And the craziest thing is the bitch can get even stronger, there is another group of cells in the tail that if triggered by an emotion she could continuously increase her strength. By all Logic she is the perfect weapon if she were to combine everything she would be nigh unkillable. Considering the whole of earths military has fallen to her hand already, we are already dead and there is nothing we can do to stop her."

Breathing he calmed himself and forced himself to relax"but at least if I can use her blood to make me younger and heal people faster, that will be the only good that will come of this. Once I synthesise her blood."

Then after thinking a bit more an idea popped into his head " I need to build an android that uses my newly developed infinite energy generator that I am using in the gravity simulator, a robot with that power could easily overpower the genocidal alien no matter how strong they are, through sheer durability and unending stamina, with power to boot. Saiyan be damned we might just get through this."

"I just need more money to get the materials I need."

Just out of curiosity he checked his bank account, low and behold he saw a credit of 100,000 zeni, on the payer name it read Kakarott to Red Ribbon R&D Gero. Below was a message written. "To Gero, I hope you got all 100000 zeni, I sent as a thank you and to hopefully boost the speed of completion of the Gravity simulator."

Under that was encoded with the latest red ribbon encryption. Gero decoded it and it read"Gero, only the top generals know this, but our planet is in danger from an enemy known as Frieza. He purges planets killing all the people and sells it to people who need new planets. I was sent here by my parents to survive and grow strong enough to kill him and avenge my race. I tell you this because I suspect you to build something to kill me. I wouldn't blame you, I did wipe out this planets military in less than a month or so. It is in all our best interest to work together, not against each other, against a much stronger threat that affects all of us. I am no threat to your race. I may be the last of mine. Once Frieza is dead I will leave this world to The red Ribbon army and Admiral General Yamcha. I would hate to kill a man of your intelligence for attempting my murder, it would be a great loss to this world.

Kakarott."

Gero looked shocked and exclaimed "Well shit."


	20. Chapter 20 Healthy Again

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th of october all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my stories of their choice, they will also recieve a drawing of their are on my profile page.

* * *

Healthy again

Three months had passed with occasional visits from Yamcha wishing her well.

Kakarott felt great, she had never felt so much power before in her life. Her body felt rested as she moved all her limbs and body. She sat up and had no pain whatsoever, so she ripped off all the electrode pads that kept her muscles fine tuned as well as the ones for monitoring the heartbeats and blood pressure.

As she stood up she thought' I've got to get guards for the castle, I won't have a repeat of someone stealing from me.' Just then her personal doctor ran into the room and shouted"what?, get back to bed you still have to ...heal." As she noticed that all the damage had been fully repaired and now Kakarott was standing up proper in her hospital gown. Kakarott ordered "get my armour"

The Doctor immediately ran to the cupboard and retrieved the queen's armour. Kakarott then took off the gown and pulled on the armour, before putting on her boots. Ready she walked outside she saw four men guarding her door. Feeling their power she smiled, they had not remained stagnant, they had grown in power by a little."You have made some good progress. I require my weight suit."

One of the soldiers then stated"your weights are here." He produced a capsule and threw it. Once the explosion cleared her weight suit and hand made weights were on a thick metal cart. Kakarott put on first her weight suit then her Planet Vegeta weights."Ahh, this feels much better."

The same soldier then announced" The R&D team has been waiting to speak with you for sometime to report something to you."

Kakarott then replied "well then get back to training, I'll be doing the same." She then flew down the halls till she left the hospital. She flew straight to Red Ribbon HQ. when she landed she was greeted by a woman in a lab coat with Captains Bars."Hello my Queen, we have just created something which may be of use to our forces." She then walked into the R&d building.

Kakarott kept her eyes on a swivel, still not trusting anyone. Inside were several different people all wearing lab coats and different military ranks, working on projects one included a large dome with wires coming out of it leading to a set of generators and car batteries all linked up. The woman scientist showed her a rack of bullets. Kakarott "Tell me Captain, what is it that you wanted to show me?, is it the Gravity simulator?"

The female captain quickly responded"no we are having trouble trying to get enough power to get it working. No I brought you here to see a demonstration of our new ammunition." The Captain then led Kakarott to a shooting range where a few pigs were covered in 50mm thick plate armour and tied up. There was a standard RedRibbon M16 rifle, next to it was a single magazine of green tipped ammunition.

"If you would my Queen, These bullets are the most advanced yet. These are designed to pierce Thick tank armour with depleted Uranium tips and kill all organic life with Phosphoric acid filling the bullets."

Kakarott Looked at the gun unsure and turned to the Captain"You first."

The female Science Captain then slammed the magazine in the gun, charged the handle, then fired a burst of ammunition. The bullets punched through the armour, then loud squeals were heard as the pig visibly began to melt. Before ejecting the magazine putting it on the table.

Kakarott impressed by its kill efficiency. Picked up the weapon, copying the same as the actions of the Captain. She lined up the sights and pressed the trigger. A burst of ammunition hit the second pig and pierced the armour causing the pig to squeal in pure terror as it was melted alive by the phosphoric acid.

Kakarott put the weapon down and stated"As good as the ammunition is, it will never hit its target. As you have been clued in, Frieza's soldiers are stronger than me currently and I can already dodge your bullets. So this is useless."

The Captain stared at her then picked up a prototype modified M16 rifle with a car battery duck taped to butt stock with wires leading to six cylinders along both sides of the hand grip area, there were two metal rods welded to the barrel."This my Queen, is what we are currently working on to fix that problem. The base weapon is the standard Long-stroke RedRibbon M16 that you just used,however we have made this one into a 2 burst shot railgun. Each burst is three shots, the rail gun boosts the speed of the bullet by ten. Once again we face power problems trying to fire a full magazine as we run out of power after two bursts. Once we have found a way to make large amounts of power, you will have both."

Kakarott turned to the Captain"Then let's try it out."

She removed the magazine from the other M16 and slammed it into the prototype. She then repeated the process of charging the handle and aiming before shooting at the last pig. The burst rounds came out at a much greater speed, even Kakarott couldn't track the speed of these. She then fired a second burst at the same pig completely melting it. Kakarott turned to the Captain ordering "Once you have figured out the power problem make me one with a thousand round magazine and make the weapon distinct with a bayonet attached."

The Captain then chuckled slightly"While you were away Yamcha also ordered that once the new Rail M16's were available, to deliver enough for the entire Military as well that all had to have bayonets affixed as standard."

Kakarott "So is that all you wanted to show me?"

Captain"Yes for now."

Kakarott then walked out the building seeing a group of strong soldiers and flew to Central City Castle, where she found her personal dietician and chef in the kitchen making a dish and a food tester was waiting, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Kakarott left them to do their work while she went to the courtyard to train.


	21. Chapter 21 Hardware

Hardware

After a few weeks Kakarott realised she was used to the weight and needed a new one.

Kakarott ordered a new heavier weight suit to be made.

Upon receiving it a few weeks later. Putting it on, she walked to courtyard for training, when she received a phone call.

On the other end the Female R&D Scientist spoke"My Queen, we have found a solution to our power problem for the rifle, however, the Gravity simulator still requires more power. Your rifle is here and has been customised to differentiate it from all others. We will send it over right away. We have also developed a mine that goes off even when someone flys up to five metres above it, spraying shrapnel and phosphoric acid everywhere. We have also developed a new knife. That is all My Queen." She then hung up.

Kakarott interested in these new mines flew to the HQ to the R&D building. Standing outside the door were two guards. Seeing her they straightened up, saluted and one announced "Queen Kakarott, how may we serve you?"

She looked at them and felt their power, they were at a decent level compared to the rest, but not anything noteworthy."I'm here to inspect the new hardware."

Immediately one turned and opened the door for her while the other said"Yes Queen, right away."

Kakarott then walked through the door and found the R&D Female next to some mine parts and a few knives with syringes attached, she was wearing Lieutenant bars . "Lieutenant, Good job on the Promotion. I wish to see this new equipment in action."

The Lieutenant turned around saluted her. "My Queen, we only have one test subject left for today. If you would follow me outside. I will show you how they work."

The Captain grabbed a completed mine, one of the knives and walked to the back exit. Kakarott followed her. Once they were outside, Kakarott noticed a metal wire hanging on the building connected to a pole farthest from the building. The Researcher explained "first you have to make sure that the red tag is still on." Pulling out a collapsable shovel, she dug a small hole and placed the mine in it."you place it in the centre of the hole, then gently you cover it up until all that is sticking out of the ground is the red tag." She then covered the hole and removed the tag. Stepping back away from the mine and into a concrete observation room "Now for the demonstration, Private release the test subject." Kakarott followed the Captain into the room, which had a blast proof window facing the area where the mine was placed.

A loud whirring was heard as a pig covered in thick steel armour sped down the wire, when suddenly the mine exploded spraying metal shrapnel and phosphoric acid all over the pig in a 5 metre diameter.

The pig began dissolving in all the places where the phosphoric acid hit, it's head soon fell off its body.

Kakarott looked at the carnage and smiled"Yes, this will work perfectly with what I have been coming up with. I just need someway to contain prisoners in Capsules."

The Captain then stated"We'll get onto it straight away, don't worry it won't affect the main objective of the GS Project, we are still trying to find a way to get enough power."

Kakarott narrowed her eyes"It better not. Now about that knife?"

The lieutenant then cleared her throat "Oh right that, let me show you on the remains of this carcass. Now the knife as it is now can only be used to slash as the syringe prevents deep stabbing, however if I stab the needle goes in and if I press this red button it will inject phosphoric acid directly into the target like so." She then stabs the pigs side and presses the button, straight away the area starts to dissolve and cave in.

Kakarott shudders at the mere mention and sight of a needle as well as takes a few steps back.

She shows the knife and continues "To use this as a normal knife you press this blue button, it will detach the Syringe section, on the side of the syringe is a needle cover for safety and the knife can then be used as per normal. To attach the syringe you hold the blue button and clip it in." She then detaches the syringe unclips a needle cover from the side of the syringe and covers it, before holding the button and reattaching it, the knife was then put away.

Kakarott clears her throat now that the needle is put away and demands" That was impressive, however I require my rifle."

The female Captain then replied "Of cause My Queen, this way."

She led her back into the main building and on a desk was a long Wooden Mahogany box with toolbox locking mechanisms made of Brass and a leather handle attached to brass fittings on the top lid.

The Lieutenant opened the box and there was Kakarott's Rifle, the Magazine was not attached. Kakarott picked up the thousand round drum magazine. The Magazine was fully loaded with depleted Uranium tipped, Phosphoric acid bullets. Carefully Kakarott put the magazine down inside a specially carved section in the box and

Inspected the rifle. Inside the wooden box there was also an attachable Syringe section for the bayonet and metal capsule that had Gold designs inlayed into it with Birds and exquisite patterns surrounding the birds.

The whole receiver of the rifle had gold inlays on the Blued steel, they formed an exquisite pattern normally found on hunting rifles, with birds flying surrounded with beautifully inlayed patterns surrounding them, this was done on both sides of the receiver. The edge of the patterns surrounded the fire selector but didn't intrude. Attached to the barrel was a detachable six inch bayonet knife, it had a similar design to the inlays, however it was engraved on the stainless steel blade.

Kakarott smiled as she appreciated the beauty "This is a beautiful weapon, hopefully it will prove devastating in battle." She then put the weapon back in the box and locked it up.

She then grabbed the box, walked outside and took off flying towards the Central City. However as she changed direction she saw Yamcha training soldiers with their new Rail M16's. Curious she flew in and landed next to Yamcha as she felt for his energy. "Admiral General, what new skills are being taught today, I'm curious."

Yamcha straightened up and Saluted her"My Queen, I was just teaching them the skill of infusing ki around a weapon."

Kakarott found her eyes looking up and down Yamcha's body, secretively she shut her eyes, but for some reason her mind was blank and something felt wrong, or at least different. Her mind suddenly filled with imaginations of Yamcha kissing her. Forcing her eyes open, her heart was beating fast and she had no clue what was going on, she focused on his voice to determine what he was talking about. This was important for her success in wiping out Frieza. What ever was going on with her had to be put behind her.

Yamcha continued"...for months. I recently created it myself coating my sword in Ki, making it as strong as I am. Since the soldiers will need to be using their rifles in the upcoming battle, they will no doubt enter close quarter combat. This will make sure that their rifles will never be destroyed as long as they are strong enough."

Kakarott's eyes widened in surprise before she smirked." You keep impressing me Yamcha, and getting stronger to boot. We should start Sparring together." Her cheeks flushed red and she suddenly shot off into the sky. "What the fuck was that just now, never-mind, it's stupid and makes no damed sense." Utterly confused she flew straight to Central City Castle to train.

The next day she composed herself and as she was flying to Red Ribbon HQ, She noticed for the first time the dresses on the females , for some reason she imagined herself in one looking absolutely beautiful. Shaking her head "That's stupid, I can't fight in that, the skirt would get caught."

Focusing on her target location she flew into the base where the former Commanders desk was located. Sitting behind it was Admiral General Yamcha who had a stacks and stacks of paperwork piled up. As per usual he was wearing his admiral General Jacket that had the appropriate bars as well as medals of time served pinned to the breast of the Jacket, on one arm the Jacket had a Red Ribbon emblazoned on it with Black letters spelling out Red Ribbon. Kakarott watched with a mixture of confusion and being impressed as Yamcha was a blur, signing page after page after page of documents. The pages were quickly going down, at this rate he'd be finished within the hour, but that was too long for Kakarott to wait so she loudly announced "Yamcha, let's spar."

Yamcha stopped immediately once he recognised the voice. Standing up to attention and Saluting her. "Ahh, yes my Queen Kakarott, you said something like that yesterday. I would love to get out of here but this shit still has to be done, orders for equipment have to be paid, people paid, organised, requisitions. An army is not just about killing, it's about supply."

Kakarott really annoyed "why don't you distribute the work load to subordinates like, Flight Admirals, Generals and Admirals."

Yamcha now a little annoyed"that is exactly what I do, but the work load is huge. This is not a small army anymore, this thing has gone Global. You bloody announced it to the world so now we have to spread our forces and recruit then train as many soldiers as possible, male or female so as not to spread our forces too thin. This is the minimum amount of paperwork possible, the rest is being spread out to multiple Generals, Admirals and Flight Admirals and they each individually have more to do than I."

Kakarott rubbed her chin before turning her back on him and ordering"Call me once your done then." Yamcha then saluted her, before sitting down and resuming the paperwork.

An hour later while Kakarott was training she received the phone call she was waiting on. "My Queen, where do you want to spar?"

Kakarott then rubbing her chin came up with an idea "The front gates of HQ has plenty of space, in front and all around, meet me there." She closed the connection and flew off in that direction.

At the front Gates she found Yamcha standing only this time he no longer wore his Admiral General Jacket, only a Red Ribbon tied on an arm of a green thick long sleeve shirt and green thick pants. Yamcha spoke first" You should be warned, I have trained extremely hard these past few years, so much so that for the past few years I have only slept five hours a day, and trained all day except for a two and a half hours for paperwork, lunch and to train the Drill Sargent's on ki techniques."

Kakarott smiled "well then, let's get to it." Yamcha smiled and simultaneously they charged, Kakarott was surprised that Yamcha had equaled her base while wearing her weight suit, at least in speed so far. She attacked by throwing a punch only to find that not only had Yamcha parried the attack but he also threw one of his own striking her in the gut. Kakarott trully felt the bloodlust of battle flowing through her veins as she felt the pain of the hit. The pain was not overwhelming but it was pain none the less, reminding her of when she was on par with Gohan had she felt similar pain during spars. Twisting her body to the side she grabbed the retracting arm and used it as a lever to pull Yamcha in. Taken by surprise Yamcha couldn't believe his torso was being pulled towards Kakarott, he could do nothing but try to kick her off. Unfortunately Kakarott moved first so by the time Yamcha started the kick, she had already landed a punch straight into his gut as payback. Then the Kick landed on the side of her stomach pushing her off him. Then to her Surprise Yamcha threw off his shirt revealing his muscle chiseled chest and abs, the shirt landed with a mighty thump kicking up a plume of dust. Once the dust cleared, Yamcha was no longer wearing the thick pants, they were on the ground as well. Instead he was wearing thin green Lycra pants.

Yamcha smirking "Surprise , I also wear weighted clothing. Thank you by the way for giving me that idea. The first time we met you were wearing a weird turtle shaped weight suit, which you then upgraded to a better design, that gave me the idea to do the exact same thing."

Kakarott smiled back and in one swift motion threw off her weight suit and said while chuckling "No worries. Let's get serious then."

Kakarott charged in first, unfurled her tail and struck at Yamcha hitting him square in the jaw. His response was swift sending out a barrage of punches. After striking her three times Kakarott noticed a pattern and began dodging them, she ducked and swerved before charging up some ki, throwing her hand forward ki ball in hand and firing it straight into Yamcha's chest as it was centimetres from his body, forcing him flying backwards and up.

Kakarott pursued and closed the distance pounding on his chest and gut with all her limbs before clasping her hands and slamming him downwards. He landed with a crash creating a large dust cloud, Kakarott then flew down to the ground and waited charging ki.

Then from the dust Yamcha sprung forward, she drew her hands to her side chanting "Kamehame" in her hands now was a large ball of blue ki, shoving her hands forward she shouted "Hyaaaa" releasing a stream of blue ki towards Yamcha.

Yamcha saw the blue ball and shifted his left arm forward, concentrating on his ki, an idea occurred to him. Quickly he drew his sword formed a small ki Sheild around his right hand and sword.

As Kakarott fired the beam, she felt Yamcha was standing his ground, some how the beam was being split in two. She pushed with all her energy as she could increasing the size but then she still felt resistance at the other end, still the beam was being split.

Yamcha was pushing his body to the limit keeping the Sheild strengthened , it was just enough to keep him

From being hit but he could not get close to her to unleash the Wolf Fang Fist. They stayed at this standoff of power for a while until they both ran out of energy, they fell at the same time each releasing their attacks to the wind as they both fell forwards on their face.

After a few minutes both Yamcha and Kakarott picked themselves up slowly. Kakarott shouted gleefully "That was the one of the best fights I've ever had." Yamcha grunted as he got up and shouted in response "Of Cause I am the Almighty Yamcha Admiral General of the Red Ribbon Army." As he smiled he fell to one knee before picking himself up again. Then Kakarott spoke "How did you get so strong so fast?" As then suddenly she fell on the ground, which she slowly also picked her self up as they both shuffled their way to each other.

Yamcha replied "since every day That I met you I got myself a really heavy Weight suit, trained with it for an entire year, then the moment I felt like I would soon get used to it, I ordered a new one. By the time the new one arrived, I had gotten used to the first one. I never had to train in a suit that I was used to while the new one was being made, like I noticed that you did. I only really managed to catch up thanks to you taking three months off training, I was able to get used to a weight suit exactly twice as heavy as yours."

They then met in the centre and collapsed. Yamcha laughed"we must look pathetic right now." Kakarott laughed as well" Probably" they then grabbed each other's shoulders pulling each other up. Kakarott then popped a capsule and out came a phone, "Two soldiers pick up My and Admiral General Yamcha's weight suits from near the front gates, have them washed and ready for us ASAP." They then hobbled together using each other as a support to shuffle into base.


	22. Chapter 22 Weirdest Invention

Weirdest invention

Over the last year she had focused on her training, as always she trained her Body and Ki. Every day she continued sparring with Yamcha with her weights on. Every month she trained her Ozaru form along with her sense of self and focusing her memories.

She had learnt over her many spars with Yamcha that he was once a bandit in the Diablo desert before he joined the red ribbon army. Apparently they were driving through to take control of a town on the other side of the desert, Yamcha had blocked the road, beat up their commander and men and demanded payment, instead he was offered a high ranking position with great pay if he joined, so naturally he did. Turned out he was as strong if not stronger than General Blue the strongest soldier they had at the time. They gave him a captains rank, but after he single handedly took control of the town he began sky rocketing up the ladder.

Kakarott grabbed her weight suit with one hand no problem and sighed "I need a new one already." She looked for the phone and called her tailor" Mr Nike, I require a much heavier weight suit. As per usual it is to be twice as heavy as the last one. I don't care what materials have to be used but I expect it to be completed before the end of the month, payment as usual. Now get off your fat arse and get working." She turned off the phone and dropped it onto a table. Just then it rang again. Kakarott turned it on and asked "This had better be good."

The voice on the other end of the line spoke up but shakily "This is Bulma from Capsule Corp. I have invented a device to shrink your body. Remember the 1 billion dollar prize for any device that can improve your strength. " At this point the voice had gotten determined but still remained a bit shaken. "Well this is it, being small institutes a greater challenge, because distances are many times longer, everything is bigger than you and just trying to cross the street yesterday for me was a freaking nightmare. This is the perfect device for you. Do you want to come to capsule corp, or should I come to you."

Kakarott contemplated it for a bit before ordering"I expect you to be here at The Gates of Central city Castle, by this afternoon." Before closing the line and putting the phone on the table. Throwing on her old weight suit and Vegeta weights she trained her body till the afternoon came.

At the other end of the line Bulma closed the line and nearly fainted from fear. Looking down she pulled up her top and looked down at her stomach where a massive scar the size of a fist destroys the elegant nature of the rest of her skin."I can't believe that I'm doing this. She almost killed me that day many years ago, if it wasn't for that old man, I'd be done for. Remember, this is to keep Capsule Corp leading in the Tech business. The Taxes have been eating away at our research ability. We need this."

Determined but scared she grabbed a case and put in the shrinking device. Walking outside she uncapsulated a plane, got in and flew off.

Flying in the plane took hours, she finally was in sight of the Capital, she saw a civilian airport and called in her position requesting a airstrip to land on. "This is Capaule corp plane denomination Bulma, requesting airstrip to land."

Over the line she received "This is civilian Airport Central, pay the toll, of 10000 zeni, an airstrip will become available shortly."

A panel of the dash board lit up showing an amount of 10000 zeni. Bulma sighed and took out her credit card placing it on the screen. Circling her plane around the air port as she did so, she keyed in her PIN number. She then received a response "Ah yes good, Air strip 99 has been made available, have a wonderful day."

Bulma turned her plane till she found an empty airstrip with the number 99 with a bar below the number. She landed. Getting out she capsulised the plane and threw another capsule this time a car. Speaking to herself "This is it, off to Central Cities Castle." She then got in and drove off. As she drove out the airport, Red Ribbon soldiers were in 3 Jeeps and 3 Armoured Humvees all over the airport that she saw. Both types of vehicles had a soldier manning a heavy mounted machine gun with a bullet Sheild, and each seat with in each vehicle had a soldier with an assault rifle. Ignoring this as it was normal she drove out the airport after a routine check of her identity before she drove out.

Swerving through the city streets Red Ribbon soldiers were everywhere, brandishing their weapons, sitting in weaponised Jeeps or Weaponised Humvees all with heavy machine guns mounted at the back with a steel blast dome Sheild protecting all around the gunner, with a twenty centimetre bullet proof glass ring twenty centimetres wide all around at eye level. Continuing on she reached the Central City Plaza, a wide open space where a fountain was in the centre, there in front of her, behind the fountain were the large Castle Gates. There were two weaponized Humvees stationed there, each with a soldier manning the two heavy machine gun domes, to the sides of each vehicle four soldiers on each side of the Gate stood unmoving at attention.

When she walked up to the gate a guard from each gate approached her."What is your business here?" One of them asked.

Bulma "I'm Bulma, here to deliver my invention to the Queen. Call Queen Kakarott to find out for yourself."

The Guard eyed her carefully before ordering"Private John, Ring the Queen and find out the truth."

After a few tense minutes the private announced"By order of the Queen She is allowed through."

Bulma then walked through the now opened gates into the front gardens. Entering through the next area was a small opening in the building that led to the inner courtyard. Standing there infront of her was the Queen, the same person who had almost killed her all those years ago. Gulping out of fear she spoke with a squeaky voice.

"I'm Bulma, I have the device in this case."

Kakarott looked at her and stated"Then Shrink yourself with it."

Bulma gulped before opening the case, she retrieved the device. It looked like a necklace with a something that looked like a large pocket watch with one button lit by a green light.

Fearfully she spoke" This device works by reducing the amount of space between all the bodies atoms. To do this you put the device on and press the green button.

Putting it on she pressed the green button, in an instant she shrunk down to the size of a pinky finger, about four to five centimetres.

Kakarott was amazed, the blue haired girl just became puny in seconds. Then just as quickly she became normal again. "To become larger again you press the blue button, which reverses the process."

The button on the device was now lit by a blue light, however as she took her finger off the button, it changed to green again.

Kakarott's gears in her head began to turn and came up with a perfect use for this creation. Smirking the Queen then announced"Although this is not a gravity Simulator, it will still serve a purpose. You, Bulma of Capsule Corp will receive 100 million zeni to produce more of these devices, for the moment, I'll take the one you used. I expect to have four more delivered to me by the end of the month, along with two shrunk Capsule four bedroom houses. Now leave." Kakarott then swiped the device off her neck, shocked, Bulma turned and ran out before anything bad happened.

As Bulma got in her car she had to process everything that happened. "Wow, 100 million zeni, not a billion but still that's 10% of it. I need to get home to properly process all this." She then drove off and flew home.

Kakarott thought to herself "Yes, soon I can go to a Frieza Base, with some specialised soldiers, like a demolition expert, Hacker and a medic. I'll take as many Frieza soldier specialists prisoner as I deem necessary, steal all their tech by storing them in capsules. I may even nab a large space ship. Hell, I might even find my brother. All because now I can shrink and train in my pod while space travelling."

Kakarott then walked to where her pod was to check something. She walked from the courtyard, down a hall with other connecting hallways, walked up the stairs and turned to her left. She walked down another hall till she found the room with her pod. She then pulled a handle and a loud hiss was heard as the pods door let out a cloud of steam as it opened. Then there it was fully open, a red cushioned seat with buttons on the right arm rest ,a control stick and screen on the left. On either side,as well as in front and behind the seat, there were spaces where a five centimetre creature could run around and fly with plenty of room. There was also even more room above the seat to fly in all directions. She entered the pod and could easily stand up in it, she was still short her head was still just shy of the ceilings highest point of the spherical pod.

The Pod then made a strange sound

PI-PIP

Then a strange Robotic voice in a Familiar alien language that was not Galactic Common.

Kakarott's eyes widened as she recognised the language, it was Saiyanji, the native saiyan language.

She understood the message as "Infiltrator Kakarott, you have failed in your mission to eliminate the population of this planet. However as your power has surpassed the minimum threshold of power of 1000 units. King Vegeta will honour you to join his army on Planet Vegeta as you have proved your worth Low Class Warrior Kakarott. This Pod will now commence activating space travel components and engines ."

Kakarott grit her teeth at the name "Presumptuous bastard."

After a few seconds of beeping and clicking the machine spoke again " Space Travel Components and Engines activated."

Then the pod became silent once more.

"First he Installs this loyalty programming in my head, then he just assumes I'll join his fucking army. Even though he's probably dead, if he were alive, I'd never bend the knee to some one so manipulative. The only good that came out of the programming was all the information dumps I got, as they were triggered when necessary."

Then suddenly after looking at all the controls her programming kicked in again, images in her head showed exactly what each button and control did as well as how to use the screen, the screen turned out to be a navigational computer. The images showed the exact location of all storage compartments, that the chair could morph by storing all the controls and turning into a circular bed the exact size of the widest part of the interior of the spherical ship. It also showed a special button that if pressed generated gravity.

Kakarott's eyes opened in bewilderment "wait you mean my ship already had a gravity simulator the whole damn time " she regained her composure, " "at least This programming has proven useful over the years. But I swear if I ever get my hands on anyone responsible for installing that Loyalty programme, I'll rip their throat out. No one tells me who I am loyal to, trust or anything." She spat through gritted teeth to none in particular, servants who heard her were rushing to the other side of the castle in pure fear.

Calming herself down through focusing on her breathing, a technique taught by Gohan over the years. She collected her thoughts, an idea occurred" hey I'll get in and use the gravity simulator before shrinking, see what training will be like." Then she sat in the chair pressed a button, immediately she felt 10 times heavier, unfortunately for her she still had her weight suit on and her planet Vegeta weights. She couldn't move. With as much force and power she could muster she slowly moved her hand to press the button again to stop the gravity. Huffing out of frustration she removed her planet Vegeta weights and turned the machine back on, her stomach rumbled she ignored it. Again she couldn't move so again she forced herself to turn the machine off. Now furious at herself for being so weak she roared at the top of her lungs.

Then she removed her weight suit and put on her first weight suit that she ordered to be made. Mentally she was saying "I had better be able to move with this on or else." Turning the machine back on she was able to move her body slowly but at least now she felt like she did when putting on a new weight suit. She then pressed the button on the shrink watch and within a few seconds she saw everything was humongous . "Wow there is so much room now. She then jumped up and reduced the speed as she fell until she was able to hover just above the ground. The space in front of the chair where her feet were earlier was now as large as a football ground. Then a call came from her phone. " This is the Queen, you'd best have a real reason."

"This is Bulma, I have already made the shrinking devices and permanently shrunk a fully stocked Capsule House."

Kakarott's eyes widened "how could you be done so quickly?"

Bulma"It's midnight, I've been working all day flat out, I'll deliver them at a time of your convenience "

Kakarott's eyes narrowed "I don't trust you, you'll have to prove that they all work. You will deliver to the castle at 6am. Your devices had better work, otherwise do you remember the first time we met?"

Bulma audibly gulped over the phone rubbing her chest she replied "they do work but if you require them all to be demonstrated, I will gladly do it. Thank you for your time My Queen."Then the line was cut off.

Kakarott then flew up out of the pod and looked outside, it was indeed pitch black outside except for street lights and buildings. Pressing the button again she returned to her natural size, before she then walked into the pod turning the device off. Pulling out her phone she contacted Yamcha "Yamcha get the hell out of bed, I have a mission for three of your best men, I need the best demolitions expert you got, the best medic and the best Computer expert hacker soldier person that Intelligence General Robert trains, I also require Gero's son, if he fills one of the rolls then good but otherwise add him in anyway. MRE for two years for three or four soldiers and myself already capsulated. I require a multitude of empty capsules of all sizes, with at least 10 of each kind. And 10 capsules capable of storing multiple prisoners for two years, alive. I will require each soldier to have a capsulated rail rifle ready to go,the Phosphoric knife attachment, multiple capsulated phosphoric mines and explosives, capsulated special equipment related to their expertise. Also I want 1 Minigun modified with the Railgun setup, a backpack to house 10, 000 Phosphoric bullets and enough power to fire 10,000 rail shots. I want them to be in the Capital Castle Courtyard at exactly Five am or as you like to say zero five hundred tomorrow."

Looking at the screen of her phone it ticked over to 12:01

"Or at zero five hundred today, your choice."

Yamcha still sleepy yawns and replies "Top secret mission or pre briefed?"

Kakarott knowing the difference between top secret, soldiers aren't told anything until required or pre briefed, where they are told before hand what they will be doing.

Kakarott replied "Top Secret"

Yamcha laughed "at this time it's the same thing, I'll get contacting immediately. Also about that Minigun modification, I already asked the girl at R&D to make more weapons Rail type -and just a few weeks ago they showed me a fully operational weapon like you described. So that's already covered. Have a nice day my Queen." The phone connection cut.

Kakarott put it away and couldn't contain her excitement.

She looked up out the window looking at the stars.

"Brother, I'll find you, stay alive till then."


	23. Chapter 23 Black Ops

Black ops

A few hours later It was five am, Kakarott had been hunting and ate dinner, spending the rest of the time thinking on her brother and how big he was when she was in the incubator, with his ridiculously long hair, now it kind of made her laugh, but the laugh ended as soon as it begun. "Raditz has been forced to genocide many a planets population by now, under the rule of Frieza. Man that has got to be boring, I wonder if he gets chances to train."

She then carted her pod out into the courtyard.

Then at exactly zero five hundred a Red Ribbon Huey jetcopter landed in the courtyard. The soldiers got out of the vehicle and stood in a line in front of Kakarott at attention.

Kakarott strode up to them "What are your names, Ranks and expertise."

The first in line was a tall and huge muscle bound man and had a red Mohawk, the second was a tough looking woman with green hair tied up two long thin pins, with a scar under the left side of her cheek, the last was a well built man with slicked black hair.

The red head spoke up first " Lieutenant Gero Jr, Medic."

Then the woman " Lieutenant Lotus, Demolitions."

Finally the last spoke up " Captain Chadwick, Computer Specialist"

Kakarott sensing out their ki, each had a power just about half of hers. She smiled before asking "How long have you been in the Red Ribbon Army?"

One by one they all said "Before you took over my Queen."

Kakarott "tell me how you got so strong then."

Gero jr replied "I copied Yamcha who was the strongest, so when he got a weight suit, so did I, when he ordered a heavier one, so did I."

Then the other two responded one at a time, Lotus spoke first "yeah I did the same thing" then Chadwick "yeah me too, those who fall behind are left behind"

Kakarott smiled "yes it seems changing the mantra has proven fruitful."

Changing the subject Kakarott became serious "The capsules?"

Then Gero pulled out a small box and opened it revealing separated sections each with 10 capsules. They were marked small, medium, Large, Extra Large, Prison, Rations and finally 1 capsule marked Rail Minigun.

All the three soldiers then held out their own capsules each were marked as RR RailM16, Ammo, P-Mines, Rations.

Gero had extra capsules labeled Medical,Lotus had ones labeled Demolition and Chadwick had one labeled Beast the rest labeled Gadgets.

Realising that they were all ready Kakarott turned around and as she went inside"Wait here." She ordered.

Going inside the Castle she went to her room took out her rifle and loaded it with the thousand round magazine, then connected the Bayonet without the syringe attachment. She carefully put the gun on the floor, clicked the custom exquisite capsule twice and tossed it making it land next to the loaded gun, after a small explosion of gas all that remained was the capsule marked with Golden birds and exquisite gold inlayed designs around them.

Putting it in her pocket in her armour

She walked back.

When she arrived she announced

"You three will accompany me off world, your mission is to steal as much technology as possible, use the relevant sized capsules, alien engineers, scientists, and specialists are to be captured using the prisoner capsules.

Ships are high on the list, advanced medical equipment, devices called scouters that act as inter planetary communication devices. These devices may have means for tracking, that is where the prisoners will come in. They are to remove trackers if any from all stolen technology, especially the space ships.

But our main purpose is to find my brother, if we find he is not there, we wipe out the alien enemy bases and leave no trace of us but destruction.

That is where you come in Chadwick, you will hack into their network, if it is even possible and find the location of Raditz.

My Brother will have long spiky hair reaching his ankles and wear armour similar to me except for the skirt part, he will have a brown furry tail wrapped around his waist. If you see him do not approach him, as far as he is concerned you are weak shits and will take his frustration of not having a good fight on you. Instead report his location to me.

Any Questions?"

Chadwick then asked "Where is the space ship that will take us to this planet?"

Kakarott then smiled and replied while pointing at her ship to the side "You see that white sphere, that is the ship that will take us there."

The three looked at each other perplexed. Then a honking of a horn was heard out side the main gate.

Kakarott looked at the time on her phone"hmm exactly 6am."

She then announced to the soldiers "I will show you shortly."

She flew up over the building and landed in front of the main gate. There sat Bulma in a car as soon as the bluenette saw her land she got out of the car and announced." Here they all work see." The then put one on and shrunk before returning to normal then she took that off put it on the ground putting on another from her pocket, again shrinking and returning putting the used one on the ground. She did this to the last one as well. Then she pulled out from the car what looked to be a model Capsule Corp house with its own energy supply as the lights were on.

"There everything as ordered, My Queen."

Kakarott then picked up everything and flew off remarking"Good work, you will receive payment in a few days.

Returning to her soldiers Kakarott handed out the shrink watches and ordered " Put these on, these devices will allow all of us to travel in My pod by shrinking us to a much smaller size, the process is easily done by pushing the only button on it then to return to size you press the button again. These are to stay around your necks at all times during flight, you are not to ever touch the button to return to size once inside the pod. You will only return to size when I order it. Do you Understand?"

The three then shouted in unison "Yes My Queen."

Kakarott then walked to the pod and opened it putting in the small house on the ground in the left gap between the armrest and the inner wall, while making sure the door faced towards her. The building suctioned itself to the ground and stabilised itself with hydraulics so as to be perfectly level.

She turned to the soldiers and ordered "Get your asses over here."

The soldiers then ran and stopped next to the pod.

She issued another order "press the button in 3,2,1" then all three soldiers shrunk down to be around five to six centimetres tall. They all then flew into the ship and into the Capsule house. Once Kakarott saw they were all inside, she sat down on the chair and closed the pod door, a hissing sound was heard as the vehicle was made air tight. She turned to the screen on her left and started searching for the nearest Frieza military planet which turned out to be Frieza planet 79.

Kakarott plotted the course and looked at the gravity simulation button. Activating her military grade communicator now resting on her ear (which doesn't cover her ear hole it just projects sound right next to it, to allow for best possible hearing during combat) she ordered "Brace your selves for ten times earths gravity, in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" after 1 she pressed the button, immediately she felt ten times heavier. Then she pressed the button to take off which was followed by her pressing the button on the shrink watch and she shrunk down before flying into the capsule house.

The house was in the shape of a dome on hydraulic stilts. There were four rooms each coloured differently in pastel shades, one was light blue, another light green, one was light yellow, while another was light red. In fact every room in the house had a different colour the kitchen was an off white with a slight pinkish hue, The dining room was light tan, the bathroom was an off white, the laundry was a dark blue and the lounge was painted black, though the couch was Cherry Red. In the Lounge there was a large screen Tv that covered half the wall, there was a shelf next to the Tv filled with DVD's of all sorts of Movies and Tv shows from all genres.

Kakarott then ordered "let's all get some shut eye, we got a lot of training to do tomorrow." and the rest of the soldiers all saluted and split finding their own rooms. Kakarott walked into the yellow bedroom and fell on the bed asleep almost immediately.


	24. Chapter 24 Space

Space

Waking up she felt heavy, opening her eyes she saw a yellow ceiling. Getting up out of bed proved a little strenuous but easily doable. Having gotten out of bed she grabbed her Vegeta weights. She walked out of the room, attempting to find the bathroom. After walking out she found a hall, walking down she opened all the doors, first opening a bedroom with the demolition expert, then another with the computer expert, then finally she found it. She took off her armour and clothes before taking a shower thou roughly cleaning herself and her tail.

Then she dried up by burning off the water with her ki. Then wrapping a towel round her she then began washing her armour, before drying the water off using ki. Once the armour was dry she dressed herself again in the same armour.

She walked down the hall to where she found the kitchen. Opening the fridge she began cooking and eating the entire contents of the fridge.

Having finished, she walked outside the house, an eerie white light covered the entire space, putting on her Vegeta weights she flew upwards but had trouble getting more than four body lengths in height. Throwing punches she began her regime of training.

After an hour had passed the other soldiers were up but it took them a while to get up.

Lotus feeling a massive weight all over her body swiftly she opened her eyes and shouted "What the hell, why can't I move?, I'll kill the damned bastard who did this to me."

She pushed all her energy just to get on her arms and slowly moved to get out of bed. Taking her ages to put on her Military Fatigues she slowly made it out of her room using the walls to keep her from falling over.

In the hallway she found Gero also having a difficult time. Looking down at her from his almost freakish height"hey Lieutenant, feeling a bit weighed down?" He said as he smirked. Lotus looked up at him with her eyebrows up in a questioning way."Fuck off Mister. I don't got the mood to deal with your shit."

Gero putting on a face of hurt "oh Geez, what's wrong missy, can't deal with your PMS, ohh poor baby."

Now truly infuriated Lotus shouted "You're gonna get it now mister." Quickly pulled a machine pistol out of her holster and fired, the hail of bullets struck him and just crumpled falling down on to the carpet.

Gero then laughed"Finished yet, I'm gonna some breakfast, wanna come or you gonna keep shooting?" He then turned and walked off down the hall.

Hearing the gunshots Chadwick rushed out of his room wearing nothing, he had his Rail M16 out and ready to shoot. Once he saw that it was just Lotus and Gero having an argument he quickly slunk back into his room.

However unfortunately for him both of them saw him. Gero snickered "Hey buddy, caught you at a bad time?" Before bursting out Laughing, then even Lotus started laughing and snickering "you know, your birthday suit ain't exactly regulation uniform." Before erupting into even more hysterics.

Soon they were all moving towards the kitchen.

After pushing their bodies to move at the higher gravity making it to the kitchen, to their chagrin found an empty fridge and a sink filled with bones.

Gero and Lotus both groaned in unison as they opened the fridge. Gero pulling out a ration capsule piping it "I was hoping for some fresh food before we started eating MRE's" in front of him was a icebox, inside were a two years worth of dehydrated Military Rations for Emergencies, enough for a single person. He pulled one out, "great creamed corn and mushy peas, my favourite." He said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. Before closing the box, pressing a red button on the side which popped back into a capsule.

Lotus did the same begrudgingly pulling out an MRE of mushy spuds and creamed corn. "Yeah, well mines not much better spuds and corn. Our Saiyan Queen eats a tonne, where does she even put it all. I'm kinda jealous, she can eat what she wants and she stays the same. It's Kinda unfair."

Then from behind both of them they heard" What's unfair?"

They both turned around and found Chadwick leaning against the wall.

Then Gero announced "So Baby suit decided to join us." Both Gero and Lotus started laughing their heads off, sounding more like howling at this point.

Chadwick "Ha ha, you've had you're fun, so ah, where's the food?"

Lotus wiped tears from her eyes from the hilarity and simply stated" Kakarott ate it all, so use one of your MRE's "

Chadwick sighed"damn, oh well what can you do." As he then got out his own rations pulling out mushy peas and carrots.

Together they filled up a pot of water, opened their MRE and put the water in each packet before resealing them putting them in the pot and placing a lid on top. They waited until the pot was hissing, they carefully pulled out their now rehydrated and cooked MRE's. Then they sat round the kitchen table and ate their food together.

Gero"since now we're an elite team an all we should have nick names for each of us."

Chadwick quickly volunteered"sure, call me Chad"

Gero smirked evilly before facing him,"we already have one for you Baby suit"

Lotus spoke up"that's too long I think baby is fine." Turning to Chadwick evilly smirking" isn't that right Baby."

Chadwick just looked up and smiled as he rolled with the punches."sure why not L'il Miss."

Gero laughed" well now you've got some comedy in ya after all. Isn't that right L'il Miss."

Lotus looked over at Gero smirking"whatever ya Mohawk wearin' wranga."

This caused a laugh between both Lotus and Chadwick "yeah that's a great one Lotus, we'll call him Wranga."

Their ears were soon met by the sound of explosions, as they left the kitchen, they walked through the corridor leaning against the wall and out the house to be greeted by a mid air explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed Kakarott who upon noticing them flew down."So you finally decided to show up."

They all stood as best as they could and saluted. Kakarott then ordered "Well start training or be left behind." Before flying back up and firing a ki blast that surged to the other side of the pod and turned in a wide circle heading straight for Kakarott.

The other soldiers separated and practiced attacking with ki for a few hours, they moved incredibly slowly. Mostly it was a struggle just to stay upright, after an arduous hour, they had a short rest before resuming training using ki blast attacks.

For the next few hours they trained their ability to fly and use ki moves.

Then their stomached rumbled and all including Kakarott went to get lunch. Kakarott had her own capsule filled with much more MRE's in more crates than every body combined. Together they cooked and ate in relative silence. Then Gero spoke up, "my Queen, you'll always win in eating contests, it would be incredibly fun to enter one don't you reckon?"

Kakarott looked up at him completely perplexed, she swallowed what was in her mouth before she spoke."I would find that incredibly taxing, and stupid. I eat what I require to maintain my self in the best form possible. I only eat as much as I need and competing with humans is useless, you people are so weak, I have killed countless soldiers, the so called strongest of the humans, no match. I have trained with humans practicing martial arts sparring with them, only to find they are only a warm up. Only a select two humans have ever given me a challenge. The most challenging foe I ever had to face was Piccolo whatever he was. I only find enjoyment in fighting so competing with humans is meaningless."

Lotus narrowed her eyes"If you think so little of us, why were we brought along?"

Kakarott turned to her and simply stated"I require your expertise and ingenuity, we are going to wipe out a base of 1000 soldiers approximately, if we don't find Raditz. I need a specialised team to provide distractions, confusion, spread panic and misinformation. Mind you currently they are all individually stronger than me. So if you want to survive, train like never before, because you will die otherwise. I certainly will."

At that she finished her meal and flew outside to resume her training.

Chadwick then spoke"Well at least you can't say that she isn't truthful."

Lotus sneered"Yeah brutally so."

They then went out and took turns sparring each other.

Kakarott trained by herself for an hour before calling everyone to attention. All three were in a line saluting Kakarott.

"Soldiers, it is time I taught you how to hide your energy. This mission will require stealth, but the enemy has devices designed to find power called Scouters."

They all remained silent and confused.

Continuing

"You know how to draw upon your ki, the process is similar. You draw upon your power, however instead of pooling the power you draw out in a concentrated area, you spread as much power through out your body as evenly as possible. This reduces your bodies concentration in ki and as a result makes you appear powerless and the scouter will not register your power and more importantly location."

Kakarott having finished her speech expected them to start attempting it but they weren't.

"What's wrong?"

Lotus "oh shit, right" Lotus then tried and only reduced her power by a bit. Then one by one Chadwick and Gero also managed to reduce their power by a bit.

Kakarott smiled"well done, keep at it, by the time we arrive, you should have mastered this and gotten at least twice as strong."

At that she flew off to resume her own training.


	25. Chapter 25 Arrival

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons will get their oc included in one ofmy stories of their choice and a drawing of their included on my profile page.

* * *

Arrival

Every day Kakarott and the three specialists trained physically in the morning before breakfast , after breakfast ki was concentrated on and after lunch they sparred, after dinner they did mental sparring.

To prevent the devices getting wet they were shrink wrapped in plastic bags.

Then after several months had passed Kakarott started changing.

Kakarott woke up and was extremely hungry. Pushing forward she trained for a few hours before breakfast. Starving she cooked and ate twice as many MRE's than normal, the world also looked slightly smaller.

Lotus noticed and commented "Well now, looks like you've had a growth spurt, I see the buds on your chest have started to grow."

Kakarott looked down and her muscular flat chest now had two small peaks. Kakarott confused "what's happening to me?"

Lotus "looks like you've hit puberty now, soon if your lucky, you might get a rack like mine." As she pushed out her chest in an attempt to show off the full size of her breasts.

Then two wolf whistles were heard, Gero and Chadwick entered the kitchen. "Lil Miss sure you don't want to have some fun." Gero offered.

Lotus just waved him off"in your dreams Wranga , I was just showing our growing Queen what she should expect in the near future."

Chadwick surprised "so saiyans go through puberty?"

Lotus "It seems so, Baby. Kakarott ate twice more than normal. Her chest is starting to grow as well as the rest of her body."

The day continued like any other

Over the next few months Kakarott grew from 4 foot 9 inches, a little over a metre and a half to 6 foot 6 inches, nearly two metres.

Kakarott now was fully formed, looking like an adult was hovering in front of the red window of the pod, a planet entered her vision it grew larger and larger. Realising the significance Kakarott dropped to the ground, shouting"Prepare for landing, Brace yourselves." Everyone stopped what they were doing and flew into the capsule house, bracing on to something. Kakarott did the same bracing herself against her bed, holding on to a bedpost. A huge explosion was heard and felt as the craft slammed into the earth. Kakarott quickly removed her first commissioned weight suit which thanks to her growth had forced her to tie extra string so she could still wear it. She flew to the seat of the pod and pressed the button to return to normal size.

She pressed the button to turn off ten times gravity then opened the door. She pressed the communicator on her ear and ordered"Soldiers, Conceal your power and fly out of the ship then deshrink." Kakarott then concealed her power and shot forwards, standing a few metres away from the pod. The three specialists soon grew and were all standing next to each other in front of the pod.

Kakarott noticed that there was a tall tower nearby. "Stay on alert, the enemy may approach."

After walking a few hundred metres Kakarott felt two heat signatures in the tower, and both were near her level of heat. Her soldiers followed her with Rail M16's in hand. Whispering she turned back to them"there are two enemies in that tower, both are about as strong as I am."

Nodding silently spread out and looked for places to conceal themselves. Kakarott however stalked up to the tower silently, once she opened the door, she saw stairs. Determined not to make sound she floated just above the ground, and floated up the stairs. Reaching the mid way point she felt a heat signature turn and walk towards her. Instantly she turned a corner and before her was an alien in similar armour with a long skull. She vanished and appeared behind him, gripped his shoulders with one arm and with the other she wrapped it round the aliens chin and pulled. A sharp snap was heard as the aliens neck broke. Softly she laid him on the ground, removed its scouter and placed it over her left ear.

To herself she thought 'Just like when stalking prey for hunting'.Not knowing how it functioned she didn't press any buttons, but she did see on the screen Galactic Common numbers. It showed 990 and it's location corresponded with what her heat sensing told her. It was above her at the top of this tower. Then over her scouter she heard "Raspberry, I think my scouters broken I don't see your location anymore. Hey buddy stop messin' about answer me."

Kakarott floated forwards up the stairs remaining concealed. Her heat senses told her that the second alien was heading downwards. Then she heard "Raspberry come on man, stop messin' around and speak."

Kakarott realised something, thinking to herself in her mind. 'These scouters just need to be spoken into, I can't say anything with it on, but I don't know how to turn it off. I'll have to take this second goon down, knock them unconscious. I'll wake them up when the scouters aren't in earshot and interrogate it.'

Then the heat was nearing her location. She hid behind a wall and waited. Soon another long skulled alien walked by her, she grabbed it from behind and held a choke hold, preventing him from breathing. He clasped at her arms hoping to pry them away but soon his arms turned slack and she let go. Removing both their scouters she carried him to the bottom of the stairs and out the door.

She dumped him on the ground and from the bushes her soldiers emerged. Lotus spoke up first "wow they look ugly, and they look nothing like what I thought aliens would look like. " Gero spoke up"What did you think they'd look like E.T from the movie, Eeee Teee phone home"before chuckling.

Chadwick then stated "I see its chest is rising and falling. I assume it's not dead, the question is what do you want it to tell you."

Kakarott then opened a capsule open ended it revealing rations and water. She grabbed a cup before splashing it on the aliens face.

She raised a hand fully Charged with a large blue ki blast. The alien soon sputtered and woke up. Kakarott narrowed her eyes and ordered"Tell me how to use a scouter." Before it could even speak she touched the Ki ball against its chest, eliciting pained cries. "That was to ensure my seriousness, now tell me exactly how to use a scouter."

The alien looked up at her in pure fear."Where the hell did you come from where's..." She then touched the ki ball again, eliciting more pained cries. "Tell me how to use a scouter or I will Make you feel even more pain till the point you ask me to kill you. NOW ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION HOW DO YOU USE A SCOUTER?"

The alien looked up and shakily replied"There is one button with several sections the top left side, bottom left side, top right side, bottom right side and centre. "

Kakarott then urged with the ball coming closer to his chest again"Go on"

The alien closed its eyes and acquiested"to turn on the scouter you press and hold the center section of the button until the scouter turns on, the process is the same to turn it off. To turn off scanner reading determining locations of enemies and friends press the top left, same to turn that programme off. To turn on the communications press top right, turn off same section. To change radio frequency use the bottom left and right sections left section increases the frequency , right section reduces frequency. Otherwise you can state the exact frequency and the Scouter will automatically set it to that frequency."

Kakarott then asked "What is the purpose of this tower?"

Shakingly the alien responded "it is primarily a communications tower, it sends and recieves transmissions from all over the Galaxy "

Kakarott smirked "Give me a full layout of this base, shipyard, medical, hallways and label every thing even useless things like the mess hall, supply room, toilets I don't care I want EVERYTHING." She then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen dropping them on the ground. The alien looked up at Kakarott who proceeded to touch the alien again, eliciting even more cries of pain. Lotus, Gero and Chadwick winced as they saw the brutality of their leader in full display.

The alien then started drawing trying to stop his shaky hand from shaking. Slowly the map was completed, showing a one story area.

Kakarott satisfied smirked before resuming interrogation"Do You know the Location Of Raditz?"

The aliens face twisted in confusion "Who?"

Kakarott Snarled and shoved the ki ball to the same wound again eliciting pained cries.

"Do You know the current Location of a Saiyan Named Raditz, He has Long thick hair reaching to his ankles. Do You know where he is"

The Alien both Petrified of dying and the torture he is recieving shakingly answers "I have never seen or heard of a Saiyan, but I can help you Find him."

She then Huffed "are There any ships on base ?"

The Alien quickly answered "Yes Many attack pod ships and one cruiser that can fit 25 men plus 5 crew. If that is what you are after it in on Shipyard B"

Smirking Kakarott asked "Are Scouters tracked or listened into by Frieza or for him?"

The Alien sweating "Honestly I don't know, but I do know that ships are tracked."

Annoyed she asked "Can you repair this tower or control it?"

The alien then shook his head.

She sighed "Pity."

The mans eyes widened as did her own soldiers as she threw the ball of ki at him, engulfing and incinerating his head. The alien was now headless bleeding all over his armour and it created a pool of blood.

Turning to Lotus she ordered"Put that armour on you'll need it to fit in. Give it a burst of air using your ki, it should blow off the blood. You're coming with me to sneak around the base. You will use your expertise to determine the best points to use your explosives on and the best places to install them for massive destruction. The goal is to block all exits except one. This will force the survivors to exit one way meaning we just point our guns and shoot all of them. "

Turning to Gero and Chadwick"You two will take the armour from the dead guy in the tower. Keep stealth and obtain another armour for Chadwick. You will look for medical staff, equipment, espionage staff, engineering staff , communication staff, computers that sort of thing, as well as surplus armour. Do you understand you're roles?"

All soldiers stood at attention "Yes My Queen"

Gero went inside the building the next minute he came out wearing the other aliens armour.

Gero and Chadwick took off towards the base. Mean while Kakarott did something completely unexpected. She began digging round the tower using ki, within seconds the tower rose out of the ground and landed side ways. The Tower seemed to have an inbuilt Generator as the single small light that was at the top was still on. Kakarott used a Extra large Capsule and threw it at the tower, in a pop it disappeared into the capsule.

Lotus looked at Kakarott with confusion "Why?"

Responding Kakarott smirked"If we can't find Raditz, I'd like to find his scouter frequency, so we can speak. Of cause we would have to find a way to encript it so no one can listen in. We'll need our own personal communication tower and dump it in a random system, so even if they can track the origin, they will only find the tower in empty space. I really would like to find him and meet him as well as give him some equipment so he can get stronger while he travels like we have."

Lotus "Why not take him with us?"

Kakarott narrows her eyes gritting her teeth "Because he still is forced to work for Frieza and he is most likely part of a purging team, probably with stronger aliens than he. So for him to escape he needs to get stronger, kill them, then escape. He also has to learn the truth, Frieza would have fed him some lie on our races destruction."

Lotus widened her eyes "wow you really think things through, ha. I suppose its time for business, let's go." Lotus then removed the armour , raised her hand concentrating then lasted the blood off the Armour with a Gust of wind emanating from her hand. Cringing her face she pulled the The armour on. They then left walking towards the Direction of the base.


	26. Chapter 26 Shopping

"Shopping"

Chadwick and Gero crouched down and sneaked through creeping their way through bushes on the way to the Base. Chadwick noticed some aliens wearing The armor similar to what Gero was now wearing. He held his arm up and stopped while crouching behind some bushes indicating to Gero to stop. Looking Around he noticed four soldiers walking together and talking. He then held up four fingers and pointed out their location. He then pointed to the ones on the left then pointed to himself, then pointed to the ones on the right then to Gero. Chadwick then picked up a stone and threw it as far as he could to get their attention drawn away.

One of the aliens with yellow skin and an elongated head yelled out "What was that? I heard something over there."

He then turned to the blue skinned soldier human like soldier if not for the skin next to him and another alien that looked human with red hair then ordered "Chattan, Bootz go check it out." The soldiers saluted him and shouted "Yes Sir!"

Turning to the last soldier who had red skin " We'll keep Patrolling , so keep your eyes sharp Doritz."

The alien saluted but said nothing.

Chadwick then waited for them to split into the teams and he went for the one with the leader, as they were closer. He motioned to Gero which group they will attack. He then silently but quickly creeped forward pulling out a knife that also had a large syringe attached. Gero did the same and pulled out his own knife, syringe hybrid weapon. They sneaked behind them Chadwick attacked the red skinned one while Gero Attacked the Yellow skinned Leader, at the same time the plunged the knife into their respective targets neck and pressed a button on the knife, the syringe injected a small percentage of Phosphoric acid straight into the neck of each one, immediatly it started reacting eating away at the flesh in the neck and quickly spreading out. Both then silently lowered them to the ground and pulled them back into the bushes.

The aliens tried to scream but it spread so quickly that vocal cords were dissolved, before they could even try. Within seconds they were dead. Chad and Gero waited till the reaction ceased. But while they were waiting they heard the other two come back " Boss Dagan, there's nothing to report, Boss, Boss, where are you? Where the hell is Doritz?" They turned their back as they looked around, Gero and Chadwick attacked, Both pressed a button on the knife syringe hybrid and it detached the syringe section, covering the needle they then stored it away in a pouch. They then crept up grabbed both of their targets mouths muffling them and at the same time plunged the knife deep into the left side of the back and raked across towards their spine.

Only the blue skinned Alien started struggling, the other had already slumped over. Seeing that the desired effect was not acheived, quickly Gero grabbed the targets left shoulder and pulled the hand covering the mouth until they heard a sickening snap. The alien stopped struggling and collapsed dead. The two then dragged the aliens into the bushes. Chadwick then removed the blue skinned aliens armour and pulled it in. They noticed that all of them were wearing scouters as standard so to fit in, they silently grabbed a scouter each, Gero turned his off, then put it over his ear, while Chadwick put his over his ear and searched for any mention of Intel about Raditz or anything important over the scouter frequencies by listening to each frequency.

Gero noticed this and remained silent as they walked towards the base. They walked casually to the base and entered through the front door. No one paid them any mind, so while Chadwick was searching frequencies for Info on Raditz, Gero looked at a photo of the drawn map from the interrogated soldier on his phone. Gero lead them to the medical bay where they saw Alien two Doctors tending a patient and a couple of Medical engineers working on a large piece of machinery that had a tank big enough to fit a humanoid inside, Gero also noticed masks hanging in the tank. Nudging Chadwick, caught the hackers attention and he immediately turned the scouter off. They walked into the room and noticed there were two machines one was being worked on while the other was empty but seemed fully functional. They walked in and closed the door behind them Chadwick raised both his hands and blasted the scouters off the two engineers ears before throwing down a prisoner capsule which popped in a cloud of smoke, Gero then blasted the doctors scouters and threw another prisoner capsule at them. He then blasted the Patient killing him, Gero also looked around the functional device, with great heft he lifted it, but to his surprise it was only bolted down but not connected electrically to anything. He ripped the bolts out with a great screech. Quickly he put it down and threw down a medium capsule. Chadwick then picked up all the capsules and wrote on each one what was contained in them As they walked out and Gero opened and closed the door, leaving unseen. Chadwick put the capsules in an empty pouch then turned his scouter back on and resumed the search for info on Raditz.

They navigated their way to Shipyard B, the shipyard was basically a ghost town, there was hardly anyone there, sounds of clanking metal were the only sounds heard. Gero listened to where the noises were coming from, and he lead Chadwick to where the noises were coming from, turning the corner he noticed an alien carting damaged multiple large white ship material on a cart that was similar to the pod they came in. Chadwick noticed movement and immediately turned the scouter off. Gero looked for the engineers scouter and fired a ki blast destroying the device on his ear, then threw a prisoner capsule at him and with a pop was replaced with only a capsule. Inside the ship movement was heard, so Chadwick prepared an empty prisoner capsule, he turned a corner and there stood an alien Chad quickly grabbed and tore off its scouter then threw the capsule before jumping back, in a pop the engineer was replaced with a capsule. Picking the capsule up Chad walked out the ship and labeled it, Gero seeing him come out finished labelling his prisoner capsule stated "hey Baby, looks like we almost get everything, let's take this ship and see if there are any computer areas In the rest of the base."

Chad looked around and saw a two level cart filled with tools and a Colossal shelf spanning the entire length of the shipyard filled with spare parts, with four levels.

"Not yet Wranga, I'm going to move the trolly of tools into the ship, you use your extra large capsule to store that Colossal shelf of spare parts, I'll use mine to store the ship."

They each went to their respective locations, Chad pushed the cart into the ship while Gero looked at the shelf, near it were machines similar to a metal lathe and a bench designed for repairing anything with a variety of tools, materials stored underneath and a forklift looking vehicle parked parallel. Gero threw down three medium capsules one at each, then he threw the extra large Capsule at the Colossal shelf. All four things in different sized puffs of smoke popped and turned into their Capsules, Gero then picked up each one and labeled them accordingly.

Chad having finished loading the tool trolley threw the extra large Capsule at the ship and it to disappeared in a puff of smoke with a pop, being replaced with a capsule, which was subsequently picked up and labeled. Chad looked around and saw hundreds of pod type ships similar to what they came in, so he called to Gero"Hey Wranga, The Queen said she was going to destroy this place after we left right?"

Gero looked at him quizzically, unsure what he meant by that"yeah, she did mention something about that, what about it?"

Chad motioned towards the multitude of pods with an evil smirk "What would happen if, I don't know the soldiers decided to escape and for some reason and found all their ships disabled?"

Gero laughed "Hahaha, now THAT would be hilarious. It can't be too hard to destroy them, from the inside."

The two then walked to a pod each and opened the hatch, Gero tore out the controls on the armrests of the seat and ripped out most of the cords. Turning to Chadwick who was hurriedly unscrewing one of the arm rests "Hey Baby, just tear out the controls and the wires, we don't have all day." Chad stopped what he was doing and slapped himself on the forehead "Baah, of course, I'm fucking superhuman at this point, I keep forgetting. Thanks Wranga."

He then grabbed the armrests, crushed them and ripped out the controls, then plunged his hands into the wiring and tore out most of the wires taking but a few seconds. They both moved as fast as they could damaging the almost 500 pod ships.

Nearly half an hour later they were on their last pod and they heard lots of movement, quickly they ripped the controls and wires out and they hurried out.

They walked down many halls and saw aliens of all descriptions all walking out of what on the map showed a mess hall, Gero turned to Chad and stated "looks like we landed during lunch."

The aliens ignored them for the most part giving casual glances of mild curiosity before turning back to their comrades with whatever conversation they were talking about. The two humans took advantage of this and continued walking till they came across a door that was not on the map, they forcibly ripped the locked door open and behind were elevator doors. They pushed open the doors and there stood an elevator with no buttons only a keyhole. Gero punched through the ceiling, but upon seeing the mechanism at the top of the lift with the motor to run it, showed that the lift went down. Chad had ripped off the panel and had poped one of his tool capsules connecting it to the circuit board, Kakarott's strange alien characters filled the screen of the device. Gero looking at him "Have you got it working yet ?"

Chad grumbled at Gero, but upon reading realised it was in the same pattern as standard coding on earth

With a smirk he began typing on his device modifying the code. With a press of a button they were moving. Looking at Gero, unplugging and capsulating the device "They won't even know that we're coming. It turns out that this bottom level is for surveillance of communication, probably for scouters and maybe ships."

Gero asked "We going to get info of Raditz as well?"

Chad smiled "If it's here I'll find it."

The Elevator stopped and the door opened, there was one large room filled with people sitting at desks with computers, one or two were talking through their scouters reporting things.

Chad and Gero immediately started blasting concentrated beams piercing the soldiers hearts, from both their hands, after the initial shock they clicked a capsule and In their hands were the Rail M16's, they braced and fired in quick sharp movements that seemed to flow into the next, soldiers were dropping dead faster than they could respond, those that could respond stood up to fire ki blasts only to be met by two arcing machine guns sweeping across the room from opposite ends slaughtering with about as much mercy as the PTO give purge planets. Within seconds the room was silent for the most part except for a few groans of pain from a couple of dying soldiers, a couple of ki blasts from their hands silenced them. Chadwick then walked to one of the computers and started searching for Raditz' location, scouter frequency and next target purge planet.


	27. Chapter 27 Stealth Mission

"Stealth" Mission

Kakarott and Lotus walked towards the barracks, upon getting closer they noticed drag marks, Kakarott knelt down and followed them to the bushes, seeing the corpses of the PTO put a smirk on her face. "Looks like the Boys got to work already."

Lotus focusing on her mission"yeah...let's push forward, I want to get this done and get outta here, my Queen." Kakarott noticed a pile of three turned off scouters that were lying next to the bodies, looking at them Kakarott realised something "I think that these scouters may be part of the uniform, since all of the soldiers are wearing them. So pick one and put it on your ear."

Lotus grabbed the first one she saw, ensured it was off, collected a collection of ki which fired a blast of air cleaning the device, before setting it on her left ear. "Let's go my Queen."

Kakarott began walking to the barracks with Lotus walking beside, after a while they came across a few soldiers milling about the entrance of a tall and wide, large single dome building that looked hilariously shaped by a child playing with play-dough,which had a thin tall building connecting to the main large dome building at one side almost like a chimney. Kakarott carefully examined her surroundings, she saw a suspicious camera looking thing pointed away from her, after a few seconds it started turning in her direction, with a hand on the ground she picked up a hand ful of mud and chucked it just as the lens was about to see her. Upon seeing the soldiers distracted immediately fired thin beams at their unsuspecting heads in quick succession, from both her hands, catching them all off guard. The first guards head exploded drenching his friend next to him in blood and brain matter, before he could react his head was pierced too by another beam and his body slumped. The other guards heard a noise before they could turn they were being shot and killed. Two more fell with holes in their heads leaking brain matter and blood all over the place. The last one was successfully able to turn before seeing a glimpse of an alien like him but with a tail and an extended hand forming a thin beam.

Kakarott saw the shocked expression on the human like aliens head and adjusted her aim, the man ran towards her aiming to turn to her right, only to be shot after taking a few steps. His body fell forwards and rag dolled in the direction he was running, ending up skidding to a halt at her right side just in front of her feet. Kakarott then fired a blast destroying the camera.

Lotus shocked whispered "I thought this was a stealth mission, as in to not be detected."

Kakarott smirking turned towards her and whispered back "We can't be detected, if there is no-one alive to detect us in the first place."

Lotus "That is not how I was trained for stealth, we are meant to not be detected, and avoid leaving bodies to be found."

Kakarott then fired a few ki blasts disintegrating the bodies "The Saiyan Tactic for stealth is to kill everyone that sees you, but fine, happy now, there are no bodies to be found."

Lotus resigned herself with the saiyans logic and just sighed "Let's go your Majesty." She began walking forward with Kakarott walking next to her. They walked into the building and down halls with Lotus looking at the ceiling and walls calculating, before turning to their map and making further mental calculations.

Lotus noticed a change in Kakarott, who now that they were inside the complex, was walking oddly, stopping for a split second every few steps before continuing on, deciding to ignore the strange behaviour she focused on her task at hand, where to place the charges to collapse the building in such a way as to force every soldier into this main hall, and destroying access to all other exits through controlled demolition.

As she was doing this Kakarott was going Bananas killing every soldier in sight, snapping necks with split second grapples with one hand on the chin and the other on the shoulder, from both behind and in front, depending on how they were faced when Kakarott charged at them, catching them off guard and unaware. Near the end of the rampage a few soldiers thought they'd be smart and try to warn people on their scouters, but to do so they had to change to the bases frequency. Kakarott saw a few running away and raise their hands to their scouters, Kakarott with one hand gripped the throat of the alien she had in a grapple shutting off its air supply, and with the other hand formed ki blasts that pierced the escaping soldiers before they could even speak with quick, machine gun like rate of fire.

After all the nearby soldiers bodies had slumped to the floor only the last few were leaking blood. Kakarott saw a few armours that had no holes in them with the exact same design as her own but differing colours, however unlike her armour there was no tail recess that could comfortably slip over where her tail met her back. Her own armour had yellow with thin white striped shoulder guards that stuck straight out from the top of her shoulders in a wedge like pattern that had a rounded off end point. The bottom of the armour had two leg guards the exact same shape colour and pattern as the shoulder guards that reached just before her knees, the chest plate was black with the top half of a tall squashed circle like shape covering her abdominal section coloured yellow with thin white stripes. Kakarott had black wrist guards with white around each of the guard that covered only her wrist and half of her fore arm.

Surprising Lotus she pulled off quite a few armours, then pulled out a small capsule marked it in alien characters that not even Lotus had seen when she learnt how to read Galactic Common Characters, in fact these had a more pictorial nature about them. Kakarott then stored all the armour sets but one. She then took off her Family Armour and Stored it in a different marked capsule, before pulling on the last armour with yellow coloured arm and leg guards armour with a black chest piece, she also pulled on two yellow wrist guards that also slipped on like gloves through the fingers which just covered her knuckles, but left her fingers and palm unprotected.

Lotus spoke up after Kakarott either destroyed or turned off the scouters, having completed her calculations " Queen Kakarott, if all the doors and hallways I have seen so far are consistent with the remaining architecture then the best places to set the charges are here, here and here, as well as every other foundational wall. The tall section has to have the same amount of four charges for each level, with each levels charges going off, both one after another but the charges on each level go at the same time."

Kakarott "Well then let's get started."

She kept her eyes out for potential targets as Lotus used thin ki beams to cut out holes in the walls to place the charges and set the timers, then cut off the facade of the cut walls to place back with contact cement. Each one was done so well only a thin line remained. For the PTO to find them they actually have to know what to look for to find them, a normal person wouldn't find them otherwise.

A few more soldiers turned the halls only to be Culled quite Effectively by Kakarott, they were cut in half with her tail splashing blood all over the place, heads twisted unnaturally backwards with broken necks, survivors ran only to be pierced by machine gun like Ki beams, through their chests and heads as Kakarott walked to any still breathing, executing them.

They had walked throughout the entire complex with Lotus planting demolition charges and Kakarott killing PTO grunt soldiers in all variety of Gruesome ways from what was done previously, to snapping necks with kicks, haymakers, she even uncapsulated her rifle, detached the bayonet and used it to chop heads off which pumped blood everywhere. Anywhere she sensed PTO Kakarott killed them, as Lotus moved from area to area.

After an Hour they had respectively Killed an absolute shit ton of PTO grunts and planted a ton of demolition charges discreetly, even throughout all the levels in the Tall thin building connected to the main building. The two then walked out the same way they came in with Kakarott creatively killing Unsuspecting PTO they came across efficiently in various ways.


	28. Chapter 28 Clothes Shopping From PTO

"Clothes Shopping" From PTO

Gero and Chad had been utilising the communication centre to full effect, chad was searching for info on Raditz and any other saiyans that may be alive that went rouge or continued serving Frieza like Raditz. Gero however was managing the inter base comm channel and all scouter channels on planet , anyone who tried to contact anyone received a well produced heart pumping, head banging music made by Blue Stalhi called Armageddon. With a microphone linked to all scouters on base right next to a speaker "Ar ma geddon come come and get it. Ar mageddon baby."

This also prevented PTO from trying to contact everyone as a side effect due to an incoming call from base station takes priority to all other calls or actions.

Feeling accomplished with Himself for playing music from his favourite artist on all frequencies on base, and forcing everyone on base who was trying to contact anyone else to listen to his music, he laid back and smiled before casually looking at Chad to see how the hacker was doing.

"Baby, what you got there?" He stated as he saw a few frequency numbers on screen as well as two planet locations.

Chad answered while smirking "well I found out Raditz is part of a team of three saiyans, Nappa, Himself and their leader Vegeta. Nappa here has a recorded power of 6000, Raditz 1500 and Vegeta 18000. They are currently completeing a purge on planet Crinthia and are to report their results at the closest Frieza planet. Their next scheduled target is planet Pioclen. Also their pod ships have tracking devices installed, so we can assume our new ship has one as well."

Gero looked at the intel,thinking an idea occurred to him "do you think they might go from target planet to target planet."

Chad thought on this "Maybe, there is no real time frame to report except for once a standard year, and since there are no other target planets scheduled, I think your right, they might travel from target to target, before reporting in."

Gero "so then we will catch Raditz on planet clean was it?"

Chad smirked as he realised the name of the planet kind of sounded like a cleaning product "yeah, close enough I guess."

They then wrote down all the info and the saiyan scouter frequencies.

They then left and went out the way they came, via the elevator. Upon exiting the elevator, Scorch marks and blood splatter were in small clusters around almost every corner indicating their Queen and Lotus had removed a decent chunk of the PTO forces, quickly walking they made their way back out the same way they came. Gero stopped by the medical area once more and threw a capsule at the med tank device thing that was in the middle of repairs labelling it as spare med parts. They then followed the map where the storage area was.

There they found wardrobes filled with armours assorted into styles and sets from no shoulder pads and two leg pads, two shoulder pads and two leg pads, one shoulder pad, two leg pads and a groin pad, as well as the common two shoulder pad, two leg pads and a groin guard. All of course in different colours. In each of the wardrobes were two types of gauntlets, ones that fingers fit through and protected the knuckles and wrapped around the wrist or that just wrapped around the wrist, there were white gloves as well, there were also boots, all matched the colour and design scheme of the armour. Full face helmets were also in the wardrobe and they were the only thing in there to not have different styles, they had a white armour all around except for a blue-green visor that covered the entire face, they looked exactly like Astronaut helmets.

In another section there were also undersuit battle spandex type clothing, shorts made of the same spandex like thing and pants made of the same stuff. Again in differing colours. In draws were different coloured screen scouters, some looked bulker than others, there was even a scope device.

Gero Looked at Chad and stated "If the girls were here, we'd be here all day while they tried all the styles. It's like a bloody fashion store. What kind of pansy ass soldier needs to have designer armour?"

Chad nodded "yeah, let's get this all in capsules, hopefully they'll be too busy to find these and try every style on."

Both Gero and Chad used all their small capsules to store all the armour, spandex and scouters and labeled them as such.

They then made their way to the armoury again the ground was littered with scorch marks the whole way. When they entered there were quite a few arm mounted alien weaponry that you had to stick your arm into it and grip the handle, the back section of the gun would then rest on your forearm. Gero went to grab one and it seemed rather difficult to aim with, the forearm lance like holder, prevented any dexterous movements and fine aim control. Commenting "useless, I don't care how powerful these are, I still prefer our weapons any day."

Chad then chimed in "yeah but the R and D division would kill to get these, once they understand how they work, they'll modify and pump out these aliens tech rifles that handle the same way as we are used to."

Gero "yeah I suppose, let's get them stored then."

They quickly got to work storing the weapons using their remaining capsules and labelling them.

Once done they continued to the exit. Their Queen and Lotus stood awaiting their arrival, and apparently ready to blow whatever remaining forces were on the base.

Kakarott asked with a look of deep concentration on her face as she smirked "What goodies did you bring me?"

Chad began "well we raided the supply room, nabbed a medical tank device with spares plus a doctor and a medical technician."

Gero then continued " grabbed some engineers, took lots of ship parts and ship repairing equipment and of course last but not least a large ship."

Chad then took over "we didn't just stop there, we disabled all the remaining ships, messed with Communication to prevent people contacting each other while also forcing them to listen to Wranger's music of choice. I found intel on where Raditz currently is and where he will be, I also learnt who the members of his team are."

Kakarott still smirking "Great work you two, let's get far from the building, and follow our foot steps exactly, this area has been mined."

Carefully Chad and Gero followed Kakarott and Lotus' footsteps till Lotus announced "we are away from the mine Feild. You can relax and watch my master work at play."

Kakarott and Lotus were now facing the base. Gero and Chad turned as well. Kakarott then ordered "Ready your weapons, spread out and hide in the bushes. " The team quickly followed her orders. She then popped out her own Rifle and stayed in the open to draw away fire from the rest of the team. Readying herself, she ordered once more "Bring it down Lotus."

Lotus with a mischievous smile on her face looked down at her hands, there was a black detonator, with a red cover, covering the button. Flipping the cover there was a big red button, she looked up at the building and pressed the big red button.

The tall chimney like tower started collapsing on itself, level by level it became shorter generating screams that were quickly cut off. Then once it was down more screaming was heard as the sides of the building started collapsing in on itself. At the end there was only a single hallway that remained upright.

Kakarott stood in front of them full of concentration, lifting a hand she smirked "Always wanted to do this." Clenching her fist big yellow domes of ki erupted all interconnecting with each others blast radius all over the destroyed complex, vaporising the rubble and survivors.

But then soldiers started pouring out of the still standing hallway, all looked heavily battered and bloody.

Kakarott seeing the soldiers felt their power, they were all at least as strong as her, however they were numbered in the low hundreds probably between two and three hundred, she was only one plus three others. With out so much as a blink of hesitation she fired, her gun roared to life ripping through soldier after soldier some bullets sometimes killed two at a time as the phosphorous exited the first soldier and landed on a second. The rest of the team opened fire as well. After firing so many rounds that they actually needed to change magazines, the enemy soldiers still kept coming through, though even if they some how survived the fire storm of bullets they'd be finished off with the mines.

Kakarott was darting up and down as ki blasts tried to hit her, but to her credit she kept firing and hitting targets with at least a fifty percent accuracy. The team however was able to fire far more accurately as Kakarott had drawn most of the attention and with them hiding their Ki, the enemy couldn't detect them with their scouters.

After about a hundred had fallen,

a powerful stray ki blast hit Kakarott's left shoulder, breaking the armour on that side and rending her left arm too pain ridden to use. Sharply she dropped down, hefting her rifle with her right arm, she pulled it even tighter to her shoulder and kept firing now only able to use her right shoulder to steady the gun and her right hand to fire the gun, she kept shifting position hoping she won't get hit again. Though now her accuracy had dropped to ten percent.

After some time the Pto had dropped to around one hundred, some tried to flee but with all exits collapsed and with death all around them they couldn't think clearly. Instead the ones that wanted to flee simply decided to play dead or not fly out and wait till the end of the battle.

The team were now on their last magazines and Kakarott's thousand round drum mag was going to run out of ammo.

Then after a few more seconds the gun clicked empty, there seemed to be only five remaining fighting PTO, with little hesitation, and practiced accuracy, Kakarott ejected the drum mag, shifted the rifle one handed into a javelin position and threw it. The Rifle impacted the centre Soldier and sunk halfway through the length of the rifle and stuck with barrel and bayonet sticking out of the aliens back, as soon at it struck, the alien collapsed dead. The other four aliens were going to attack when a knife sunk into one of the aliens neck which then dissolved the neck killing it. Gero, Chadwick and Lotus walked out dropping their guns, though out of all of them Gero had no knife and the syringe pouch was empty..

The remaining three PTO measured their powers chuckling "Hah, are you serious I can't even see a number, these guys are nothing without their weapons, the bitch in the sky is the only one to worry about at 1500, Kill 'em."

As the three moved Lotus sharply raised a finger and fired a thin beam of ki that pierced one of their eyes killing one of them instantly. The remaining two stopped dead in their tracks shocked at the new development. Chad and Gero launched forward, taking them by surprise, Gero fired a thin beam at one which pierced the armour and struck the chest instantly killing the alien. Chad punched the last one in the throat before firing a thin ki blast point blank into their skull. With the last of the army dead as far as they were aware, they began to relax, but Kakarott being doubly sure checked for powers, and sure enough there were ten still alive but hiding. So she charged up a large blue ki ball in her right hand, concentrated the power and threw it at the group, the blast struck the centre and went off generating a large double story sized dome of destructive ki obliterating any signs of life.

Kakarott smirking in satisfaction "Now Frieza's army know what it's like to be purged."


	29. Chapter 29 Aftermath

Aftermath

Gero seeing Kakarott's arm bleeding popped out his medikit "Queen, I had better take a look at that." Pointing at the injury. Kakarott nodded silently and Gero went to work. The wound was cleaned antiseptic applied and bandaged.

Once done Chad stated "I learnt that the ship we recently acquired will have trackers and was under repair, so the engineers need to finish repairs and remove the tracker."

Kakarott "well then bring out the engineers and the ship, get it done."

Popping was heard as the ship capsule was thrown and puffed into the ship and a capsule landed next to it, Chad searched for the capsule which then was picked up.

He then threw the engineers capsule which popped into a cloud of smoke, clearing it revealed a cage with a light, food dispenser, and a toilet system, it also had air tanks and masks hanging down covering the prisoners faces. In total the cage was as large as a three metre cube with all sides being three metres. The engineers were a mixture of shocked and horrified both at their predicament but also at the state of the base they worked in as well as the masses of corpses.

Chad then Yelled at them to get their attention " you engineers, you have two choices, do what we say or die."

The engineers removed their masks and shakily responded "We don't want to die, what do want us to do?."

Chad Pointed at the ship" See that ship, you are to remove the tracker and complete repairs by the end of the day, or you disintegrate." Forming a ki blast in one hand.

The Engineers gulped visibly in fear. Gero then threw down the ginormous parts shelf and the other equipment including the Forklift.

Chad then continued. "No messing about or death awaits." He then opened the cages and stepped back and allowed them into the ship, however both him and Gero each followed one of them closely.

The engineers shocked at the technological revelation that occurred, the ship appeared out of thin air just like how they were sucked into that cage hell of a single lamp illuminating only part of the void with air tanks, air giving masks food dispenses and a toilet waste disposal machine. With a shout Chad ordered "Get to work fast, or die faster", at the realisation of their impending doom they collected themselves and quickly got to work. Repairing the ship, only taking an hour, however to find the tracker they had to look at the ship blue prints on a terminal in the control room and compare it to every inch of the ship, this took several hours straight, until finally the tracker was located in the front bulkhead.

After the ship was tested to be fully functioning with Kakarott at the helm as the only one who knew how to fly spacecraft, the engineers were then ordered by Kakarott. "Now You have to modify the communication tower so it can sit in space as a fully Independent unit like a space station."

Gero and Chad forced the two engineers outside where Kakarott threw her capsule which exploded into the communication tower lying flat on the ground. The engineers got over the shock of the appearing structure and examined it" well, these towers are self running, they have their own power source installed, to turn this into a space station, we'll need ship parts and internal emergency Sheilds as well as external Sheilds, making the structure air tight and with airtight doors is relatively easy, it should take a week."

Kakarott mulled the number over before ordering "I don't care what it takes, it has to be completed before three days time." With that she left them to their devices with Chad and Gero watching over them.

Hurriedly they used the forklift to get the parts they needed and began retro fitting the tower into a space station.

The next few days was hectic as space pods arrived every day Kakarott and Lotus waited till they landed before destroying both the pods and the occupants and taking turns watching over the engineers as Gero and Chad slept, all four took turns sleeping and watching. Then finally on the third day with out sleep the engineers had completed the space station comm buoy.

The space station was tested in space above the planet using the ship to cart it into space. With the space station working they then packed up everything on the planet in their capsules including the engineers despite their pleas and towed the space station to a random point in space taking three days.

During the first day of travel Kakarott ordered "I'll need whatever info you have on Raditz's team."

Chad then Handed her a file that he printed out. "Raditz's team is made up of three saiyans Himself, Nappa and Vegeta." At the name Vegeta she tensed and questioned "King Vegeta?" As she actually started to read the file she sighed in relief " Vegeta, age 23 power level 18000, tendencies prideful, is condescending towards those he deems inferior, has delusions of grandeur, thinks he is a prince. Uncaring towards health of subordinates. Transformation Giant Monkey only on a full moon."

Thinking and comparing what little she knew about the king she continued

"So he's the bastards son in pretty much every way. But at least it's not him."

Reading more "Nappa Age Old, no one cared to check. Power level of course they have their bloody power level 6000 . Tendencies Prideful, has episodes of uncontrolled rage, and quick to anger, The other saiyans can calm him down. Transformation full moon.

My brother Raditz age 25, cautious for a saiyan, never gets into a fight unless he believes he has a decent chance to win. Smart when your boss won't help if your injured. And of course transformation under the full moon."

After thinking a bit she looked longingly out the window

"stay safe brother."

After Kakarott had read the file Chad had popped out all four engineers to remove tracking devices from all scouters, getting help from Lotus and Gero to guard them, they compared the blue prints and after a while removed the tracking devices, then they found that the tracking devices were always put in the same place, so they were quickly modified and by the end of the day all the scouters trackers were removed and the engineers were popped back in their prison capsules. Chad then popped out a large super computer and began writing a self installing programme that could both encode and decode communications from scouters.

Along the way on the second day the ship neared an unknown planet, the ships sensors screamed "Saiyan signatures detected powers between twenty and thirty thousand on unknown planet,do you want to store planet location? passing in three,two, one."

Kakarott quickly ordered "Store planet location."

Computer"planet location stored"

Chad then asked "why didn't you stop?"

Kakarott "I only have a battle power of between a thousand and two thousand, I can boost it to about ten thousand but not for long, I may be skilled but those powers I'd be lucky to last a minute. Those saiyans will be safe, in a year or two My power will skyrocket with gravity training and I can take charge of whatever is left of my race. But first I got to make sure Raditz is alive and I have to make sure he can grow in strength to keep surviving. So on that how is the encoded message coming along?"

Chad sitting at a terminal" Well the encryption is ready I just need a message now."

Kakarott smirked "after we set up the space station we go to the planet where Raditz is going, place training equipment in a distinguishable location. "

Chad raised his eye brows "training equipment like what?"

Kakarott sighed "I have a second miniature capsule house, I'll put in the working medical device that you found inside as the house seems to have that miniature generating field. I'll have weights and extra food stored inside, all with instructions and training videos that I recorded on my own time. We'll send the encoded message to you when the location of the stuff is placed on planet, and you will broadcast it to solely Raditz's scouter frequency."

Chad "really alone on a space station for a day or so, can't be too bad, I suppose."

Gero "so that's the plan we place the stuff on planet and leave ?"

Lotus "yeah, don't you want to meet your brother after all this time?"

Kakarott "oh I will, but I don't want the other two saiyans to find me, I don't want to fight them. So I have to meet Raditz when he is alone on a different section of planet than the other two."

Gero"whatever ends up happening, it's going to be interesting to say the least."


	30. Chapter 30 Destination Pioclen

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my stories of their choice and get a drawing of their are on my profile page.

* * *

Destination Pioclen

During the last day of travel,Chad had installed a programme into one of the scouters to decode his communication encryption via one of the scouters exact individual frequency, having proved that it worked he then sent the installation package directly to Raditz's exact scouter frequency. He then installed the programme on another scouters exact frequency and called to Kakarott "Queen, I have tested my decoding installation programme, successfully, here is one for you, and I have one for me, when your message is ready to be sent hold the press the off button while it is on twice and your message will be encoded, it has already been set to contact my scouter frequency. The tracking devices in all the scouters have also been removed and destroyed."he then handed over a blue lens scouter.

Kakarott replied "Very well then" and placed the scouter in her pocket, before returning to the ships bridge.

When they arrived at their specified point in space, the station was untethered in the pitch black darkness of space, slowly in PTO Space suits found on the ship they removed tethers. The only source of light came from the ship and the space suit helmets as they were no where near any solar systems. The ship then connected to the airlock and Chad then entered the space station wearing a PTO Space suit.

As the space stations airlock door closed behind him, he floated to a power box using lights on the space suit helmet and switched the External Sheilds on. He then spoke through their earth communications devices "It's really dark, don't leave me too long." He joked as he switched the internal lights on. He then floated to the life support system and turned it on.

He got a response "Don't worry you'll be fine Baby" he heard Lotus say

" yeah Lil would kill me if I forgot." Gero continued.

Kakarott "Chad ensure that you have everything ready to go, I need you to have sent Raditz the decoding program via his exact scouter frequency so when Raditz recieves my message he won't just hear white noise or static."

Chad "Your majesty it already has been done. I only need the final message to be sent " With that he received no more communication as the ship detached and sped away.

Planet Pioclen

After a few days of travel they arrived at Raditz's target planet, and from space it looked similar to earth, except it had lots of small moons. The planet had continents separated by seas however only fifty percent of the planet was covered in water and the other fifty percent was land masses forming the continents and islands. There where two large continents separated by sea and a smaller continent surrounded by a large number of various sized Islands with ice sheets over the north and south poles. The computer showed its highest set of power levels were about one hundred.

Looking at the planet Kakarott thought "now what would Vegeta order Raditz to do if he saw others as inferior. Well he might send the weakest to the Island area as punishment for being weak and put on a tight schedule. Islands tend to have low populations but flight time will be costly constantly starting and stopping. So we'll place the equipment on one spot on an island next to the smallest continent."

Kakarott lowered the ship to land on the closest island to the smallest continent, the ship slowed down and landed roughly but after inspection no damage was found. Kakarott thought aloud "Not bad for a first landing."

She then ordered "Gero come with me. And bring the training equipment for Raditz."

Gero answered swiftly "Yes Queen."

As he gathered all the equipment that included videos, a miniaturised capsule house with a healing tank bolted inside which became miniaturised as it was popped within the house, and a waterproofed miniaturisation necklace.

They flew to the highest peak of the Island and placed the Equipment there. Kakarott then sent her message to Chad "Raditz, this is your sister Kakarott, I have had a trusted technician from my conquered planet earth, create ,send and self install a programme into your scouter frequency that can decode this message automatically, no one else will hear this message, not even Frieza's spy's that listen in on scouter frequencies. My message is to meet me on your target planet Pioclen on the highest peak of the closest Island to the smallest continent. This is no trap, I have only recently I found that my pod had deactivated all space flight and reengaged them when I passed 1000 . I snuck onto a Frieza base at the edge of his empire to gather info, I Think Vegeta will order you to wipe out population of the mass of Islands on Pioclen, if what I read on his report is true. I do not want to meet Vegeta or Nappa as they will force me to join Frieza. Frieza Killed our Parents and blew up planet Vegeta killing all of our race, he betrayed us Raditz. I really want to meet you, stay safe, from Kakarott."

She then sent the message,

Chad received it and sent it to Raditz's Scouter. Kakarott then turned off the scouter.

Kakarott ordered through their own communication devices "From this point on hide your powers, especially when they arrive, understand."

"Yes Queen." They all replied in unison.

Turning to Gero she ordered "Gero, go back to the ship, I'll wait here."

Gero nodded and flew back to the ship.

While she waited for the ships to arrive she did some training.

But the next day she felt three powers about to enter the atmosphere. She received a call from her earth communication device "Queen Kakarott, Three saiyans are about to land on the planet, From their powers and trackers they are definitely our saiyans."

A few seconds later they all crashed into the planet and another communication came in "According to radar they crash landed right next to each other on the Largest Continent."Kakarott then swiftly changed into her armour given to her by her parents.

After a few minutes of silence an update came in "According to the trackers Raditz is coming your way. I hope it goes well."

Kakarott finally replied "I hope so too."

Then after a few more minutes a tall well built saiyan with a mane of hair was hovering well above the ground as if surveying the terrain, before finally lowering himself to the ground. Before speaking he held a button on his scouter, before taking it off. Raditz looked at her annoyed and spoke in an aggressive tone "You look like my sister, but there is no way you have a power over one thousand, I couldn't read anything with my scouter."

Kakarott's eyes welled up looking at her brother fighting the instinct to just run over and hug him."tell me did you know where I was?"

Raditz eyes softened "Yes."

Kakarott fighting the tears "Why did you not visit once for the last fifteen years?"

Raditz's eyes hardened "Because Vegeta wouldn't let me and we weren't close enough."

Kakarott couldn't stand it anymore and tackled Raditz to the ground hugging him. "I missed you so much Brother, after our parents didn't come pick me up I knew you were the last family left alive."

Raditz was shocked at the sudden increase in speed and had no defence for the hug, he honestly didn't know what to do, so he just tapped the back of her shoulder, hoping it would have the desired effect.

Kakarott continued "I came here to ensure your survival, and make you stronger."

Raditz confused looking into the teary eyes of his sister reminding him of their mother"How?"

Kakarott stopped hugging him and got up brushing herself off "I Conquered my planet and I took half of everyone's currency, as well as all of the previous governments currency, I then put on a competition for them to design a device to improve strength. Just recently someone came up with a miniaturisation device, which made it possible to train inside a pod with plenty of room. And since the pod has a simulated gravity of our home planet it is possible to gain much more strength than you would training on an average gravity planet."

Raditz "So you will give me this device?"

Kakarott "Not just that but skills, techniques that I recorded lessons for to improve your close quarter combat from just brute force to precision strikes efficiently using your strength. There are even Powerful ki attacks I learnt from the planet I conquered."

Raditz "you keep saying you conquered, learnt and used these aliens from your planet, did you not Purge your planet, killing everyone?"

Kakarott annoyed "No, because before my father sent me off he gave me two orders to follow, and they were to survive no matter what and to kill Frieza."

Raditz shocked "Kill Frieza that's...That's Impossible, I've heard his power is over five hundred thousand."

Kakarott "Yes but Does Frieza ever train?"

Raditz "Train? Him. No he never trains just sits in his hover chair and sips the best wine alcohol."

Kakarott "There you go, that's how we can catch up, we train. I have here a miniaturised house, it is fully stocked with all the PTO ration packs my men could find, inside is one of those tanks in the Medical room, I think it heals you, I'm not really sure."

Raditz eyes widened "how did you get one of those?"

Kakarott "Well it was picked up and stored. Then was walked out of the base."

Raditz smirked his face showing pride in his sisters actions "I don't know how you didn't get caught, but I'm impressed."

Continuing

"How can my scouter not find you?"

Kakarott smirked "I can hide my power, it's pretty easy, you just feel for your core power in your body and you spread it out as much as possible within your body. You should try it, because when you get stronger you'll need it to hide your progress from everyone in the PTO."


	31. Chapter 31 Brother

Brother

Previously

Kakarott landed on Planet Pioclen and met Raditz, while talking she got to know a bit about her brother. She then started talking about how to suppress power levels.

Raditz looked at Kakarott a moment before he felt inside himself and stretched his power out. Kakarott smiled as she felt her brothers power drop by a third. She complemented her brother "Well done, that was a third of your power you reduced, well done."

Raditz smiled back before it turned into confusion "How can you tell that I reduced my power without a scouter?"

Kakarott smirked knowingly "That is because I can sense energy or as you call it, power. I was taught on my conquered planet how to sense energy, it is a difficult process. All your normal senses have to be blocked, like smell, sight and hearing, you then have to fight someone until you learn to sense their energy."

Raditz "How will I learn then, unless you are coming with us."

Kakarott pulls out a blind fold, a peg, and a pair of noise cancelling earmuffs. Raditz curious "What are those for?"

Kakarott smirked "you have to wear these to block all your senses, this blind fold wraps around your eyes and head removing your sight, the earmuffs go over your head covering each ear removing your hearing and the peg is pressed over the nostrils blocking smell. But before you ask how you are going to breathe, you can breathe through your mouth. "

Raditz shocked was then handed all of them. Kakarott then began putting the sensory blocking equipment on Raditz.

After a short time Radiz was deprived of his senses. After a few seconds he was hit by a strong punch, he tried sensing using the hairs in his body but he constantly felt a swirling wind right around him.

Raditz threw a swiping haymaker hoping to get something but Kakarott nimbly dodged him and continued zipping around her brother, she threw a kick hitting his chest, immediately he retaliated swiping with his other hand but again she nimbly dodged it.

She kept striking her brother every now and again and it seemed he didn't learn and just swiped with hope. This continued for several hours.

Raditz had been struck so many times he couldn't count, yet he still hadn't touched his sister, it was making him angry,it didn't help that he was also hungry, but he realised he had to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths he tried sensing with what he could, but nothing came only the constant swirling wind that told him nothing and his body heat. "That's it, I have to somehow find her body heat." He then stood still, he then concentrated and soon he felt her body heat was moving around and around him, but he just could not get a singular location or point, it seemed like the heat surrounded him. Waiting patiently for the next strike he did nothing but ready himself to attack. Then the swirling heat stopped for a micro second behind him, he turned and punched straight grazing something, as he too was punched. Then suddenly one of his ear muffs was lifted up and he heard his sisters voice "Well done, I think we should stop here for the day, you have made great progress, but we need to eat, and you have a job to do."

Kakarott then removed all the sensory blocking equipment and began throwing out a capsule surprising Raditz as it popped into a crate of ration packs and cooking equipment.

Kakarott opened quite a few for herself and began heating them all up. Raditz seeing that immediately grabbed ration packs and began cooking them.

Kakarott "Do you ever get bored of killing the weak?"

Raditz surprised by the question "Well, um, I don't know, I have just gotten so used to it, that and I prefer finishing a job uninjured, especially with no heal tank around and a boss who threatens to kill me if I think about refusing an order."

Kakarott "man, your boss sounds Horrible. Say how long have you been working with him and Nappa?"

Raditz opening up one of his cooked Rations "since I returned back to planet Vegeta after I purged my world I was then almost immediately shipped out to Prince Vegeta's squad because I had the highest power level of the Low class infiltrator purgers."

Kakarott having ripped open one of her rations swallowing its contents and opening another " really highest power, Father and mother would have been proud."

Raditz smirking his face filled with nostalgia "yeah, Gine was real proud, but Bardock was on a mission at the time." He then swallowed a ration packs contents opening another.

Kakarott having wolfed down another ration "did you do any training on your purge planet?"

Raditz swallowed down another ration "yeah, I trained constantly, I even had a couple of Zenkais courtesy of the population, man took me like months to recover each time.

"

Kakarott after swallowing another ration then asked "Did you ever train your tail so if it was ever grabbed it wouldn't sap your strength."

Raditz shocked nearly chocking on a ration "No I never thought about it. Why did you?"

Kakarott swallowed another ration "Yeah, I smashed my tail against a tree until it didn't hurt anymore."

Raditz nearly spitting out rations in his mouth before gulping it down"You did What? Why cause pain to your self, it doesn't make sense."

Kakarott wolfed down another ration

" Well it worked. How long were you on your purge planet?"

Raditz finished another ration "That's a wierd question, about two years."

Kakarott "how often did the moon show up?"

Raditz " I don't know, I suppose around every three months. Why?"

Kakarott "So you never tried to gain control of the Ozaru.?"

Raditz "What? I thought only the elites could control it."

Kakarott annoyed "have you even tried doing it every time there was a full moon, I bet no, from your reaction. How do you think they mastered it by being born with it?"

Raditz annoyed "I don't know."

Kakarott "Well I tried, and after about two hundred full moons I have full control over movement and actions, but still can't speak."

Raditz's eyes widened in surprise "You mean you actually have control that's amazing."

Kakarott "You just have to remember who you are and hold on to that during the pain of transformation."

Raditz thinking "really."

Kakarott "but as I said it took me around two hundred tries to get full control, so practice makes perfect."

Raditz "well it's been nice, but I've got work to do."

Kakarott then offered "I'll help, then you'll have twice as much time to train ki sensing."

Raditz "you said you didn't purge your world, are you even up for it."

Kakarott's eyes narrowed "I've killed millions of soldiers taking over, this is no different."

Kakarott then clicked a capsule twice and threw it at the crate of rations making it disappear.

Raditz impressed "That's some tech you got there."

She then picked up the miniaturisation necklace, got another capsule and clicked it twice before throwing it at all the training equipment bar the sensory blocking ones. Retrieving the full capsule she handed Raditz the necklace and the capsule " When your next to your pod throw click once and throw this in an empty space, the house will be miniature and generates a miniaturisation field so everything you throw in the house will be scaled down. The necklace you put this on , see the button you press that and you become small, you only do it when you're next to your pod. When you want to return to normal you press the button again, it is water proof so when activated never take it off."

Raditz looking at the necklace and capsule put them in his pocket and said "ready to go Kakarott?"

Kakarott shrugged "yeah as ready as I'll ever be."

They then took of towards the small continent.

I just set up a face book page called i am the one and only lucian fanfic writer, i want to meet and talk to the community that reads my stories.


	32. Chapter 32 Family Time

Family Time

Kakarott using her ki sense lead the way to the first Town, without a moment of Hesitation started firing ki blasts killing everyone in town within seconds.

Raditz had put on his scouter and went to another town wiping them out.

Together they made quick work of the population, with in an hour the small continent was empty. Starting on the Islands they took an island each and wiped out every settlement, before moving on to the next. After several hours quite a few of the Islands were completely purged. Taking note of her last location they met up on Raditz's last purged island.

After Raditz had turned off and removed his scouter, he spoke "So Kakarott what is earth like?"

Kakarott sitting down "well the aliens look like us but no tail, it is like this one but eighty percent of the planet is covered in water and there is basically one huge singular continent surrounded by Islands. The full moon comes out every month and it's gravity is like this one."

Raditz "well from what I see their technology is amazing why have we not run into their space ships yet?"

Kakarott "that's simple, because they don't have any, my ship was the only one on their planet and they still don't have a ship."

Kakarott asking "so since you are tracked everywhere you go, it's hard to escape."

Raditz "yeah, I only heard of one escaping, some one called Turles, he's a thorn in Frieza's side, he goes to planets on the edge of the empire and he hijacks transport ships, killing the security and selling the rest into slavery as well as selling the goods he got as well. He must have destroyed all his trackers somehow."

Kakarott "Turles, sounds like a saiyan name."

Raditz "yeah I think so too, many have tried to track him down, they never seem to find him, though sometimes they never come back."

Kakarott "sounds strong, you know on the way here I found a planet called Vampa with two saiyan signatures with powers over twenty thousand."

Raditz coughs loudly "That's even stronger than Vegeta."

Kakarott "You know after I leave here , you should travel to planets with gravities higher than our birth planets, and train there until you get used to it. That's what I am going to do after this."

Raditz "yeah, but we have a quota we need to meet before we report in."

Kakarott "how big is the quota ?"

Raditz "five planets."

Kakarott "doesn't seem like lot "

Raditz "but each planet takes a few months to purge plus there is the variable travel time. Some planets have a few months travel time."

Kakarott "so just take a few months off to train in your pod, on a gas Giant till you are used to the gravity, then continue on to your target planet."

Raditz "I suppose I could, I mean I have modified my engine to go faster."

Kakarott surprised "You know engineering? I can't wrap my head around anything complicated like that."

Raditz proud of himself "Yeah, I just watched the technicians repair pods and modify their own over the years, and I've picked a few things up. That's also part of the reason I'm still alive, I keep all the teams pods in perfect working order. Otherwise I'd be dead long ago."

Kakarott "You really should ditch your team if they keep threatening to kill you."

Raditz "can't because of trackers. And it would be suspicious. And they would start hunting me."

Kakarott "so your only option is to get stronger then."

Raditz"yeah seems so."

Kakarott felt a pull to look up, knowing the sensation she ordered Raditz "Don't look up its a full moon."

Raditz immediately shielded his eyes

From the moons light.

Kakarott announced "I think its time you started to learn to control your Ozaru."

Raditz "ok then where do I start?"

Kakarott "Recall all your memories and what makes you, well you, hang on to them the more clear the better."

Raditz shut his eyes and replayed everything about his past especially his upbringing and trials of difficult situations.

Kakarott "you hang on to them as tight as you can especially during the pain of the transformation.

When your images are clear look up into the sky holding tightly into your memories and sense of self."

After an hour Raditz looked up, and then Kakarott did the same.

The two began growing snouts and fur, their armours expanding along with their bodies. Raditz as soon as his transformation was Complete Roared. Kakarott tried speaking but only a loud Roar came out. This Got Raditz' Ozaru's attention, turning and seeing another of its kind, it began sniffing, recognising the smell of his sibling, he didn't see Kakarott as an enemy and looked around for something to destroy. Seeing a few buildings he began stomping on them destroying everything.

Kakarott then roared gaining Raditz attention and jumped to the next island, tilting her snout back and forth trying to lead Raditz to follow her. Seeing and smelling his sister move away then motion to follow, he instinctively did so as she seemed to have a target in mind.

The two Ozaru started destroying every town on the island with Raditz Following Kakarott lead, soon several more hours passed and a lot more islands were completely purged and the two exhausted reverted back to their normal states.

When they woke they were laying in a huge crater twenty metres from each other. Kakarott got up and walked next to Raditz before laying a metre away from him.

When Raditz woke up he stated "Were you really in control ?" Then he looked around seeing the crater and the devastation and said " Looks like I didn't control it."

Kakarott stated "yeah, but I can't control speech. Don't be down the same happened to me the first time I tried, I had no control and no memory."

Raditz. "Yeah, I get glimpses of what happened, did I attack you?"

Kakarott "actually you didn't you smelt me and must have recognised me, you even followed me and attacked what I attacked, we got even more of the work done. Let's eat and make camp."

Kakarott threw out a capsule which turned into a fully stocked house, it had four bedrooms, a fully stocked store room with Military Rations, a kitchen, a lounge, a laundry, a bathroom and an empty garage.

Kakarott went inside straight to the store room and grabbed a lot of rations for herself. Following his sisters lead Raditz went inside and got himself a large amount of rations, following his sister he ended up in the kitchen where his sister was heating up her rations.

-/-/-

I thank everyone who reviews, it really means a lot,

would you like and comment on my face book page

I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer

or for messages

Lucianfanficwriter

thank you


	33. Chapter 33 Family time part 2

Family time part 2

They slept in the capsule house with Raditz taking a red coloured room, and Kakarott taking a blue coloured room.

Raditz was pleasantly surprised with the comfortable bed and the attached bathroom to his room and he assumed his sister had the same because before he had a shower he heard the sound of running water.

The next day they ate rations and continued the purging. At lunch Kakarott and Raditz worked on his ki sensing. After a few hours they took a break and ate. Then Kakarott announced "Let's see how well you can fight, Brother." And struck a fighting stance. Raditz smirked and got in a stance as well, "Let's see how strong you've really become, hope your not all talk Sister."

Raditz not used to fighting without a scouter had an uneasy feeling his left ear felt lighter without the device and his left eye was used to seeing the red screen readouts and hearing the attack warning and seeing the spatial direction on the screen.

But to be with his sister and not have anyone know she was here, he was forced to have the scouter off and on the ground out of listening range.

Kakarott vanished before his eyes turning around looking everywhere, listening for any notification of her location, her smell was everywhere round him so that didn't help, neither did trying to sense for energy as it was everywhere then suddenly her heat stopped, reacting as fast as he could he swung round and threw a fast punch where the heat stopped and to his luck he grazed her shoulder as he felt pain in the chest as Kakarott punched him.

Raditz seeing Kakarott, round house kicked her in the head only for her to dodge, then she threw a haymaker while he kneed her in the gut, raising a hand to block the strike, it connected, and like lightning his hand gripped her wrist pulling towards him. Throwing a quick right punch and a head-butt at the same time Raditz hoped to capitalise on his current advantage. But Kakarott twisted her body and gripped his wrist with the same arm that was captured, twisting it behind his back.

Only Raditz's haymaker hit her square in the chest just as she started twisting out of the way.

With his arm twisted behind his back he used his other to elbow behind hoping to hit a target and force her to release him.

It struck true earning a grunt of pain from Kakarott but the hold on his arm only grew tighter and received a punch in the back for his trouble causing decent pain. Needing to get out of there Raditz kicked behind him and elbowed earning two grunts of pain and finally releasing his arm.

Sharply turning round his sister had once again vanished. "Really, this again?" While trying to sense her or see her, looking in all directions.

Kakarott was zipping around Raditz

Always keeping out of his field of view and taking advantage of his inexperience in ki sensing keeping moving so he couldn't tell where she was till she stopped to attack. But it was fun watching him fail to find her.

Then Raditz stopped turning round and looking around in every direction, he just hovered there still and waiting.

Kakarott intrigued stopped flying around for just a second. That was all Raditz needed and he flew up sharply with all his power attacking with a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Kakarott was taken aback at the speed Raditz had attacked her, never before had she been attacked so swiftly and painfully.

After the first two punches and the pain she shook herself out of her surprise and started reacting by blocking or dodging as many as she could. Only one out of five punches managed to hit, but Kakarott stepped up her game and started attacking back.

Raditz was having trouble trying to get attacks through but so was his sister, his blood was boiling from the battle, never before had he, such a challenging battle one on one, it made him smirk. He kept throwing fast left and right punches mixed with the occasional kick or tail swipe that seemed to glow, all while trying to block his sisters barrage of fast punches and kicks. One of his tail strikes got through her defences hitting her in the gut causing her to grunt in pain. But his next few punches and kicks were all blocked, then she counter attacked starting to throw a haymaker mixed with fast punches, managing to block them before one got through and he was punched in the chest. "Urrgh, you got a good punch ." He praised as he jumped back creating distance "but let's see how you can take a hit." With two hands one at each side he charged purple-red energy balls then shoving them forward launching two streams of purple red energy at Kakarott.

Kakarott seeing him charge energy charged a blue energy ball in one hand growing it matching the power he was creating using all of her power.

Raditz for a micro second thought he saw his father, charging up his signature attack, but after a blink it was his sister charging a very similar attack. With his attack ready he fired "Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt." He warned letting himself smile genuinely.

Karrotta seeing his attack shoot towards her, fired her own, the large blue ball of energy slammed into the two streams pushing them back to the middle.

Raditz seeing this couldn't believe his sisters strength matched his, but was shook out of his surprise when the blue ball exploded causing his attack to explode. The energy created a shock wave that knocked the two of them out of the sky.

Both using their power of flight stopped just before hitting the ground. Lowering them selves the rest of the way. Touching the ground they walked pain ridden towards each other, with every step eliciting grunts of pain from the both of them.

Raditz grinned "It's time to see who really is the strongest here, and it sure is gonna be me." Clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, he screamed and wind swirled around him raising his power.

Kakarott grinning as well "In your dreams I'm gonna beat you Raditz." As she too raised her power.

They both charged at each other

Raditz threw a haymaker which Kakarott dodged and threw her own which was also dodged. Raditz round house kicked but she ducked just in time for it to miss. She then punched up attempting to uppercut Raditz but he tilted his head back just enough for it to miss. The fatigue on both of the fighters showed as they barely managed to dodge each other. Raditz released a fast powerful punch that just struck Kakarott as she attempted to dodge, but she released her own powerful fast punch that struck true as Raditz tried to dodge it. Both of them had blurry vision that focused and unfocused. Both shook their heads willing away the fuzziness and attacked each other once more both this time with powerful haymakers they struck each other as they fruitlessly tried to dodge each other's attacks. Raditz reeling from the hit inadvertently took two steps back, his footing shaky. Kakarott was just as affected and had to take two steps back attempting to stay balanced.

But then the two failed trying to stay standing, the blurriness returned, both their heads were swimming with pain and they fell back both unconscious.

-_\\_\\\

Ive posted some drawings on my face book page

I am the one and only lucian fanfic writer

Go check them out, tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34 The Crew

If you like drawings related to dbz check out my facebook page

I am the one and only lucian fanfic writer

every time i complete a sketch i post it up, i hope to see you there.

* * *

The Crew

Kakarott woke up in green liquid wearing an oxygen mask, looking around she noticed she was inside the ships medical tank. Out of the glass of the tank she saw one alien engineer and one alien wearing a white gown over a PTO Armoured Vest with Lotus standing Guard, ensuring nothing bad happened. She tried to move but the pain was enormous, at that same moment loud alarms blared, the doctor hearing the Alarms looked over and shouted "Do not move or struggle it will only cause more damage and reward you more time in the stem cell healing tank. In my experience you want to know how long you've been in here, it has been several hours since you were put in. My prison guard here told me you would like to know about how your brother is faring, well according to my colleague he was just as injured as you, he was put in that other Stem cell healing tank, he has spent the same amount of time in it as you have. Never have I seen two siblings nearly kill each other, must have been some major argument. Now if you want to fully heal wait for the machine to drain out its liquid, it should start when your fully healed in an hour."

He then returned to his post by the medical computer watching the data of her vitals intently.

Raditz woke up in a healing tank, he could tell from the green liquid, but what surprised him was that he was not in a PTO base or at least a ship, he was inside what looked like a room in a house with a view of two rows of trees back, from the edge of a Forrest tree line in perfect line to see the mountain across the horizon. He saw a PTO doctor, a PTO engineer and a large human alien with red hair wearing armour of a primitive type he had never seen before, the armour looked like it had hundreds of small steel plates stitched to the vest material creating a clinking noise as the plates banged against each other, they were covered by a strange material that let off a glean, almost like it was water proof.

The red alien saw he was awake and walked up to the tank " Hello Raditz, I'm Lieutenant Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. Queen Kakarott has been looking forward to meeting you for a long time, I don't know if this is some strange tradition you Saiyans have but you two nearly killed each other. We love our Queen and we wish her a long life so please refrain from trying to kill each other in the future." Turning to the PTO doctor "Alright your up Doc."

The Alien Doctor looked at Raditz he had white hair and looked old and human, Raditz as he recognised his face his eyes widened, he knew from planet Vegeta Doc Planthor, he was no human, he was an old saiyan battle surgeon who had lost his tail during some battle long ago, something to do with Tuffles. What was he doing here?, He should have been dead.

Planthor looked into Raditz's eyes and recognised him "Well if it isn't Raditz, I'll be damned, you're still alive after all these years. If you are wondering why I am alive, that's because I was stationed to another Frieza planet before it was hit by the asteroid, still irks me that the astronomers missed it and the army couldn't destroy it in time. You had a powerful opponent, many of your ribs were cracked. It seems your sister Kakarott I believe has created her own little empire, " he grit his teeth and continued "one that includes enslaving a fellow saiyan, with a detestable device that sucks you into a hell scape of nothingness, the only source of light is a single lamp, showing only a few metres while the rest is black void, four oxygen masks connected to four tanks to be even able to bloody breathe. There is only a single toilet and a cabinet that dispenses rations. If that were not enough the space I and my compatriot were in a cell shaped room with bars with four beds and a washing basin. Well enough of that you should be all set in an hour, rest up."

He then walked to the side of the tank to where a tablet was jury rigged to the tank, grabbing the tablet off a recently added tablet dock, he began to study his patient's vital signs.

An hour later the liquid drained from the tanks and both Kakarott and Raditz stepped out as the doors opened. Quickly they pulled on their armours and got dressed, somehow the armours survived intact but scorched and with visible cracks.

Kakarott looked down displeasingly at her damaged armour "That's the last time I fight in this."

She felt where Raditz was and flew to his location. Arriving at the capsule house in the Forrest, she walked in and found Raditz talking to the doctor assigned to him as if they knew each other.

Announcing herself "Hey Raditz, who's this?"

Raditz turned "You should ask him yourself."

Kakarott not used to having her questions unanswered "just tell me why you know him."

The Doctor then spoke up "I am Planthor, A saiyan surgeon, and you sent me into that hell scape of a prison, as if I were some prisoner that committed some great crime."

Kakarott unbelieving "I don't believe you, you don't even have a tail."

Planthor insulted "it was cut off in battle long ago, only a stub remains." He walked up to her and threw a haymaker at her face and shouted at her in a strange yet familiar language, that she could understand and was not galactic common "you ignorant little shit, I'm gonna beat respect into you if it's the last thing I do." This caused her to not raise her guard she was so shocked. The haymaker was surrounded by ki and it struck true and caused a huge deal of pain smashing her head onto the floor. Composing herself she got up shook the dizziness out of her vision and readied herself to be attacked further but no strikes ever came.

Planthor Continuing in the language "I see that you understand the truth of the matter now, this is our native language Saiyanji. Your punishment has already been paid, you are forgiven. " Kakarott lowered her stance and was hit again with a ki infused haymaker

"That was for sending me to that hell scape."

Then Kakarott felt two power levels flying towards their location. Immediately she warned Raditz "Your comrades are coming, walk out side and don't step on the house. We are currently being miniaturised, cover it up with some leaves or something. " Raditz then remembered about the miniaturisation tech his sister told him about and nodded in understanding. Kakarott turned to Planthor "reduce your power by spreading it evenly through out your body so we won't be picked up by scouters."after a few seconds Planthor's energy surprisingly dropped massively. Seeing Kakarott's surprise he smirked and stated "being a battle surgeon I have to have great energy control."

Raditz had stepped out of the house and walked a few perceived metres before he suddenly started growing

and was back to full size. Turning around he saw the house a few centimetres away from his foot. Quickly he stepped away and covered the small house with leaves and lowered his power to around what he normally felt like he was and walked out of the Forrest. After a minute two figures could be seen flying over the horizon and after another minute landed in front of Raditz.

Kakarott stepped out of the house staying within the door frame and saw the two Saiyans land, one was shorter than Raditz with spiky flame like hair, the other was as Tall as Raditz but bulkier and was bald, his only hair being his could clearly hear them talk as their voices boomed.

Raditz saw Vegeta land and immediately kneeled before him. Vegeta smirked looking him up and down. "We saw you fighting on the scouter with a power equal to yours, but after several hours we heard nothing from you, so after we competed our purge quota for the day we came expecting to either find your corpse, your useless form or the enemy. Speaking of where is their body?"

Raditz looked Vegeta dead in the eyes confidently " Vegeta, I incinerated their Corpse in anger."

Vegeta looked over his body looking for wounds "You seem pretty unharmed for someone who had the fight of their life."

Raditz pretended to breathe out in pain and grit his teeth "my whole body is in dire pain, even bending the knee inflicts pain, Sir."

Vegeta smirked in acknowledgement "Then stand up Low class have the rest of the day off and recuperate, but tomorrow stick to the schedule."

Raditz "Thank you My Prince."

As Raditz stood up

Vegeta asked "Where is your scouter?"

Raditz looked him in the eye again "Must have lost it in the battle."

Vegeta "Then find it."

As Vegeta turned to leave, the big bald guy congratulated him "Good Job Raditz"

Raditz turned towards him "Thanks Nappa. "

The two then took off together flying towards the horizon.


	35. Chapter 35 Truth

Truth

Raditz greeted his sister at the doorway "I see that you were watching. Were you entertained?"

Kakarott smiled "Yes, you put on an excellent performance. I would really love it if their scouters failed, so we could actually fight when ever the hell we wanted. These devices are a real annoyance."

Raditz "well it's not like you can do anything about it."

Kakarott smirking getting an idea "Well Actually I can." Activating her encrypted scouter she contacted Chad "Captain Chadwick , I order you to remove our scouter presences from this continent, so my brother and I can spar when ever we wish without being detected."

"Yes Queen it shall be done."

Chad then quickly got to work on a programme to do just that.

Raditz turned to Kakarott "Really you got someone who can do that?"

Kakarott smirking "yeah, how did you find the location where I would be exactly?"

Raditz" I was sent a message in your voice, a coordinate and a pinging locator signal on the scouter map."

Kakarott "Chadwick was the one that created that programme and sent it to your scouter as well as encoding it so we can talk to each other without anyone listening."

Raditz "that is extremely useful."

Kakarott "also you should know one thing Frieza Killed father and mother along with the rest of our race. Father suspected something when he sent me off and was prepared to fight him. He said that Frieza was ordering all the saiyans to planet Vegeta to purge them. He didn't know why, and not do I but Frieza purged our entire race, we are only but a handful of survivors now."

Raditz eyes widened in shock "What, I was told it was an asteroid, you are saying that Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta."

Kakarott's eyes widened in realisation "The planet isn't there?, So Frieza blew up the planet."

Raditz disbelieving "you mean you never checked?"

Kakarott's eyes narrowed in anger "I was more concerned with finding you more than anything else. Our race and planet is dead, you are not."

Raditz reminded of his mothers fierce look whenever he got in trouble "Ok, ok, I get it, jeez."

Kakarott then feeling a familiar pull to the sky " great another full moon, let's get far from here, and you start mentally preparing."

They then flew a hundred kilometres away.

After a few hours of Raditz strengthening his mental will and Kakarott image training, she suddenly announced "let's get started, look up." Following his sisters instructions they both looked up and let the transformation change them.

Raditz once again had no control but from smell recognised his sister. Kakarott seeing Raditz recognised her, she touched her forehead to his, before leaping forward heading to the nearest population centre and attacked. The aliens looked human but with a green skin colour, they seemed incredibly aggressive despite being towered over by two monsters, every last adult attacked them, some had firearms but most didn't. The ones that didn't were armed with the biggest, longest and sharpest thing they could swing, and they charged towards them fruitlessly as Kakarott formed ki balls in each hand and started firing them, blowing up large numbers of the charging mass.

Her brother joined in the fray and fired many purple mouth blasts carving through the mass from the front line to the back, but the people here seemed determined and continued charging despite suffering heavy losses. A few managed to get to their feet but before they could even swing they were crushed under Ozaru sized boots.

Some were lucky and managed to dodge, enabling them to take a swing, but felt like nothing more than a prick of a pin as they were then kicked into the sky.

The two Ozaru kept slaughtering until all were dead, then they began destroying the residences to kill the remaining children left still alive. Before moving on to the next town and the next until the last city on the current island was massacred and they repeated the same on another two islands before finally falling to exhaustion traveling to the fourth island, and returned to their normal forms.


	36. Chapter 36 Improvement

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my stories of their choice and a drawing of their oc. details are on my profile page.

* * *

Improvement

The next day Kakarott was next to her pod wearing a teal coloured armour set, inside the recently un-capsulised ship and Called Raditz over via her encrypted scouter "Raditz get over here I want to teach you something new."

Raditz flew over curious "What is it?"

Kakarott "Just this morning I made a couple of weight suits. " handing the weight suit over.

Raditz looked at his sister, she was wearing a clearly self made hide suit with rocks held in place over a teal armour. Looking at the suit handed to him, he examined it, it felt a fifth of his whole body weight, on the current planet. It was made with several hides and many silvery black rocks. "What exactly do I do with this?"

Kakarott "You wear this while training in the pod, it should make you feel twice as heavy as you normally should."

Raditz fingered the shrinking device hanging on his neck."Right about that, after exiting that tiny house, I didn't feel right"

Kakarott "It's called dizziness, it's because we suddenly get bigger or smaller."

Raditz grumbled "still don't make it right."

Kakarott "Enough, let's get to the lesson, put the suit on. Then activate the shrinking device."

Raditz then slipped the suit on over his armour and pressed the button.

Next to him Kakarott full size opened the pod and turned on the gravity simulator then she shrunk and they flew into the pod.

Kakarott once inside slipped into her fighting stance "During our battle I noticed a few things to improve on. You fight purely with brute strength and rely almost solely on reaction time, while I'm sure it has carried you well so far, it will one day cost you your life."

Raditz "Power is everything, the weak die and the strong survive."

Kakarott "Except that power is not everything. Skill is everything come at me."

Raditz charged and threw a punch, Kakarott ducked underneath and punched his solar plexus. In response Raditz head butted, but his sister raised her elbow and his head smashed into it causing large amounts of pain. Kakarott kicked his Solar plexus in the exact same spot. In retaliation his tail flung out swiping at Kakarott but she jumped back and tail whipped his solar plexus again in the same exact spot. Winded Raditz was forced to the ground. Kakarott stated "You need to work on your accuracy. To improve aim at a spot and attack it with all your limbs as fast as you can."

Raditz pushed his feet under him and got up "Really?, ok I'll give it a shot."

He immediately started throwing haymakers, jabs, kicks, and tail swipes at a point in space hitting near it but not striking the same spot.

After a few minutes "keep going , keep at it and you'll improve"Kakarott encouraged.

After an hour Kakarott announced "That's enough for now. Let's focus on training your tail."

Raditz sweating "Tail training ?"

Kakarott "you do want to get rid of your weakness right?"

Raditz "uh, yeah sure." Raditz's tail seemed to emit a glow like it did whenever he used his tail in combat.

Kakarott raising her forearms in a blocking position "Strike my arms WITHOUT coating your tail in energy."

Sighing Raditz Complied and struck her block, "Arrgh, that FFFUCKING hurts."

Kakarott sympathising "I know, but you have to beat it until it and you gets used to the Pain and then, the pain will just go away as all the tail muscles get thicker and tougher. Now keep striking until I tell you to stop."

After an hour of agonising Pain and suffering Kakarott finally announced "You can stop now."

Immediately Raditz stopped and let his tail hang free.

Raditz sweating profusely from the pain"How long were you doing that?"

Kakarott "Each day I dedicate an hour, in fact I still do it so the tail toughness increases as I get stronger."

Raditz eyes widened at the notion "I have to deal with this pain for as long as I get stronger?"

Kakarott "No only until your tail becomes tough enough to absorb most of the shock."

Raditz "and how long does that take?"

Kakarott "about a month or two. Say do you still believe that power trumps everything?"

Raditz "well Yeah, you can be as accurate as you like but if your strike can't hurt the enemy, your dead."

Kakarott "Really?"

In a split second she fired a rocketing ki blast behind her that launched her forwards with one hand while the other readied a haymaker with an open hand. At the last second she fired a rocketing blast backwards then closed her fist as the combined force of her swing and rocket boosts struck Raditz sending him careening into the wall. Raditz slowly managed to get his feet under him and stood up with a visible scowl on his face he shouted "What the HELL was that? Were you Holding back when we fought?"

Kakarott "That was a Rocket blast boosted Haymaker some thing I recently came up with. No I was not holding back, I was using all my strength and martial arts skill."

Raditz furious "Then how do you explain the fact with one punch you did the damage of our entire fight?"

Kakarott "Because that is a technique, one designed to kill an ENEMY. You are my brother, I just met you, I don't want to kill you, and since you clearly are interested in it I can teach you, and you can do the same damage during any fight against any opponent. I have learnt quite a few techniques over the years, one can electrocute someone to paralysis, one can pierce a heart in a micro second, another can boost my overall strength but not speed, one can level a PTO base to rubble but takes time to set up, one attack can have its power increased or adjusted during firing and maintaining, one can tap into the power and speed of the Ozaru in just one attack, the one I just demonstrated boosts speed and subsequently force."

Raditz interested and calming down "so most of these techniques boost strength"

Kakarott "yes but they require fine tuned energy control."

Raditz raising an eye brow "I assume you're going to teach me."

Kakarott smiled "Your exactly right."


	37. Chapter 37 Improvement Part 2

Improvements Part 2

A couple of days had passed Kakarott and Raditz spent a good third of each day training in the pod, working on Raditz's accuracy, energy control, perpetual weight training and energy sensing. They purged in the mornings , and at night during the purge working on Controlling the Ozaru form. On one morning Kakarott received a call from a tired and worn out Chad from her encrypted scouter. "Queen Kakarott I have done as you asked and jammed your presences on both Vegeta and Nappa's scouters, I also took the liberty of encrypting their scouters as well so no one can hear what they communicate to each other or to you, ..."

Silence was heard for a second as Chad involuntarily nodded off then suddenly

"but since they use the same encryption code you can listen in to their frequency if you want. And before you ask I bypassed any trackers and recorders by sending code to locate and any tacked on devices that transmit anything to anyone other than to the desired frequency. And those devices will instead transmit static."

Kakarott then asked "Chadwick, Captain Chadwick have you had any sleep?"

"... No I just worked until it was done, coffee is a wonderful drug."

Kakarott "get some rest, I'll send Gero and Lotus to pick you up, looks like I'll be here for a couple of months."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Two months had passed.

Kakarott and Raditz purged in the morning, trained in energy sensing, in the after moon trained and sparred, at night trained in controlling the Ozaru during purging. They had grown many times in strength thanks to the sparring sessions each time having to be healed in the tanks. There were only three islands left and the full moon was approaching. They had just done the days training Sparring and dressed themselves after being "tanked". Raditz had finally mastered his tail weakness and could now easily control his energy, perform all Kakarott's techniques including the Ozaru power attack boost, now he would see whether he could finally control the Ozaru form.

The sky was dark and the moonlight showered the land in light. Kakarott and Raditz opened their eyes and looked up and the transformation took hold. Raditz held desperately on to his sense of self slowly he grew as he was seeing the ground get smaller, then the transformation

Stopped as did the pain. Raditz looked down at his hands, they were huge and covered in a thick black fur. Raditz eyes widened as he realised that he had control of the Ozaru form and let out a roar in celebration.

Kakarott turned to Raditz and saw he wasn't sniffing her like he normally did, she hear him roar then fire an energy blast destroying a quite few buildings that were all lined up even causing a secondary explosion, then suddenly he lost control and started blasting every thing in sight as he normally did.

Raditz wrestled for mental control as his Ozaru mind took control. Regaining control using all his willpower he saw the results of his lapse, lots of destruction with minimal casualties compared to his controlled blast.

Walking forward he started stomping on buildings when again the Ozaru mind took over forcing Raditz to will back his control.

When he eventually fought back control destruction was every where but the targets were running away and firing Rockets at him. Luckily his sister covered him by blasting a purple mouth beam at the group, which also happened to destroy some of the rockets mid flight.

Raditz jumped out of the way and fired two purply-red ki beams from his hands and destroyed the remainder while also inflicting mass casualties on the population. But again he became afflicted by the primitive Ozaru mind, once again having to retake control.

The rest of the night remained the same Raditz attacking before having to fight for control almost endlessly. Eventually the moon was replaced with the sunrise and the two as usual fell asleep in their craters due to exhaustion.

When they woke up Kakarott congratulated Raditz "You did it Raditz, you finally got control."

Raditz not as happy as she thought he should of been responded "Yeah, but I kept having to fight back for control after every movement almost. "

Kakarott "Don't worry, keep at building up your mental willpower, so the next time you transform you'll have more control."

Raditz "That won't happen very often, most planets we purge have low populations and usually one moon so I only usually get to transform on average about five times in a year. Though if there is a high population like this planet then Vegeta would create a moon ball that simulates a full moon. This planet had so many moons that it was unnecessary. "

Kakarott "wait, Vegeta can do That? I didn't even think about that."

Raditz "but he only started after all our pods ran out of moon simulator grenades."

Kakarott "What?"

Raditz "you know, moon simulator grenades, they simulate the moon, there is a compartment inside with the instructions and a remote."

Kakarott smiled "really, well now that is useful and new."

Raditz then got up "look I'll show you. Follow me to your pod."

Kakarott then took off after Raditz. Landing at the pod Raditz opened the hatch. "Look, just sit inside and look up." Complying Kakarott got in and to her surprise she noticed a movable panel. Opening it she saw an instruction booklet written in Galactic common and a remote control , but flicking through it revealed nothing about a moon simulator device but did reveal a new function that with the remote could tell the pod to take off and land at any desired area on the planet. Then out of the back cover a plasticised folded paper fell out. It was written in the familiar language, the one Malaka said was Saiyanji. Reading it she found out the exact actions to take to activate the moon device. It even stated how it worked, there was a specially modified plasma gun installed that measured the level of oxygen in the atmosphere then adjusted the plasma level to the correct mixture, then it fired a plasma ball along with a grenade that forced out the plasma at a certain height and formed a magnetic field to mix the plasma with the oxygen creating the moon ball.

It also stated how to find out the remaining number of specialised grenades.

There were even instructions to use the plasma gun as a standard ship weapon.

Kakarott looked at her brother and smiled "Thanks bro."

Raditz smiled back "No worries sis."


	38. Chapter 38 The Prince

The Prince

Then over the Horizon they saw two figures flying towards them.

Raditz shouted "Shit they coming coz of me, I didn't fully lower my power. "

Kakarott waived him off before realising something activating her scouter she contacted Chadwick "Chad did the programme fail recently."

Chad replied quickly "no Queen, the two on Radar must have rebooted their scouters. "

Kakarott quickly ordered "Then quickly install the encrypting and white noise programmes. Call when it's complete."

The two quickly made their way and landed next to the two outside the ship. Quickly Kakarott grabbed a stick and began writing on the dirt in Saiyanji" your scouters are bugged and are listened to by Frieza spy's toss them aside away from hearing distance."

Vegeta noticed a female saiyan next to Raditz, but before he opened his mouth, she had written a message in their native language.

Intrigued he did as suggested.

And motioned for Nappa to do the same.

Once Nappa's was far from hearing distance. "Who are you and why are you wearing scouters if this is the case" pointing to the message.

Kakarott "because they have had the bugs removed and have been encrypted so only the desired frequency and scouters will hear the conversation."

Vegeta "Again Who are you?"

Raditz "She's my sister Kakarott."

Vegeta "Wasn't she supposed to be purging earth or something."

Kakarott spoke up" Once I took control of the earth, I became strong enough and the Pod unlocked space flight."

Vegeta "Well another saiyan to the Squad then, and a pretty one at that."

Raditz and Kakarott audibly groaned.

Kakarott then received a scouter call which just as quickly stopped. Seeing the frequency told her it was Chad. In response she raised her power to her absolute Maximum and Demanded as threateningly as she could "Vegeta,Nappa you will Follow me, NOT the other way round. I am far stronger than either of you put together, you either do as I say, or I beat you down."

Vegeta amused "You think you are strong just because the pod told you, what a fool." Kakarott suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Kakarott warned once more "As you can see I am far more powerful than you are." At that she zipped around completely disappearing from his vision and reappearing in his face again multiple times. To Vegeta it looked like Kakarott was blinking in and out of existence.

"Enough of this" he threw a punch but it didn't hit anything until he felt something and suddenly found him self face down in a freshly made crater.

Kakarott growled and ordered "Do as I Say and Salute me."

Vegeta couldn't believe the pain he was in, calling for Nappa he saw Raditz standing over the brute holding him in place with a single boot.

Vegeta "So you and your sister some how devised this plan to take your revenge for all those years, huh?"

Raditz shrugged "Nah, not really just went with the flow."

Grumbling Vegeta struggled but to no avail. Kakarott then pressed his face even deeper into the dirt cracking his jaw. Again she demanded"Do as I say or you'll suffer more."

Vegeta desperate an idea came to him so thinking to himself 'she is but a low class, she can't control the Ozaru, I'll defeat her and make her my slave.' Then formed a pure white sphere of ki.

Kakarott noticed the sphere of white ki, curious she let him throw it, it's energy was hardly life threatening. The ball surprisingly missed her and shot straight into the sky, Vegeta shouted BURST AND MIX" the ball then exploded radiating the same light as a full moon would. Kakarott instantly figured out what it was and closed her eyes now feeling how it was made. Once that was committed to memory, she prepared herself for the transformation. Opening her eyes ready Vegeta was half way through his transformation, turning her eyes to the sky's she flew back creating distance, letting the transformation take hold while retaining her sense of self.

She was half way through growing when Vegeta was fully Transformed his voice boomed over the landscape "HAHAHA, TRYING TO FIGHT THE TRANSFORMATION IS USELESS, YOU ARE NOW MINDLESS AND PRIMITIVE WHATEVER SKILLS YOU HAVE ACQUIRED WILL BE DISREGARDED"

Nappa and Raditz were also now fully Transformed lucky for Raditz they transformed in the same position with Raditz's Ozaru boot holding Nappa's Ozaru down.

Nappa tried twisting out but the strength was too much, looking for answers in a booming Voice "WHAT? HOW ARE YOU STILL? VEGETA WHY IS HE STILL? HE SHOULD BE RAMPAGING."

Vegeta looked at Raditz surprised to see him completely still and not rampaging "MAYBE DURING THESE FEW MONTHS HE HAS TRIED TO GAIN CONTROL OF THE FORM, I'M IMPRESSED MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME WORTH IN BATTLE AFTER ALL. AFTER I BEAT YOU AND YOUR SISTER INTO SUBMISSION I MIGHT SPARE YOU."

Raditz wanted so badly to take his foot off Nappa and punch Vegeta, but he knew he didn't have a strong enough willpower to remain in control, it might cost him his life. Gritting his teeth he remained pinning Nappa to the ground.

Just then Kakrott Roared having completed the transformation, seeing Vegeta she charged forwards fully expecting Vegeta to assume it was a wild inaccurate strike, instead she threw a fast accurate gut punch, that Vegeta couldn't see. He was struck and fell to the floor grabbing his gut. The Prince boomed "LUCKY SHOT" he then rolled out of the way but surprisingly didn't attack, he just waited. Kakarott threw a feint punch nearly hitting his face while also kicking out an unexpected knee into Vegeta's gut. The prince had raised a block to stop the feint unfortunately he didn't expect the knee. so he threw out a counter punch, however since he was wide open, the damage was incredible. Toppling to the ground grabbing his gut again he boomed "HOW?" Then his eyes widened in realisation his voice booming "NO, IT CANT BE, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HAVE FULL CONTROL, IT TAKES YEARS. THERE IS NO WAY A LOW CLASS LIKE YOU CAN HAVE FULL CONTROL"

Kakarott boomed attempting to speak in differing Roars "RI RO RA RU RORO ORA RE" Vegeta Flabagastered, Kakarott stated in two roars signifying the two main words she wanted to say "RO RE" she then signed first by pointing to herself then waving her hands as if to say no then made her hand act like a mouth. Repeating the roars "RO RE" while signing this time only waving her hands as if to say no and making her hand act like a mouth.

Vegeta finally accepting the realisation that she had full control of her movements but no ability to speak as normal he let out a worried boom "OH NO. "

Kakarott smirked rubbing her hands in delight Roaring "ROOO REEE"

Kakarott shot forward pummelling Vegeta into the ground, but when Vegeta looked insanely angry and nearly all his bones were at least fractured she threw him down.

Angry Vegeta used his energy to float up into the sky "YOU DAMNED LOW CLASS I WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE, YOU THINK YOURSELF POWERFUL TAKE THIS ON, IF YOU DODGE THIS YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL DIE." His Ozaru body formed a star charging vast amounts of power, he then drew his hands to his side with the back of his right hand touching the palm of the left, he charged energy forming a purple ball of ki.

Kakarott sensing the power smirked thinking to herself 'That might just be enough to get a Zenkai if I lower my power.'

Vegeta boomed "THIS IS THE POWER OF A SUPER ELITE, OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, EAT THIS AND DIE." Thrusting his hands forward he fired a purple beam "GALLIC GUN" he boomed

Kakarott smirked and lowered her power and defences where she estimated she would be close to death but not enough to actually die straight away with enough for a blast to knock out the prince with a single blast and still stay conscious, from

Her experience fighting Raditz over and over again, exploiting the Zenkai for the both of them.

Then she quickly charged her two handed blue blast and fired the blast met Vegeta's attack in the middle holding it there.

Vegeta had put everything into the attack and she matched it without effort, but then the two beams exploded engulfing first Kakarott as at the last second the blast neared her.

The blast struck her body Causing Vegeta to laugh manically "HA HA HA YOU FOOL, NOW YOU DIE"

Kakarott let the blast hit, engulfing her, all that could be seen was the expanding explosion . Vegeta laughed "THE FOOL, SHE ACTUALLY TOOK IT ON, OH SHIT" as the blast engulfed him as well.

Raditz wanted to move but he knew if he did he would rampage. Nappa sensing this stated "IT'S ALRIGHT I WONT ATTACK YOU, YOU MAY BE LOW CLASS RADITZ BUT YOU PROVED YOURSELF TODAY, YOU CAN MOVE, I WONT HURT YOU WHEN YOU RAMPAGE."

Raditz removed his foot and instantly he had to battle his mind for control, when he regained control Nappa's Ozaru had pinned him to the ground, Raditz rolled out, his Ozaru mind fought for control,Raditz gaining control again, found himself holding his sister licking her face trying to wake her up with her slapping his snout away.

Planthor rushed outside to fix up the prince without hesitation despite his disability ,not being able to transforming into an Ozaru, due to his tail being severed in the Tuffle conflict.

Kakarott woke still in her Ozaru form incredibly hungry, blood, a bit dazed and cuts every where her chest armour shattered around the gut with her actual chest still barely covered by bits of armour, she pushed Raditz face off her, got up, popped out industrial sized bandages, the roll was so thick it must have had at least a kilometre of bandage, bandaged her wounds, then after popping the bandage roll away, sensed for any large animals, large herds of animals or large amounts of alien stragglers. Finding no large herds or large animal she grimaced disapprovingly but she ran off in that direction anyway. Getting there she found only a mountain with no entrance, so with a ki blast she opened a new cave system big enough for her, and there they were by the hundreds of thousands in a bomb shelter vault, Kakarott had never eaten intelligent life before, but her stomach didn't care and she needed food fast, so with slight hesitation she grabbed a handful shoving them in her mouth, chewing them properly before swallowing, it actually tasted good to her besides having to spit out some of the clothes, so she started shovelling them in her mouth like candy.

After eating a couple of thousand she felt full so she walked back to her ship. Feeling sleepy she layed down and nodded off almost instantly.

Planthor turning to Kakarott seeing her lay down, took note, he was attempting to stabilise Vegeta, with no pulse detected he hurriedly placed his hands on the princes chest firing a special ki blast that acted as a defibrillator, after a few tries his heart began beating normally, and Planthor started stopping all blood leaks, clamping the arteries and veins shut with special clamps. After Vegeta was stable, not loosing anymore blood and bandaged everything including burns, he Rushed To Kakarott, checking her pulse and breathing, he sighed in relief realising She did a decent job of covering burn marks and cuts preventing fatal blood loss, but being a doctor he had to make sure, opening the bandages he began closing the arteries with clamps then re bandaging everything back up.

The next day Kakarott woke up almost before everyone else laying on the ground, getting up she looked around and saw Raditz awake and alert. "Well well, looks like your an early riser as well."

Kakarott smiled at her brothers comments "Yeah, even on earth I would wake up at the same time the sun rose, I'd usually start training straight away."

Raditz "So how was the Zenkai?"

Kakarott stretched out and yawned, feeling her power she smiled "My power straight up doubled as usual"

Raditz "I'm surprised Planthor didn't take either of you to the med tanks."

Kakarott turned around and saw Vegeta sleeping on the ground completely healed, looking down at herself she found she was fully healed with a few burn mark patches and cuts on her torso, with at least one on each of her arms. The bandages were gone. "Yeah, Why is that?" She then popped out a fresh armour and replaced her broken one pulling it on.

Kakarott then walked to Planthor to get answers finding him sleeping in the ship. Shaking him awake he blurted out "No hunny, I can't stay with you on Vegeta, Orders are Orders."

Shaking him again he woke up his eyes blinked a couple of times, rubbing them he stated grumpily "What now?"

Kakarott rubbed the back of her head "Yeah, I want to know why either Vegeta and I were not put in the heal tank, it is for healing right?"

Planthor "I conducted a test to determine whether it was possible to heal after eating enough food while in the transformation. It turns out that the Ozaru transformation can heal wounds inflicted before and while Ozaru as long as substantial food is ingested, healing occurs when transforming back to base form. Also incase you want to know, to stop your bleeding I clamped your cut arteries with disintegrating clamps that hold both cut ends of the same artery allowing the blood to flow through as usual, when you transformed back into base the cut arteries should have instantly healed and connected, the clamps have shrunk in size like your armour and will be soon be disintegrated by your bodies immune system."

Kakarott surprised "Oh, wow, you really do learn something new everyday."

Satisfied she walked outside, Nappa was up, as was Vegeta. Upon seeing her, the prince gritted his teeth. Kakarott asked sternly "Vegeta will you follow me or fight?"

Seeing light being formed in his hand behind his back she leaped forward grabbing his head slamming it on the ground holding it there.

Vegeta relenting seeing the futility of fighting back and the truth to her strength. Her power seemed immeasurable, and with control of Ozaru he had no chance, he would bide his time, grow stronger then beat her down and take control. Vegeta in pain let out "Yes"

The pressure ceased slowly as she let go then the pressure disappeared completely. Getting up as fast as he could he struggled getting his feet under him. Then he rose and slowly placed a fist over his heart saluting her. Nappa seeing this sighed in relief.

Nappa too slowly rose and Saluted her.

Both were saluting her the same way. They were Followed by Raditz who also saluted.

Kakarott smirking "Now that, that is out of the way, I have information to share, Frieza ordered all saiyans to planet Vegeta then once pretty much all arrived he blew up planet Vegeta and Massacred our race. I have a plan to kill Frieza but first I wish to find any and all surviving saiyans"


	39. Chapter 39 Realisation

Realisation

Vegeta gritting his teeth in anger "I can't believe I didn't work it out. I worked under that wretch for years, now I know why every time he saw my face he smirked, the bastard was playing me for a fool."

Nappa "It doesn't make sense, We were the most efficient purgers. A four saiyan team could complete the work of a whole contingent of Frieza soldiers in the same amount of time, sometimes even less. Why that ungrateful insufferable tyrant dared betray us."

Kakarott "I would not be standing here today if my father Bardock had not sent me away. He figured out that Frieza was going to commit Genocide on the saiyan race, he planned on fighting him. However he must have died. "

Nappa "Bardock, wasn't that the third class team leader that took harder and harder missions?"

Vegeta "I Don't know or care."

Raditz" Yep, That's my father alright, sounds exactly like him."

Kakarott "Nappa can I trust you for a mission?"

Nappa scratched his head unsure. He was meant to be loyal to Prince Vegeta but this Saiyan Kakarott was far stronger. Vegeta was planning on getting stronger and kill Frieza anyway to take over the PTO, and Vegeta was now Following Kakarott who had a similar objective. So there was no real change.

Nappa stood straight and answered. "Yes Kakarott"

Kakarott then sternly ordered "You and Raditz will report to Frieza like you normally do. You will report that Vegeta died on Pioclen when he was taken off guard by an advanced weapon. Which was quickly destroyed by you. Raditz you will have your power at ten thousand, you will explain this away by saying that you trained by limiting what you could do during purges, and you've been doing this since your last report a year ago. Vegeta you will Follow me as I look for saiyan survivors. On the way here I found some so We will be picking them up. Vegeta your pod will be modified to become a scout drone searching to find other saiyans, it will have its tracker removed. Raditz could you modify the pod to maximise speed?"

Raditz "Yeah, I'd love to."

Turning back to Vegeta "one more order Do Not harm my crew in any way. Bring your pod here to be modified."

Vegeta grumbled as he pulled out a remote following his new overlords order and the pod landed soon after.

Kakarott then turned and walked into the ship with Vegeta walking behind curious. To Vegeta the ship looked a newer model of the soldier transports he's seen over the years.

Then heading deeper in he found the crew, three humans, two male and one female all wearing primitive steel armour covered by some water proof material and a human doctor by the white coat and advanced medical equipment in his pockets. Vegeta scoffed and asked "Who are you supposed to be? The Hired help."

Lotus wary "We are Queen Kakarott's personally chosen Unit. She Commands the Red Ribbon Army."

Vegeta "Queen Kakarott, so she makes an army takes over the planet and proclaims herself Queen. Why she would call herself Queen and not force her title on us is beyond me."

Gero clarified "She first killed the entire ruling military and Royal Government ruled by a king. Then She took over the Red Ribbon army and took over the planet, shaping it as she saw fit. She seems to have taken the Title as she followed the naming convention of the leader. She does not use it herself."

Vegeta "Interesting."

Then he turned to the doctor, on a closer inspection the Doctor was a saiyan but one with a cut tail. In fact he recognised this one.

"Planthor, I see that you survived and that Kakarott found then picked you up."

Planthor "Yes something like that. It's good to see you and this time you're not heavily injured by saiybaman acid."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "That was long ago."

Planthor" indeed it was, you have grown stronger since then."

Kakarott then told Chadwick and the rest of the unit the modifications that were going to occur to Vegeta's pod.

All of them went out of the ship and popped out every piece of equipment including the colossal Shelf of parts. Then the Engineers were released.

Vegeta and Nappa shocked at the display stood in awe. Raditz was unsurprised until the Colossal shelf and people appeared.

Raditz impressed "So that's how you stole the med tank and I assume this ship."

Vegeta even more shocked "What technology is this? What planet did you find it?"

Kakarott casually showing a capsule "This stores anything in things like this called capsules."

Nappa in awe "I can't believe it, it seems impossible."

The engineers were overjoyed at the fresh air and the sunlight. Then Chad and the other gave them their instructions.

After a few weeks the pod's modification problems were troubleshooted and solved by the engineers.

When the Scout drone was sent out, a low key party occurred with a beer for each human and a glass of Absinthe for each saiyan.

Luckily for the engineers they were spared from their capsule confinement and each were confined in two Katchin handcuffs linked by a Katchin chain that forced them to move slower than a walk and had their hands behind their back, they were then Katchin chained to a purpose built bar along the wall.

Before Raditz left Kakarott hugged him" Stay safe bro. After you meet with Frieza, meet us at Vampa."

Raditz replied "no worries sis."

He and Nappa flew to their pods, with Raditz carrying his small house.

Kakarott then got in the ship with Vegeta and her crew, taking control she set the destination and took off for Vampa.


	40. Chapter 40 Pick up

Pick up

During the trip of a few days Vegeta trained in the ships training room with Kakarott. She had given him her first weight suit. While crude it did increase resistance in the simulated birth planet gravity.

And during the trip he sparred with her a few times, each time he got tanked subsequently getting multiple Zenkai boosts, and since he was forced to keep the scouter off he was forced to fight using all his senses again.

During the last day after getting out of the tank, he checked his power using his scouter. His eyes widened at the number. "Two hundred and eighty eight thousand."

He could not believe it he was this strong yet Kakarott was still many times stronger, he could tell she held back her strength to prevent his death, that angered him even more, but there was nothing he could do about it, she was most definitely stronger than the five hundred thousand he heard that Frieza was.

The ship then slowed as the planet came into view, it was a planet like no other there were no oceans instead the whole planet was a patch work of green and desert.

Kakarott asked Vegeta curiously "What would this planet be worth?"

Vegeta scoffed "Not much, only if it has valuable materials."

Kakarott shrugging her shoulders controlled the ship to land, after clearing reentry she looked at the power scanner and flew the ship towards the two highest powers.

Eventually she came across a damaged ship and a pod. She saw an older saiyan sprint towards them waiving his arms.

Landing the ship and walking outside Kakarott was met by the saiyan. He looked bad, with a Thick beard reaching down to the bottom of his neck, his armour was almost completely destroyed, it was held together with strips of hide. He still showed decent muscle mass for his age and situation.

"Thank you, Finally we can get off this rock."

Kakarott "Who are you? And who is the other saiyan?"

The man looked up at his saviour "The Names Paragus, how did you know we were saiyans?"

Responding "The ships sensors told me, and I have eyes, where is the other saiyan?"

Paragus then called out "Broly, you can come out, their not hostile. Meet my son Broly."

Then from behind a rock a well built teenage saiyan teen wearing equally nearly destroyed armour had a green kilt type thing wrapped around his waist. His face, unlike Vegeta showed calm and peacefulness with a hint of wariness, where as Vegeta's showed narcissism and ego. She found herself looking him up and down imagining him naked, this was a stronger feeling than what she felt with Yamcha, him being a saiyan might have something to do with it,

When the he got close she noticed he had a collar with a battery, some sort of simple shock collar.

Kakarott sternly asked "Why is he wearing a shock Collar."

Paragus "He gets incredibly strong and was hard to discipline him, he loses control after some time acting almost like an Ozaru. this was my only solution because even after I removed his tail he was still able to access the Ozaru power without the moon."

Kakarott ordered "YOU DID WHAT?Remove the collar NOW." She raised her power to its peak. Generating a huge wind storm around her.

This put fear into Paragus's eyes and Caused Broly to get in a fighting position willing to protect his father.

Paragus turned and followed the order, never before had he seen such a large amount of wind created by simply powering up.

The collar lay broken on the ground. And Broly's face seemed to brighten.

Vegeta asked "You have a ship why did you not take off?"

Paragus turned and saw the splitting image of King Vegeta only this person was shorter, and didn't have a goatee. Swallowing his anger he answered "a part was broken and was impossible to fix."

Paragus "Who may I thank for our rescue?"

Kakarott announced loudly "You should thank me then. My name is Kakarott."

Paragus "Thank you Kakarott. I wish to know what is the current state of affairs?"

Kakarott "Frieza called all the saiyans back to Vegeta then when all the sayains that would arrive did, the demon then blew up the planet committing Genocide on our race."

Paragus then turned to the kings look alike "Who may you be?"

Vegeta proudly stated "I am Prince Vegeta"

At the name Broly suddenly turned to his father, who gave the slightest nod.

Paragus "You will pay for your fathers crime Vegeta, he Exiled my son to this planet Straight out of the incubator and before I could even see him because to him Broly was a threat. I was forced to take a ship just so I could raise my son. All because Broly could raise his power higher than any other brat depending on what he felt, and because of your fathers Jealousy that Broly was stronger than his own. Broly ATTACK."


	41. Chapter 41 Problems

Problems

Broly leaped forward and Punched Vegeta with a powerful haymaker, the prince easily pulled up a block, and countered with his own sending the saiyan flying through the air slamming into mountains. Kakarott stood before Paragus menacingly letting the fight take place. Broly's body was sent hurtling breaking open holes in one mountain and slamming into another, Dazed he shook his head and grew angrier, wind swirled around him as his power grew. He flew up and shot towards Vegeta throwing a fast punch, On the other hand feigned a punch instead kicking Broly, In response Broly dodged to the side completely out of range of any of Vegeta's attacks throwing a punch, though it was only after Vegeta was hit with a tail strike that the prince figured out it was a feint. He was then pummelled by Broly as the saiyan took full advantage.

Vegeta surprisingly impressed "Looks like you improve as you fight and learn fast. Alright then let's see how well you can deal with this"

Vegeta threw out his arms and legs sending out a blast of wind sending Broly flying, wind swirled around the saiyan prince, then the wind dropped and Vegeta shot forward throwing a sweeping feint kick one direction then Broly tried the same dodge only to be hit by a real sweeping hay maker on the other direction. Broly with his guard already up in a block could barely hold his block, but Vegeta didn't stop there, pummelling Broly eventually the block broke and the muscly teen was receiving heavy damage with audible breaking bones with each strike.

Seeing this Kakarott shouted "VEGETA, I ORDER YOU, DO NOT KILL, DO NOT KILL."

Vegeta grit his teeth at the order, with the prince slightly distracted, Broly got even angrier, wind swirled around him much more violently than Vegeta's before, rocks ripped out of the ground making a crater kilometres and miles wide, under his position, as his Muscles bulked up to ridiculous levels making him both taller, his shoulders visibly wider, and his muscles got as big as tree trunks, as he charged his energy, his bulked up muscles were ripping apart the hide keeping the armour together, everyone watching could swear they saw an Ozaru in his aura.

Paragus smirked "This is what I warned will happen, now with no collar the so called Prince will die."

Kakarott gave him the most intimidating gaze with just one eye turning to him. "We number so few, yet you still want your revenge, putting the sins of the father onto the son is not right. Since you truly wish him to die, you will wish that you were dead, with what I'll do to you."

Kakarott then knocked Paragus out leaving punishment for later and shot towards Broly. However Broly had Fired a mouth beam at Vegeta, who was struggling to hold it back, his arms and chest were covered in third degree burns. Kakarott powered up mid flight to her peak tapping into her own Ozaru power, focusing on her rage towards Frieza she pulled the power in her tail and slapped the attack away, Yelling in both common then Saiyanji "BROLY, STOP THIS WE ARE THE LAST OF OUR KIND, THIS PERSON HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU BUT EXIST, SO STOP."

Broly roared and charged forward throwing wild yet powerful haymakers like a typical Ozaru, Kakarott easily dodged them and counter attacked kicking him to the ground again yelling in both languages "STOP!"

The mindless Broly roared as wind swirled around him raising his power even higher, making a much larger crater than before, his energy was more than what Kakarott was currently. Again she shouted in vain "STOP, PLEASE"

Broly fired a powerful mouth blast at her in response, she willed herself to keep up the power and sharply fired a blast that rocketed her away, changing direction she rocketed to Broly, and threw a rocket powered haymaker, it struck Broly in the Temple. Dazed Broly didn't know what to do, so Kakarott capitalised bulking up using the old mans technique doubling her power and threw more Rocket boosted attacks focusing on breaking his left and right arms.

Unfortunately now they were both on the ground as Broly recovered quickly and only his right was fractured, angry he Roared again, and the planet itself started to shake suddenly and violently making Kakarott fall over and tumble away, just as quickly as the tremor started it died down just as quickly, but it had sent Kakarott tumbling for a kilometre or about one point six miles. With her body pumping with battle lust she was extremely exited but Feeling the power she knew there was nothing to do but die, but then she got the craziest idea, so crazy but it just might keep her alive, and seeing Broly with all this power, his chiseled chest, six pack exposed and this battle made her exited in a completely different way, her body was telling her to let go and follow her instinct.

Her cheeks grew red with embarrassment as she threw off her chest armour that thanks to the elastin material acted like a bra, revealing her naked breasts that had grown to a C cup. This action shocked Broly even in his mindless state and returned him to conscious control losing his gained power.

Kakarott shot forward dropping both the Ozaru power then Roshi's boost, and wrapped her arms around Broly kissing him. Conscious Broly was shocked, he did not know what to do, but soon he too followed his instinct, forgetting that people were watching they began removing each other's pants and underwear, they kissed passionately as they made passionate and violent love in mid air.

_\\_

I would like to get some reviews that show what I'm doing right or how it can be improved. This chapter lets try and get five reviews.

I'm thinking about starting a give me feed back if you are interested. the lowest level will be three dollars and you will get early access to the next installment, the next will be six dollars and you get two chapters early, twenty dollars gets you all the written chapters respond in reviews or pm me about what you think.


	42. Chapter 42 New Crew

New Crew

Planthor hearing the commotion saw a heavily damaged and burnt Vegeta on the ground and saw the two in the air copulating, turning back to the injured saiyan he smirked stating "There may be new saiyans yet."

He treated the prince by removing his armour and spraying him with an anti infection spray, he then carried the unconscious prince into the ships in built medical tank to begin healing. Then he went out side and dragged the unconscious form of Paragus into the ship clamping Kachin handcuffs and chains on him.

Staying in side the ship he heard grunting and moans of pleasure for a few hours before finally they ceased.

Kakarott and Broly both with wide grins on their faces lowered them selves to the ground to collect their clothing. Broly "I've never experienced anything like that in my life, it was amazing, you were amazing Kakarott."

Kakarott smiling "Same here, you were amazing Broly, now where are my battle shorts?" As she said looking around, eventually they found their clothing and put them back on. Kakarott pulled out a flask of water and took a swig, asking Broly,"Want some water?"

Broly having just put on his irreparable battle armour that was now no more than a belt and leg guards, battle shorts and green kilt, he looked up confused "Water?"

Kakarott looked at him funny, "yes water, you must have had water to survive this long, surely."

Broly "No, I've never seen water, only drank blood, it soothes the thirst."

Kakarott handed him the flask and encouraged "Drink, this is what water tastes like."

Broly took the flask two handed and gulped down, some spilled on his chest, quenching his thirst he gave his opinion "I love it, it's so fresh and clear." Looking down he noticed a few wet drops on his chest, wiping them away he looked shocked. "It doesn't smear, wow, coz blood get everywhere and is easily smeared, the only way to get rid of it is to wind blast it off."

Kakarott smiled as Broly handed it back, stating "you can keep it."

Broly reciprocated "Thank you."

Tying the flask on a string around his waist he followed her into the ship, not seeing his father and assumed he was in the ship.

Broly then met a saiyan in a white doctors coat with armour underneath. He asked "Hello, who are you?"

The doctor smiled "I'm Planthor, Battle surgeon, and you?"

"Broly" seeing the humans he asked them "Who are you? And what are you? You look like saiyans but your not."

Chad spoke up "I'm Chad, and we are humans. Nice to meet you Broly"

They then each introduced themselves.

Broly then saw his father unconscious sitting against the wall with his hands behind his back alongside other aliens who were awake and scared who also had their hands behind their back.

Turning to Kakarott he asked "Why they chained up, and why is my father chained up?"

Kakarott looked at him "Broly those aliens are not to be trusted and neither is your father, he tried to get you to kill Vegeta, a saiyan just like us, you heard what happened to our race, we are almost all that's left, I know of only two others that are currently doing a job for me, the saiyans you see here are pretty all that are left, me, you, Vegeta, Planthor and your father Paragus, The two others are my brother Raditz and an older saiyan Nappa.

And to further explain why you should not trust the aliens, it's because they are loyal to Frieza, the bastard that blew up our planet in the first place, committing genocide. They will say anything to escape and get back to report what info they have learnt and that they have found saiyan survivors, for Frieza to finish the job."

Broly "Then why are they here?"

Kakarott "Because they are specialists in fixing the ship and all components, and modifying things."

Broly accepting "Okay, but my father will not be harmed."

Kakarott wittily remarked "yes, I won't kill him, he is a saiyan after all."

Broly satisfied then wandered round the ship, found an unused room and lied down.

Kakarott then when Broly was out of earshot got the attention of the engineers "Hey Prisoners, I require a self standing sound proof room, get to work."

Chad, Lotus and Gero then un popped the giant parts shelf, the fork lift and all the other equipment, un shackled the prisoner engineers and watched them like hawks.

After a day the room was completed, it had a semi spherical appearance from the outside and the same semi spherical appearance inside however, the ceiling wall was lower and the space smaller due to the thick sound proof padding installed.

To test it Lotus got a single bullet removed the phosphorous filled slug, replaced it with a cardboard wad, closed the door and fired the newly made blank. When she exited she asked Gero and Chad "Any noise?"

Gero announced "Nope not a peep."

Chad "yeah heard nothing, looks like it works." Still seeing smoke escape the barrel of the gun.

They then chained the prisoner engineers back in their Katchin shackles to the bar in the ship.

Notifying Kakarott then unchained Paragus from the bar keeping his shackles on with Kakarott watching Paragus with contempt. Returning to watch the prisoners, they heard heard nothing as they felt thuds coming from the new interrogation/ torture room courtesy of Kakakrott beating the crap out of Paragus.


	43. Chapter 43 Decision

Kakarott 43 Decision

When it was pitch black Kakarott carried Paragus' broken body to the med tank, then woke up Planthor." Wake up, you have a patient."

Groggily the doctor woke up made a coffee and drank it while walking to the medical room. Quickly he set the broken bones and placed Paragus in the tank. Kakarott also made a coffee, filling a thermos and prepared to stay awake to prevent Paragus from escaping when he woke up fully healed.

Then Lotus arrived and asked "So what you gonna do with him?"

Kakarott "I don't know, I don't want to kill him but he really wants to kill Vegeta. I can't let any saiyans die, we are so few."

Lotus "You know you could try hypnosis, we could reprogramme Paragus."

Kakarott confused "You can't reprogram a being, he is not a robot or a machine."

Lotus "But with enough sleep deprivation and drugs, he will be open to suggestion, and what we say he will be forced to follow. People have had their fear reprogrammed out of them. Assassins have been forged from Everyday people through this process, it is quite powerful."

Kakarott interested "Alright, make him not want to kill Vegeta."

Lotus "it will take months but Consider it done."

Lotus then went to the interrogation room, got the slaves to clean it then she got to work reading up on the subject of hypnosis.

By the time Paragus was out Lotus knew exactly what to do. With Kakarott's help they chained Paragus inside the interrogation room and left with the light on, every fifteen minutes a loud siren would sound for Paragus, and he was fed normally three times a day.

After a few days Raditz and Nappa arrived both their pods crash landing on the planet next to each other .

During those days Kakarott trained then sparred with Broly or Vegeta, Vegeta kept as far from Broly as he could but whenever Kakarott walked passed his room she heard angry grumbling.

Kakarott sensing her brother flew straight to him, "so how did the meeting go?"

Raditz smiled weakly "Frieza was pissed that the false technology was lost, but was interested in my growth. So what's the plan?"

Kakarott "Let's leave Frieza space, we are going to train on heavier gravity. Until we can't get any stronger. So the trackers in your ships will be destroyed."

Then Nappa exited out of Raditz's pod from his energy, he felt more powerful. Kakarott formed a smirk "Seems like you and Nappa did some training."

Raditz "Yeah, we made full use of the med tank, and simulated home planet gravity."

Calling the engineers Kakarott ordered both Nappa and Raditz's pods transformed into drones to search for saiyans removing the Frieza trackers. Raditz's micro house was put in Kakarott's pod, the extra med tank was now in Kakarott's pod still inside Raditz's micro house.

Raditz and Nappa going inside the ship came face to face with Broly.

Nappa "Who are you? Another of Kakarott's human Soldiers?"

Broly looked at him confused "No I'm a saiyan, my name is Broly."

Nappa "where is your tail then?"

Broly "Don't know, One day I woke up and it was cut off."

Nappa face contorted becoming angry. "Disgraceful Low class, get out of my face." Nappa then pushed past him.

Broly taking offence grabbed Nappa by the throat holding him in the air choking him.

Raditz immediately slipping into a fighting stance shouted "Broly, let him go."

Kakarott rushed to the area, seeing Raditz in a fighting stance and Nappa being held in the air and being effortlessly choked.

Reacting she shouted at the top of her lungs "BROLY LET HIM GO, NOW."

To Raditz's amazement and to Kakarott's relief, Broly let him fall to the ground. Nappa held his throat gasping for air, almost drinking it in, quickly the large brute, got to his feet and backed away from Broly. Then surprisingly he apologised, "I'm sorry for insulting you, I hope that you can forgive me."

Vegeta had just arrived to see Broly follow Kakarott's order and the apology.

"Well, Well, Nappa, never thought I'd see the day, where you apologise to anyone."

Just then the drone made from Vegeta's pod sent back coordinates of a saiyan

, over the last week a report was received on her scouter every day with a planet, reporting several high gravity planets, including a system with a habitable ten times gravity planet in the golden zone for life with A few Gas giants keeping it in a stable orbit round the sun.

Kakarott had planned on travelling to earth to contact Gero on his progress with the gravity simulator, as it seemed he was closer than anyone else to completing it, but with the new information she changed her plans.

"Everyone, the drone picked up a saiyan, it is quite a bit away, even with this ships speed, it'll take a full week."

Raditz "Another survivor, there are more?"

Kakarott "Looks like there are more than us seven, hopefully they're a girl, I'd like someone of the same gender to talk to, that's a saiyan."

Raditz mentally counted Himself, his sister, Nappa, Vegeta, Planthor and Broly" seven? We almost fought Broly, but who is the other one?"

Kakarott "His murder hungry father Paragus, he tried to kill Vegeta, using Broly, nearly worked too, then I stepped in and stopped him. Paragus, is now in a specially built prison."

Raditz surprised "So, Why isn't he dead?"

Kakarott sternly "Because the number I counted is the entirety of our race, I don't know how things ran before, but this is how I'm running things now."


	44. Chapter 44 Stories

Stories

Kakarott having ordered everything stored inside the main ship and secured closed the entrance and chartered a course then took off in the direction of the new saiyans location.

Putting the ship on auto pilot once they were out of the solar system she went to kitchen facilities where all the sayains were sitting.

She heard Raditz talking "What? You've only ever drank blood to stay hydrated. Are there no places to get water on Vampa?"

Broly "well I'd never seen it before until Kakarott gave me some."

Raditz "at least you weren't alone, After I purged my planet I was stuck there for a year alone, my pod must have been tampered with, because the space travel components refused to turn on. I damn well nearly went insane."

Seeing His sister he smiled. "oh hey sis, just getting to know Broly"

Kakarott smiled back which then shifted to concern "man that sounds rough, a whole year alone?"

Raditz "Yeah, That was the lowest point in my life."

Nappa stroked his handlebar moustache looking concerned" yeah when Raditz eventually came back to Vegetasai, the Planet Trade Was rife of Rumors that you killed all your Partners, " turning to Raditz "then when we met you at the formation of our Squad with My Prince," he said looking towards Vegeta like a father would to a son in disappointment before turning back to Raditz " you had the highest power of every other low class child, but man, were you Paranoid. Unlike every other saiyan I met, you refused to sleep in the pod transforming bed, instead preferring to sleep on the hard ground, with a pillow sized rock as a pillow. I still Remember what you told me after a few months, comfort dulls a persons reaction time, you never know who's gonna kill you during the night."

Kakarott "Raditz You are alright now? Speaking about this? "

Raditz "Yeah, Turns out all I needed was a person I knew would have my back."

Kakarott curious "Did you kill Your PTO Assigned partners?"

Raditz face lost all emotion, both positive or negative "Yes, after the First one tried to kill me in my sleep on the last day of the purge, because apparently Saiyans had made him the last of his race. After that the second partner, I thought might be different, I was wrong, He tried to kill me when I was injured and asleep for the prestige of killing a saiyan, so the third partner, after the Purge, I attacked them preemptively. After that I flew back to Planet Vegeta, hoping that the people there won't try to kill me."

Kakarott "Why were you picked up by the PTO and not other saiyans?"

Raditz shrugged "They were the closest and probably only ship in the area, fun fact on the ship I found out out that my Pod's programming code was corrupted, there was nothing wrong with the mechanical systems"

Kakarott "So where did you learn to repair and modify your pod then, in the PTO ship?"

Raditz "No I only Picked up the entire pod coding programme, I have printed multiple copies of it, so I can just type out and replace corrupted sections. I learnt how to Repair Pods at base planets, by watching the engineers do their thing."

Vegeta Scoffed "Raditz's only use"

Nappa again looked at Vegeta in disappointment, but again said nothing.

Gero heard and added smirking "Well that puts a new spin on the term Grease Monkey."

At the word Monkey Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta narrowed their eyes, all three raised their hands in unison charging a ki ball to fire.

Raditz snarled "How dare you call me a Monkey, Now DIE."

Kakarott reacting quickly vanished in front of Gero raising a block, just in time as the three ki blasts were fired simultaneously hitting her ki Sheild.

Kakarott yelled angrily "WHAT THE HELL?, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?, GERO DID NOTHING WRONG."

Calming her voice she continued "He was just trying to be witty and a poor example of a comedian as usual."

Raditz seethed "I've had it with being called a monkey, day in day out, by Frieza and subordinates, Monkey this, Monkey that, I really wanna wring their necks for it. No one calls me a monkey anymore and lives."

Nappa nodded his head in agreement as did Vegeta all too subtly.

Kakarott "Well don't take your anger out on Gero, the term Grease Monkey is a popular one to that is instantly associated with mechanics, a profession on earth for repairing all sorts of vehicles, there was no malice in his words."

Raditz kept his narrowed eyes on Gero "Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, This Time, but if you call me a monkey again, it will be your last."

Kakarott then called out Surprising everyone in the ship to meet in the kitchen. "URGENT MEETING IN THE KITCHEN NOW."

Lotus, Chadwick and Planthor entered the kitchen soon after looking worried.

Kakarott noticing everyone assembled "As of right now, the word monkey will not be used to describe us saiyans in any way shape or form, if you do I may not stop any of the other saiyans from incinerating you in retaliation. It may seem harsh, but to them the word is a slur, similar to how African people were called Nigers in ancient history. They have been called as such every day of their lives, I was only just successful in preventing Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa from simultaneously incinerating Gero because he called Raditz a grease monkey. I may not be there next time, so watch what you say to anyone, saiyans have incredibly acute hearing with even more acute accuracy."


	45. Chapter 45 Prides Breaking Point

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october, all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my stories of their choice and get a drawing of their oc. Details are on my profile page.

* * *

Prides Breaking Point

The next morning, or more accurately when the ships lights turned back on automatically Kakarott rose, stretched out yawning, pulled on a fresh armour set and walked to the sparring area of the ship to began her daily training regime, it was a large square room that was twenty five square metres.

Within a few minutes she was greeted by Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta at practically the same time, Vegeta entering first followed by a second later by Nappa then another second her brother entered. Broly not two seconds later stumbled in like a lost puppy, unsure what to make of it.

Broly confused "Uhh, what's this room for exactly?"

Kakarott smiled "It's a training room."

Broly face stayed confused looking around. "train inside? It looks too cramped."

Nappa "Well it's not like we can go outside and train in the vacuum of space."

Kakarott taking Broly's comments into consideration she ordered "No flying."

Everyone's eyes popped out at the order. Raditz "You can't be serious, flying is one of the most important and used abilities, it's removing how we get around the battle Field."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, lifted his head slightly, snubbing Kakarott while crossing his arms "Tch, you can't tell me, The prince of all saiyans what to do, I'm stronger than before, I will take you down." Thinking to himself. 'Now is a perfect chance to beat her down, everyone is against this, when I win I'll oblige them the right to fly in the ship, and they will follow me."

Kakarott smirked knowing full well that she let herself get her fair share of Zenkai boosts from the prince during the trip to Vampa "I'd like to see you try."

Kakarot instantly formed her stance, readying herself for a fight, Vegeta did the same. Vegeta stood there tensed like spring waiting for anything. Kakarott stood before him eagerly waiting for something, the room was dead silent so much so you could hear a pin drop. Then the tap in the kitchen let go of a singular droplet of water splashing on to the steel sink, at the sound both saiyans leaped forwards, Kakarott readied herself to defend while Vegeta prepared himself to attack, with a Haymaker Vegeta struck Kakarott's forearm, her forearm sharply moved and grabbed his offending arm, protecting her self with her other arm , she pulled Vegeta to the ground, slamming him onto the floor of the ship, his head slammed on the deck hard. With Vegeta temporarily dazed Kakarott then Successfully landed a curb stomp on Vegeta's Kidney area, earning a muffled roar of pain, going for a second, Vegeta rolled out of the way just in time for it to miss. Counter attacking Vegeta fired a blast of ki hitting Kakarott on the head as he then got his feet under him to stand up. Kakarott after being hit and with her vision blocked by the dust cloud, with Practiced ability, instantly felt his location and fired a Blast of air, clearing the cloud and knocking Vegeta off his feet again. Thinking to herself 'man that last Zenkai from Broly has really increased his strength.' However this time he rolled back onto his feet and leaped forwards, firing a Ki blast with one hand before landing a punch to Kakatotts face with the other. With Kakarotts vision blocked the strike hit knocking her head back and to the side. Taking full advantage Vegeta threw punch after punch at Kakarott Pummelling her onto the ships wall forcing her body to involuntarily step back and stretch out her tail in front of her to stay upright.

Broly moved to help but Raditz put out his arm to stop him " She'll be fine, she has a few tricks in her sleeve, she will survive and probably become stronger after this, Why do you even care, she means nothing to you."

Broly "but she is being beaten down."

Raditz "Relax she is much stronger than you think."

After about a minute of punching she was able to see, sharply she started blocking or parrying his strikes away, using them to counterattack, sending blasts out of her feet sending rocket boosted knees, rocket boosted haymakers and rocket boosted fast punches with the occasional Rocket boosted elbow strike she struck everywhere further injuring his kidney,cracking his ribcage and severely winding him with one of the haymakers. Vegeta Screamed in rage "How is this possible, I am a super elite my Zenkais boosted my power to even greater heights, it should be me pummelling you, It's unfathomable" She never relented, until he started looking worse for ware, with almost all of his bones at least fractured, easing off she sent a final Kick slamming him into a reinforced wall.

Vegeta's body crumpled against wall, but to his credit he pushed himself back up onto his feet, as badly beaten as he was he roared in pain, with everything in staggering levels of pain he forced himself to float in the air, he spread his arms and legs in the shape of a star and yelled while charging increased levels of energy, his eyes were filled with Madness and Insanity, loosing all concept of reason. "THATS IT BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH THIS LAST ATTACK." He slammed his wrists together facing towards Kakarott as if holding an invisible ball. A small yellow ki ball appeared with yellow lightning which cracked the immediate surrounding area around his hands.

Seeing the attack and feeling the power thinking 'This is going to be close." Kakarott drew her hands to her side cupping them and began charging her most powerful two handed blast A second later Vegetas grew "KAKAROTT, I DARE YOU TO TAKE THIS BLAST, BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU DODGE THIS, EVERYONE WILL BE VENTED TO SPACE AND DIE." The energy in his hands grew becoming the size of his head. Kakarott's grew to the same size as well " PREPARE TO DIE LOW CLASS, FEEL THE POWER OF A SUPER ELITE."

Raditz seeing and feeling the power, thinking to himself 'Really sis, you think you can take on that, well with your strength you should live' then concentrated, calling upon all the power he could muster, a second later a large ki Sheild appeared covering both Vegeta and his sister, protecting the ship.

The Sheild appeared Just in time too as both Vegeta and Kakarott fired their attacks.

Vegeta shouting "FINAL FLASH" as he released the energy blast, Kakarott on the other hand forgetting the name of the two handed attack shoved her hands forward releasing the attack yelling "HYAAAA"

The attacks slammed into each other, clashing in the middle but then slowly her attack was being pushed back, thinking to herself 'Crap, looks like I'll have to use that old mans power boost technique for this one.'

Focusing her energy her muscles bulked up doubling her power, quickly she pushed that energy into the attack. The clashing attacks were now reduced in speed but was still coming towards her. Kakarott narrowed her eyes thinking 'I got no choice now, I got to use the Ozaru boost.' Focusing on her anger towards Frieza she pulled energy out of her tail and pushed it into her attack. Raditz, Broly and Nappa watching on could almost swear that they saw an Ozaru roaring in Kakarott's aura. The advancing attacks immediately started pushing back up to Vegeta.

Vegeta screaming in disbelief "NO NO NO, HOW CAN THIS BE ? I GOT A MONSTROUS ZENKAI BUT SHE DIDNT, I SHOULD BE STRONGER."

As the clashing attacks were pushed passed the mid point they exploded, their colours mixing forming a purply blue ball, expanding it first engulfed Vegeta, practically shrieking now "NO NO NO NOOOO", then the attack engulfed Kakarott who merely smirked before being blocked from view by the purply blue blast.


	46. Chapter 46 Conversations

Conversations

The explosion rocked the ship but thanks to Raditz Sheild, it stayed intact. Seeing Kakarott's falling body Raditz rushed to catch her while Nappa did the same for Vegeta. He absorbed the shock of her fall before rushing to Planthor.

Broly looked worried "Is she going to be ok?"

Raditz looking at her burns and cuts"It probably looks worse than it is."

Planthor then checked her over, took her to the medical area, once there he closed the door, he then checked for any broken bones, finding many he set them then carried her to where her pod was, placed her in the med tank, after spraying her damaged armour and her battle shorts with an alcohol based disinfectant. Planthor then rushed to Vegeta setting some broken bones back in place then spraying his armour and clothes with disinfectant, quickly he then carried him into the ships standard med tank.

Raditz asked Broly "Why do you care about my sister?"

Broly surprised. "Um, coz I do? Hehe." Laughing uncomfortably at the end.

Raditz narrowed his eyes "You've only known her about a day, now why do you give a shit?"

Broly scratched the back of his hand unsure how to answer "me and your sister kinda, maybe got together and instincts were involved"

Raditz hearing this wished he hadn't, instantly working out what must have taken place, he lowered his head in his hands and muttered sarcastically "Great."

Wishing to not be in Broly's presence he walked out of the room, thinking as he walked 'Now I know it's not my business what my sister does with herself, specially since I too haven't known her for long, but that, that was a bit much. I did not need to know that.'

Raditz then went to the training room finding Nappa already there to clear his mind, " hey Nappa, wanna spar?"

Nappa looking up grinning " sure, I don't see why not."

Both removed their armour and got in fighting stances that protected their head and chest. Nappa ever impatient leapt forward first throwing a haymaker, Raditz seeing the straight forward attack blocked it and countered with a fast punch. Hitting Nappa square in the gut the big guy doubled over, Raditz about to press the attack with more strikes was suddenly hit on his jaw knocking his head back, as the old saiyan sharply righted himself throwing an uppercut.

Raditz a bit dazed was pounded by Nappa, strike after strike landed, first he was hit in the gut, doubling over, then a haymaker in the face, followed by a kidney punch. Raditz in pain his dazed state cleared itself. Focusing on defence for the time being he blocked an in coming fast punch to his chest, ducked under a haymaker then countered with a uppercut sending the old brute back a step. Commenting on Nappa's performance "You've gotten real strong compared to what you were, even learning how to properly conceal your power in a day."

Nappa smirked righting himself " yeah but only coz you taught me how, then you bloody beat the shit outta me, first time in a long time that I had a Zenkai, and I've never gotten a bigger one than that in my entire life. Enough chat let's get back at it." As the bald old moustached saiyan got back in a fighting stance.

Raditz smirked and charged forwards throwing a fast punch, Nappa blocked it and gut punched Raditz, who doubled over in pain, quickly before Nappa could react he shifted his footing with one foot behind Nappa's leg he pushed, causing the big guy to fall over on his back. Nappa Grunting "Where did you learn that?"

Raditz smirking "Kakarott" while curb stomping Nappa in his gut then chest Raditz then held the brute down and fired a thin purply red ki beam exploding the ground next to Nappa's face. Nappa shouted angrily forming a ki blast "Damn it" Radtz then warned "Kakarott and Vegeta are using the tanks, there is no point in us continuing to beat a Zenkai out of each other, it would take months to recover if we were careful otherwise we'd be dead."

Nappa grunted annoyed dispelling the energy "Fine, just can't believe you won with that trick."

Raditz "Remember, now we are fairly close in power, it doesn't take much to win, so I used something new to give me an advantage."

Nappa "Yeah, still can't believe I'm many times what Vegeta was for the longest time."

Raditz smirking "Well I suppose that's what happens when a person around Kakarott's and my power beats a Zenkai out of you. The same happened to me when Kakarott beat a Zenkai out of me the first time, my power grew ten times."


	47. Chapter 47 Another Survivor

Another Survivor

After Vegeta was taken out of the med tank he steered clear of Kakarott sticking to his room, he didn't even move for meal times, Nappa concerned took Vegeta's whole cooked animal to his Room.

"Vegeta, you need to eat."

His prince was standing stiff staring out into space via his window yet at the same time took no notice of the stars flying past.

Nappa again, "you need to eat my prince. So you can grow stronger." Placing the humungous plate with the beast carefully in balance on the princes half metre square table.

Vegeta stayed silent, Nappa sighed and took that as his cue to leave.

Once Nappa was far from earshot, Vegeta muttered to himself "What's the point? I traded one overlord for another, and this ones a saiyan that trains growing stronger with every battle. Twice I fought and lost, only causing her to surge in power both times creating even greater disparity between our powers."

His pride shattered, he sighed in resignation "At least it will be a saiyan to kill that lizard."

After breakfast was consumed

Broly pulled Kakarott aside and asked "where is my father? I haven't seen him chained up."

Kakarott sighed knowing the question was bound to be asked "Broly, I put him in a specially built cell."

Broly tightly gripped her shoulders, his eyes worried" Where? I want to see him."

Kakarott then lead him to the cargo bay where the half sphere prison was now located. Kakarott then stated "He is being reeducated to stop hating Vegeta, you don't want him reverting to his old shock collar controlling self now do you?"

Broly looked at Kakarott then the prison "I don't but I want to see him."

Kakarott sternly answered "You can't, he can't have visitors it will badly affect the reeducation process , it's also a part of his punishment."

Broly understanding lowered his head and began to walk away but as soon as he was about to exit the hold, he turned back and asked with red cheeks "what happens with us now?"

Kakarott remembering their 'encounter' her cheeks also flushed red, "I don't know, I mean we just followed our instincts in the moment, and at the time it felt right."

Broly looked concerned "Do you regret it, was it wrong?"

Kakarott smiled "no, it was not wrong and I don't regret it. In fact, follow me to my room." She then walked over to the surprised Broly kissed him grabbed his arm and guided him to her room.

The Remaining few days went with out incident, Kakarott trained in schedules sparring with her brother, or Broly trying to get them to better mentally control their Ozaru form, Kakarott figured that if she could control her Ozaru with her will, Broly should be able to do the same with his ever escalating power.

Arriving at the planets system she flew the ship towards the planet as she did so she found that there was a second planet that was also in the golden zone for life and arriving at the first she noticed an un comprehensible sight, a tree so large that it's canopy and trunk rose above the planets stratosphere, lowering the ship , she noticed a space station orbiting the planet, continuing to below the clouds she noticed utter devastation, not caused by the tell tale crater generated by energy blasts but by humungous roots that wrapped around the planet. Flying around the world with the ship she felt for any life but to her surprise she found none.

Her crew and saiyans looked out the window in utter disbelief that a tree could grow so large as to destroy the very planet it grew on. Kakarott in shock "Every living thing is dead."

Vegeta and Nappa laughed "So What they probably were a weak race to be killed by a plant."

Kakarott narrowed her eyes as did her brother, but this time Raditz spoke." You two don't get it, every animal, every thing that lived on that planet is completely dead, that means that plant killed every single thing on the planet leaving no food and no water."

Nappa stopped laughing "That makes no sense."

Kakarott "I agree, it makes no sense that tree is unnatural, we better check the second planet and see if our saiyan was able to escape to that one."

Piloting the ship to the second planet they noticed a space station orbiting it. Kakarott landed on an almost level tip of a mountain. Walking out of the ship she was hit by the cold of the icy peaks. She pulled energy out and evenly pushed it to all her body creating a Sheild of sorts from the cold. Feeling better she focused her mind feeling out for the most powerful power on the planet, smirking she took off.

Raditz had closed his eyes and felt for powers, almost straight away he felt several strong strange feeling powers but the strongest was similar to what a saiyan would feel like. Opening his eyes he saw Kakarott just take off. He launched off after Kakarott who was soon followed by Vegeta, Nappa and Broly leaving Planthor and the humans to guard the ship.

After a few seconds they arrived they saw five aliens in Planet trade armour and wearing old model bulky scouters, two short purple aliens, a cyborg, a brawny red alien and a male human like alien with green hair wearing a short necklace with a red pendant tightly against his neck.

They appeared to be split into two groups one guarding a large crater and the other a large spherical ship that looked identical to a pod ship only larger. The ones guarding the crater were the cyborg and the big red guy while the two purple guys and the human like alien guarded the ship.

Kakarott sensing their powers detected the saiyan presence in the ship and smirked at the power emitted by them. Talking out loud flippantly staring in the saiyans location "Not bad"

Thinking she was talking to them the human guarding the ship "What's not bad, it doesn't matter you're not getting any where near this ship, Cacau, Almond deal with them."

The red guy and the cyborg pressed their scouters, their heads turned towards Vegeta, Nappa and Broly's location their faces turned pure white in shock.

The red one spoke and stammered in fear "T...This can't be possible the short one and the bald one are over two hundred thousand a piece, this thing must be broken."

The cyborg in a monotone voice answered calmly "These devices have been thoroughly tested, and my scouter confirms your readings, they are indeed over two hundred thousand. We cannot defeat them in our current state."

Vegeta regaining some pride stated "Too scared are you, as you should be. I am Prince Vegeta and you are ants to my strength, my maximum is five times what you read."

Kakarott casually strolled forwards towards the ship. Raditz just watched waiting for the entertainment to start.

Cacou and Almond walked blocking her path almond stated confidently after reading her power "Stand down saiyan, your power is laughable compared to ours, but our boss might be interested in you, woman."

Kakarott stopped and to their surprise just laughed "Ha, oh you poor fools you have no idea what your dealing with do you?" And effortlessly pushed the two to the ground and continued walking.

Agrivated The red one charged a ki blast, the cyborg however warned "Almond, Our Captain would wish to meet the female alive."

Almond in anger "Damn, well then I'll just beat the crap outta her then."

Getting up he rushed Kakarott throwing a punch, Kakarott merely dodged and continued ignoring him.

He tripped over his own feet with a little help from her outstretched foot.

Cacau merely watched calculating. Then deeming her a greater threat than calculated previously, he rushed forward for assistance throwing a haymaker aimed at her kidney. Kakarott felt the movement, the cyborg landed on her fist however the cyborg couldn't pull his hand back, it was clamped by her hand. Dissatisfied by the power Kakarott threw the cyborg at Almond who was just about up sending the two of them careening into a nearby mountain. Continuing forward she reached the entrance of the ship which was blocked by the stunned trio guarding the ship.

One of the short purple aliens stated "How is this possible, her power is only a thousand yet she took out Cacau and Almond like it was nothing."

Kakarott feeling their power was once again disappointed but used this to her advantage she glared at the three of them imagining the tyrant Frieza was there in the flesh. The murderous glare filled with an unquantifiable amount of rage shocked the three of them to almost self induced paralysis, the look seemed to bore deep into their soul and sent chills down their spine.

(She had been given a ripped propaganda poster of the tyrant along with a photo of her parents, Raditz and her fully formed in the incubator tank.)

She walked through them making way towards the saiyan. She followed his energy walking along the main corridor then walking up stairs, sensing him now on the same ship level as herself she walked towards his location, opening a door she saw the back of a palm haired saiyans head sitting in what could be assumed as a captains chair looking out the large windscreen. The saiyan removed the scouter from their ear placing it on the armrest. Getting up the saiyan turned around revealing a dark skinned male saiyan wearing never before seen dark blue gauntlet wrist guards that had a triangle sticking out past the wrist protecting the back part of the hand and planet trade armour with a black chest while the guards were all dark blue, but the thing that struck Kakarott the most was how much he looked like her father.

"You've got some guts walking past my men like that."

Kakarott looked at him as if staring at a ghost before quizzically asking "You related to Bardock?"

The man merely smirked deviously "I haven't even introduced myself and you're already asking personal questions, You'll have to book a date, what can I say I'm a popular guy with the ladies."

Kakarott simply glared at him "how did you amass this many followers of different races? Why is there a monster tree on that other world that's dead, and how did you get this ship?"

Saiyan "it's rude to ask questions without introductions, I am Turles, and you are?"

"Kakarott, now answer my questions, are you related to Bardock?"

Turles smirked "maybe, maybe not."

Kakarott feeling his power fluctuate at the second answer worked out he might be "I'm his daughter"

Moving on she repeated "How did you get so many differing races in your crew, were you not sent to eradicate that other planet in the system?"

Turles raised his eyebrows "A loaded question, quite heavily I noticed, mix of time and luck , no and I did not travel here in a pod ship."

Kakarott irritated by his lack of explanation which only caused Turles to smirk.

Determined to get answers Kakarott continued " what do you know about the tree?"

Turles smirked "Everything but at the same time nothing"

Kakarott attempted to decipher his words mulling it over she asked "How did you get that ship?"

Turles continued smugly smirking then looking behind him where his ship guards should be. "By asking nicely" turning back to her he kept his smug grin.

Kakarott sick of his shit asked "How would you like being pummelled into a broken sack of bones?"

Turles mockingly placed a hand over his heart pretending to be offended "How rude, we just met."

Kakarott narrowed her eyes "Answer my questions accurately, not with hidden meaning or vague, I'll beat the ever living crap out of you if you continue."

Turles merely smirked "I'd like to see you try. You may think yourself powerful, and I must say I'm intrigued that you hide your power from the scouters, quite smart actually, however I'm sure it's not greater than mine. Since you don't have a scouter let me inform you my power..."

Kakarott cut in "I don't care, you've pissed me off and I'm going to thoroughly beat you down."

Turles kept smirking "As you wish." Before getting into a fighting stance.

Kakarott lunged forwards pulling out all her physical power throwing a kick, Turles barely was able to put up a block and the pain from just the block gave him a shock and sent him careening back skidding along the floor crashing into the windscreen, not wanting to be hit full force like that again or have his ship damaged he leaped to the side, fired a ki blast at her then flew through the dust cloud hoping to get outside. Kakarott feeling him about to fly passed raised her arm, clothes lining the new saiyan sending him tumbling down this floors corridor, landing in a crumpled ball next to the stairs.

Kakarott asked menacingly "And where do you think you're going? Where's all that confidence gone?"

Turles found himself in pain everywhere crumpled up against the back wall of the ship next to the stairs. "Damn, you've got one hell of arm, but I don't want to damage my ship. Let's continue this outside shall we?"

Kakarott looked almost amused " let's see how much fight you got in you Turles."

She then kept a wary eye on him as she walked down the stairs.


	48. Chapter 48 Turles

Turles

Turles watched Kakarott walk past, eyeing her body lustfully, using that as inspiration he pushed himself back on his feet and slipped on a tiny device that had three elastic bands that held it tightly to his palm, one on the pinky, one on the ring and the other the thumb on his right hand. Whispering to himself "Just in case."

He walked down the stairs and out finding Kakarott outside already in a fighting stance. She stated "Come on let's see how strong you are."

Turles smirked and charged forwards sending a haymaker to her head, Kakarott stopped the punch with her fist and threw out a fast punch, however to her surprise Turles had quickly sent out a kick straight after launching the haymaker. Kakarott just barely dodged, reacting quickly she counter attacked with an upper cut to Turles head. He was knocked back forced to take a few steps back , Kakarott didn't relent jumping to his side punching him in the gut and kidney, Turles staggered back in pain as she pushed her attack attempting to dodge he dropped down and rolled to the side getting up again, Kakarott throwing her punch was surprised but she quickly adapted swiftly kicking low in an arc, it hit the back of Turles knee as he was getting up, loosing balance, he uncoiled his tail sticking it out to regain balance. With his footing and balance regained he fired a ki blast right to her face, using its dust cloud and resulting explosion to block her senses, he stepped to his right attacking her left, he threw a haymaker aimed at her kidney, but to his shock she blocked it.

"How?" He yelled in shocked confusion,

She retorted smirking "Just Coz"

Turles Leaped back yelling "I've been going easy on you, but not any more, be proud that you achieved this level of strength."

Kakarott only smirked yelling back "So have I."

Turles extended his hand yelling "Sudden storm" as multiple small purple ki blades shot out of his hand like a machine gun all aimed at her, Kakarott feeling the power concentrated in those blades instantly dodged keeping moving to prevent herself being sliced up especially as she was not any where near her peak power.

She weaved around the blades sending fully charged powerful yellow ki blasts towards Turles at every chance she got, but Turles too had to dodge those powerful blasts making the task of hitting her in the limbs and avoid vital organs that much harder.

Then Kakarott sick of Dodging Formed a Ki bubble Sheild around her and in one hand she charged a large blue ki ball, the purple ki blades struck her Sheild breaking up and dissipating, her ki shield under the stress of constant attack started cracking, Kakarott judged and measured where she should aim to hit Turles when she leaped. Turles despite hitting a stationary target was leaping around and raising or lowering his height, however He tended to repeat the pattern, she waited for the right moment.

Turles ceased firing and seeing the cracking cracking shield smirked gripping his right wrist and charged a purple energy ball in the right hand, Turles screamed as he charged the attack still sharply moving around.

Kakarott's attack was nearly ready, now she waited for Turles to finish, though sensing the attack had concentrated energy, she concentrated her attacks energy like her most powerful two handed attack. She changed her tactics instead of leaping out of the way and firing, she would take his attack head on.

Then Turles Yelled "I hope that attack is strong, I'd hate to kill you. Prepare yourself, METEOR BURST."Releasing the blast a purple stream of ki rocketed towards her, ready she Fired her modified Attack coming up with a name shouting "BODY BREAKER" and a large sphere of concentrated blue ki rocketed towards Turles' stream of ki. The two Collided into a massive sphere that looked like a pole of purple light with a multicoloured ball at the end, with a half sphere of purple and another half sphere of blue. Turles grinned seeing that she stopped it and shouted "So Your strongest attack is as strong as everything I've got, I'm impressed, want to meet me to pleasure you in my bed chamber later?"

Broly after hearing that grew dangerously angry,

Kakarott yelled back angrily "Hell no cousin, There is no way I would sleep with you, We're fucking related."

Broly seemed to calm down but eyed Turles dangerously.

The green haired human from Turles' crew looked shocked as the scouter blared a warning "Rapid Rise detected, hibernating." after a while when Broly's aura dissipated, the pirate manually measured the power, his eyes widened in shock at the final reading on the scouter. "That, that's over a million." And in shock he knelt on the ground in disbelief.

Turles and Kakarott's ki struggle raged on, She didn't want to kill him so the power in the attack was enough to give them both a Zenkai at her current strength, due to the punch she gave at the start of the fight in the ship at full strength would mean he would rise to the maximum of ten times his current full power level after the Zenkai.

Then the attacks in their amassed friction with each other exploded, the two were cought in the explosion, Turles Quickly raised a block, while Kakarott's cracked Sheild took the brunt before it broke lessening the damage so she didn't have her defences up. Both began falling to the ground, Broly quickly leaped up and caught her carrying her heavily damaged body, While Raditz quickly caught his cousin.


	49. Chapter 49 Succession Problems

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october, all new patrons will get their oc included in my story of their choice and get a drawing of their oc. Details on my profile page.

* * *

Succession Problems

The explosion was so massive that it created a crater eight kilometres wide (5 miles) just shy of the ship locations decimating the landscape and whatever lay in its path, including whatever was being guarded by the red alien.

Planthor hurriedly rushed both Broly and Raditz to take both of their patients to the med tanks. Nappa and Vegeta were fine if not dusty, the same could be said for Every saiyan, however Turles' crew were ash. Once they were in the med bay Planthor checked each thoroughly with the help of the other Doctor and cleaned the two unconscious warriors to be ready for the med tanks.

With his sister incapacitated Raditz stepped up to the plate as Leader, and from the med bay Ordered "Until Kakarott wakes up I'm in charge, if you don't like it... " focusing his eyes on Vegeta "Then prepare to be beaten to a bloody pulp."

Vegeta scoffed "You are not your sister, you are still the weakling Raditz that I know, and NOTHING you do will ever change that. You will always be a coward, lying and cheating your way out of deadly situations, in stead of meeting your fate like a true saiyan."

Raditz seethed "You will do what I say or else!"

Vegeta scoffed "Or else what? Yell at me, hah, not before I destroy you." Putting his hand on his scouter turning on the power reader.

Raditz clenched his fists "I'll leave you in the same condition as Bruss or Sprut."

"Bringing up those two saiyan failures after all this time, I didn't think you had the mental capacity to think let alone remember."

Raditz "I will break every bone you have and show the same so called mercy you showed them."

And Raditz launched at the prince powering up exponentially as he did so overloading and exploding Vegeta's scouter. Caught off Guard with glass shards bouncing off his eyeballs his head was smashed to the side then his head sharply cracked back as he fell to the floor as Raditz uppercutted hitting his jaw. Raditz curb stomped on Vegeta but the prince just barely rolled out of the way. Vegeta flipped back on to his feet as Raditz swung a fist catching him square in the kidney. Raditz threw more punches but these were just barely blocked. Vegeta tried hitting Raditz but he simply dodged each attack smirking confidently "You can't dodge forever Weakling" and Raditz counter attacked back each time at first catching Vegeta by surprise but then The prince caught on and was ready just barely blocking each time. Raditz attacked with Vegeta just barely blocking each time like before then let Vegeta get comfortable blocking Vegeta mocked "You will Tire, then you will feel the power if my might." When suddenly Raditz threw a feint pretending to throw a punch at full strength then stopping short as a hand with a quickly charged purply red ki blast was fired on contact with Vegeta's gut point blank. The armour Vegeta was wearing was completely destroyed and his gut had a large area of third degree burns. Vegeta sharply flew back and fired volleys of ki blasts at Raditz gaining distance, who deflected each and every one.

As he slowly floated forwards as he deflected them advancing menacingly and intimidatingly.

Vegeta clenched his teeth in anger and drew his hands to the side with a palm on the back of the other hand charging purple energy, clearly a Gallic gun. Though knowing Raditz would take actions to prevent himself from being hit he Yelled "If you don't want your sister to die and this planet to blow up along with you, take this on, Coward."

Raditz compared the power to his own, if he blocked it he would survive, but not be able to defeat Vegeta, if he fired his own attack it could match Vegeta's, but he'd have to create a distance between himself and the middle point of the blast, if he wanted the survive the explosion.

Quickly he charged up as much power as he could in both his hands using all his energy control to gather and concentrate as much power as he could. His blasts each growing two times the size of his head before concentrating them down to the size of his head.

Vegeta released his blast and on reaction so did Raditz the two purple beams clashed forming a sphere, Raditz kept the power flowing through his hands, backing up as much as possible while still concentrating on the beam clash at hand, holding Vegeta's beam back as Vegeta kept trying to push the beam forwards with Raditz barely able to hold it back.

Suddenly the friction between the clashing blasts proved too much as they exploded prematurely.

The blast expanded and almost engulfed the two saiyans as it exploded, they fell from the sky Rocketing from the blast a great distance, landing heavily on the ground.

Raditz woke up first, looking at his chest his armour was completely destroyed, third degree burns covered his chest, legs and arms, even some of his tail hair was burnt off.

"Crap, everything hurts, everything burnt, my tail, MY TAIL IS BURNT, FUCK YOU VEGETA."

The next thing he noticed he was no longer in a desert but in unused farmland that bordered on being a dust bowl with specs of grass here or there and small shrubs.

"Damn, I got blown quite a long way. Looks like I'll have to treat my self before I get infection, just like my first purge planet gotta look for the right plants, though I don't think I'll find those long, wide, strong leaves here that can act as bandages, oh well I'll see what there is."

With experience and programming from birth Raditz sniffed the air looking for plants that give off specific scents, following his nose he gently got up and walked for about fifty metres before he found a shrub that have off the smell. Raditz then found a fleshy plant with a gooey centre like aloe Vera ( he don't know what it's called) and smeared the gooey centre over his burns then walked to a nearby paperbark style tree ripped off the paper, fashioned bandages, crushed the leaves of the shrubs, and applied it all over his body. After a few hours of searching for more shrubs and more fleshy gooey centre plants, he was so wrapped up he looked like a mummy.

Hungry he felt around for animals and could only find a large ant nest.

Hungry he dug the ground and grabbed hand fulls of angry ants and ate them by squashing them with his tongue and teeth before they could do anything. Then with the nest exhausted he climbed the paperbark tree, nestled himself into a comfortable position and rested.

After sleeping the night some strength returned and he was just able to slowly fly to the ships location using his sensing ability to find Planthor's, Brollys or Nappa's Location to find the direction.


	50. Chapter 50 Curiosity

Curiosity

Kakarott had been out of the med tank for a while and had put on a fresh new chest armour, Turles however had just got out completely starkers (nude). And with a smirk plastered on his face "Hey Kakarott, like what ya see? wanna have some fun?"

Kakarott made a disgusted face and turned away. Brolly stared Daggers at the other male saiyan clenching his fists but said nothing. Turles continued "Come on your the hottest female I've ever seen, and your a saiyan, I've never been with one of my kind before, come on we can make some powerful brats together, you don't want Frieza to win do you? And let us die out and not have a new generation. Come on I'll make sure you're pleasured."

Kakarott turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes snarling in rage, "We are related, COUSIN, it is a definite turn off, it disgusts me that you continue this line of thought. So put on some battle pants and armour before I beat you down again, and this time I'll break everything." Turles smirk dropped as Kakarott turned and left, replaced with fear. Brolly smirked seeing as his input was not needed and left with her. Quickly Turles got dressed in surplus PTO dark blue armour from Kakarott's collection, and wore black battle budgie smugglers.

Outside Kakarott felt and saw a weakened, bandaged Raditz arrive and land just outside the ship. "You all right Raditz? What happened?"

"Vegeta wouldn't accept my Temporary leadership while you were in the tank, I took exception to that, beat him to a bloody pulp and blasted his beam back at him."

Kakarott "He is alive, right?"

Raditz shrugged "Don't know, should be." Then suddenly far off into the distance they felt Vegeta's weakened energy rise sharply before dying down. Raditz "See, he's fine."

Kakarott smirked "If a bit pissed"

Raditz "yeah he's pissed alright. So what are we going to do now sis?"

Kakarott "We?, you all banged up, get in the med tank and heal already." Raditz agreed and walked into the ship to get healed.

Brolly looked around and asked " So what now?"

Kakarott looking around "Let's take a proper look at this world, I thought I saw a city with skyscrapers on entry to the planet, so let's take a look at that."

The two lovers took off into the sky heading towards the city in question.

As they were flying Brolly asked "Skyscrapers, City, what are those?"

Kakarott smiled knowing that whatever education Paragus had given his son, things like city's wouldn't be a priority on a desolate harsh planet.

"Skyscrapers are incredibly tall buildings that have lots of people living or working in them, a thousand or more people could live in the highest of skyscrapers.

Cities are a large area with lots of tall buildings that can hold lots of people, the more advanced civilisations have skyscrapers, millions of people can live and work in a single city. There can be many, many cities on a planet."

Brolly "These planets with skyscraper filled cities, are they capable of making ships?"

Kakarott "Sometimes, yes. How come you ask."

Brolly "Father used to complain about how we were stuck on a desolate world and not one that could make or at least repair ships."

Kakarott laughed "Ha, he should of thought about that before he crashed his ship."

Looking at the area they were flying towards they noticed a city in the distance that was filled with skyscrapers, even the outskirts had them. Kakarott turned to Brolly and suggested "Let's see what technology they have to offer, shall we." She then sped up and Brolly matched her as they flew down into the city.

Flying down and weaving in between the skyscrapers, they noticed ground vehicles traveling on the roads and monorail lines all over the city. The aliens walking below were blue skinned humanoids, and were incredibly varied with all sizes, hair colour and facial features, Kakarott commented "These aliens are probably only just starting out making inter solar system spacecraft. They even look like blue versions of us without the tail, kinda reminds me of Earth."

Brolly "What does orbital mean and what's a inter solar system?"

Kakarott smiling "Orbital means they let the gravity of the planet let them effortlessly fly their spacecraft around the planet without ever landing or leaving unless they want to.

Inter solar system means they can only travel in their own solar system, they can't travel fast enough to reach another solar system."

Brolly "What's a solar system?"

Kakarott "it is a group of planets that orbit around a sun."

Kakarott then felt a large group of weak power levels move, then diverge and travel towards the battle locations of her and Turles as well as Raditz and Vegeta.

"Looks like natives took notice of the recent battles. Let's say hi."


	51. Chapter 51 Aliens

Aliens

The Alien army was being driven in a convoy of three armoured troop transports and a bomb disposal truck, the leader through the radio spoke to his troops "we are here to check out the explosions that occurred not long ago, they were not created by any known weapons, we are to investigate the cause, determine if the area has radiation and determine who created them."

As they neared the location they put on armoured suits with helmets that could block out radiation,lead filled rifle bullets and minor explosions like typical grenades. But as they drew closer to the site the convoy stopped suddenly, the cause, two humanoids in some form of armour standing in front blocking the road.

Kakarott and Broly had just landed in front of the convoy forcing it to screech to a halt. Kakarott then yelled out "Hey, what kind of tech you got?"

The native soldiers piled out of the trucks and the commanding officer from the safety of the armoured transports used a megaphone communicator "Wh...What are you?"

Kakarott suddenly realised that she was the alien on this planet like in those alien films. "We are Saiyans, now answer our questions, what technology do you have?"

The soldiers shouldered their weapons, Kakarott noticed they still used gunpowder firearms that resembled assault rifles, and presumably functioned similarly.

The Officer shouted "Why? Why do you want to know?"

Kakarott "Why else? We want to know if your planet has tech we can use."

The officer mystified "Why?, shouldn't you have vastly superior technology to have gotten here?"

Kakarott reiterated "We are Saiyans, a warrior race, we take technology we see as useful, and before you ask, no we don't come in peace, but we don't come for war either. So show us all your technology including the most advanced and latest technology."

The officer laughed "You are outnumbered two against Thirty, trained from birth genetically enhanced clone super soldiers, you should surrender. If you wish to live."

Kakarott raised her eyebrows at that "Genetics huh, So your proficient in Genetics and cloning, that is very interesting. But know this you are massively outclassed." She raised a palm and fired a blast from her hand that landed in the convoys field of view creating a crater a hundred metres in diameter. "That was nothing compared to what I can do when I try."

The officer involuntarily audibly gulped over the loud speaker. After a few moments of processing he turned off the loud speaker and ordered through the radio "Men stand down, We are retreating." As one the thirty soldiers lowered their weapons and piled into the vehicles.

Kakarott noticing the solders leaving ordered Broly "Stop the back vehicle from leaving, I'll stop the front, that way the middle vehicles can't move."

Broly nodded and stopped the back metal thing on wheels from moving by lifting the back of the truck off its wheels letting only the front of the vehicle touch the ground, the vehicle looked more like a pillar than a transport now.

Loud Gasps of shock were heard coming from the upturned vehicle.

The middle vehicles and front vehicle were ferociously spinning their wheels at high speeds only to dig themselves into a hole due to Kakarott pushing the front transport jamming it against all the rest while holding the front vehicle, preventing it from moving forwards. All the vehicles wheels had dug down to the point that the chassis of the transports were touching the ground, and the wheels were spinning in futility.

Kakarott smirked at the driver in the front vehicle "It's useless, now do as I say or..." She motioned her head towards the fresh crater.

Frightened the soldier removed his hands from the steering wheel, putting them up above his head and the wheels of the car started slowing down, indicating that he took his foot off the accelerator.

Soon all the cars stopped trying to get away, when all their engines stopped. Kakarott ordered "lead us to your genetics cloning facility."

The officer then agreed "We surrender, we'll take you to the cloning facility and the genetic manipulation laboratory" then ordered his soldiers "leave your weapons in the trucks, Dig the vehicles out."

When the vehicles were driven out of the holes the saiyans flew alongside the soldiers vehicles to the cloning facility. The officer left the vehicle to order the door guards to stand aside then entered the building. Kakarott then ordered Broly "Stay with the soldiers, make sure they don't do something stupid like call for help."

Broly nodded "yeah, ok."

Kakarott then followed the Officer into the facility, and was greeted by an alien at a desk who was on a phone and starting to put it down. They then announced "The head of the Facility will be with you shortly."

After a few minutes an alien wearing a suit entered "What are You? And what is this about?"

Kakarott restated "I am Kakarott, a Saiyan that can incinerate the entirety of your body, don't tempt me. So stop being an asshole and tell me how you clone and how you select and modify genes of these clones."

The officer quickly interjected and stated hurriedly "They are an alien race called Saiyans which can generate a 100 unit crater from their hand without any weapons with a ball of light. Trust me you don't want to irritate Kakarott here. Not unless you want to die."

He was soaked in the scent of fear , and the Head of the facility stank of fear as his eyes widened when Kakarott produced a ball of ki.

The head of the facility "Yes...yes I will give you a tour of the facility and an explanation on how it works."


	52. Chapter 52 Information

Information

The Head of the Facility shakily stated "I'll give you a tour of the facility, Kakarott, Follow me."

The facility head walked down a hall to a door with a keypad, he inputs the code and the door unlocks, opening the door reveals a well lit staircase. The facility head states "We will be going to the first basement level where the process begins."

Going down the stairs they went down a level and opened the door, there were aliens all in white coats scurrying around with clipboards.

"This is the Cloning level I will be taking you to the wombcubator, it is a device where the genetically modified womb is grown to full infancy. It works similar to a womb, in fact the latest model we are currently using the most advanced biotechnology we have. The older models were merely incubators, we used to take the embryo, implant it into a surrogate mother who will grow it,till it becomes a featus, then it would have been removed and placed in the incubator. But with the latest development, the Wombcubator, we can implant the embryo in the bio device and it will grow till it splits into multiple clone children and till they all reach full term, at that point the multiple clone children will be birthed."

Then they entered a room with large sacs of meat covered in blue skin membrane, each looked like a swollen belly from a pregnant alien, however they were connected via wires to their own terminal.

"These Wombcubator's are grown from our own DNA and function exactly the same as a normal womb, they are meshed together with electronic sensors to measure the vital signs of the growing embryo inside."

Kakarott then asked "Would you be able to build these bio devices to my Saiyan DNA?"

The facility head answered "I don't see why not, we can try and see if we can be successful."

He then began speaking about the specific science actually involved, Kakarott turned on her scouter and started recording the explanations, as she knew none of it would stick, and it was above her knowledge and understanding.

When the explanation was over the facility head stated "now we will be walking to the second basement level, where the embryos get modified. Follow me if you would."

Kakarott walked around the bio devices, checking them out as well as looking at the terminal. After she was satisfied she left the room to follow the Head of the Facility.

Going down another flight of stairs to the next level the facility head announced as he opened the door, revealing a mostly empty room with a couple of double doors. He then announced.

"This is the embryo genetic modification level, we are heading towards the super computer genetic analyser and predictor. " soon they walked through one of the sets of double doors entered a hallway which led to the room in question, that was cold with many linked computers taking up the entirety of the room in several multi levelled shelves. There was a single monitor for the entire set up." This Super computer analyses the embryos and what genes need to be modified as well as the prediction of what will be born after all the gene modifications are made to the embryo. "

He then began explaining the science behind it and once again Kakarott made a recording of the explanation.

He then gave a demonstration on the monitor showing what would be produced if the healing gene was duplicated in the genome instead of only being one, he also added eagle like eye sight with dark vision, sharp hearing, and sharp smell nose. What was produced in the prediction was a blue alien like the normal alien only with shiny black pupils with large noses and large ears.

Kakarott "huh, looks just like the rest of your race, you kinda made them almost like us sayains with the improved senses and all that."

The head of Facility "Really, very interesting, so saiyans naturally have improved senses."

Kakarott "Yes, now can we take a look at the rest of the facility."

"Right, let's continue" The Head of the Facilitiy replied realising the urgency of the demand. They left the room and headed towards the other double door. Once they entered the room the Facility Head announced,"This is where the embryo cloning and modification occurs." The room was filled with scientists in lab coats using containers with clouds of mist falling downwards from the containers indicating liquid nitrogen. The scientists were using multiple test tubes at a time, a multi pronged eye dropper device to inject chemicals into the liquid nitrogen filled test tubes presumably with DNA in them.

He then continued "The scientists are currently cutting and pasting the DNA strands together, to add the desired genes, and prepare the embryo. They use the DNA cutting agent which targets at specific points on the DNA strand, then they add the genes desired and inject the connecting agent attaching the genes and the rest of the DNA strand, before implanting it in the embryo with encoded instructions to separate and form four identical twins that when fully formed will be infertile."

Kakarott "So you can make changes to the DNA, Is it possible to make a whole new individual from the DNA of four or five individuals, yet not be related to any of them, like only picking certain genes like skin colour, hair colour, natural affinity for certain talents and natural affinity for certain skills."

The head of the facility, "That is something we have already done on our base embryo, it utilises the DNA sections from our greatest military special forces specialists, of all time. So we should be able to accomplish what you desire."


	53. Chapter 53 The Plan

The Plan

Kakarott having recorded the Facility Head's more precise and exact explanation. As the tour was now over, she was guided out of the facility. "Thank you for your visit Kakarott, I hope it accomplishes your purpose here today."

Kakarott "Oh, It has."

She pressed a button on the scouter and called to all the saiyans scouter frequencies. "Nappa, get Turles, Planthor, check on Raditz, if he's healthy pull him out, Vegeta, you are to be at my location within the hour. Saiyans, I may have just found a way to repopulate our race, these aliens have devices and technology that can grow a child made from multiple peoples DNA, that means new saiyans that aren't really related to us. It means we can have multiple female full blooded saiyans now. We will come back from the brink of extinction, all you boys got to do is provide some DNA and wait eighteen years for them to fully grow."

Vegeta "Hmm, interesting."

Planthor laughs "Eighteen years, I'll be dead by then, I suppose all I can do is pass on my knowledge and what I've learnt from experience onto the next generation as they grow up."

Nappa "yeah and I'm sure that my hair will go white by then. Don't know how attractive I'll be as an old man."

Turles laughing "Who says your attractive now?"

Kakarott orders "All right, let's all get here and stop this banter."

At that everyone shut up, and after a few minutes everyone was in front of the facility, including Vegeta who was still in his destroyed armour, and was all wrapped up in long leaves.

With them all present she then Ordered the Facility head "You will get your best scientists and build us hundreds of these Wombcubator devices using our DNA."

The Facility head shakily stated "it will take a while to engineer one, never mind mass producing them, using a different DNA. It has never been done before."

Kakarott annoyed "Clearly you have done it before, with your own DNA, so you can do it again with ours."

Facility head "I suppose when you put it like that, we should be able to accomplish that. I'll call my scientists and they will start with collecting DNA samples. "

Soon the scientists arrived and started taking mouth swabs from everyone, as they were finishing one stated "it will take a day to analyse your DNA, then we have to compare it to ours and work out what each gene does. Then once the first Saiyan Wombcubator is built, which should be completed a day later. We will test it, making an embryo with a mix of all your active genes.

It will be a while for your genome to be sequenced, it could take anywhere from a day to a month. So you would have to wait a while."

Kakarott turning to brother "Raditz, guard this place and make sure they don't do anything stupid. Planthor, stay with Raditz here and use all your knowledge to ensure that they don't do anything to the DNA of the saiyan embyros that could be detrimental when they are made."

Planthor "Yes, Kakarott, I'll make sure they won't harmfully tamper any DNA" stated as he shifted on his feet and his palms grew sweaty.

Raditz saw this but said nothing only stating "Sure Sis, I'll keep them in line."

Kakarott turned to the remaining saiyans" Follow me, men, I've got something for you all to do."

She then took off and they all followed even Vegeta and Turles.

Raditz pulled Planthor to the side and whispered so that only Planthor could hear."Why are you acting strange?" Planthor whispered back "I don't know a damn thing about genetics, I have to put up a front and constantly instil fear in these aliens to keep them in line. Even then I can't promise that they won't purposefully make all of the embryos infertile or weak when they mature. So while they are analysing the DNA, I'll study up on learning both their written language and the profession of Geneology, the study of genes.I'll also have to steal and read their latest papers on genetic manipulation to know exactly what they are doing at all times. I'll end up pretty busy, I doubt I'll even be able to sleep for any longer than 15 minutes at a time. So don't interrupt me when I'm reading."

Raditz "Ok, I get it, you do the science background, while I instil fear."

Planthor smiled "Good, now that we have a plan let's get to it."


	54. Chapter 54 Planthor's Genius

If you enjoyed this chapter review, favourite, follow, or any combination of the three. Do tell me what you think of it.

I just started a Pat

reon at www.

pat

reon

.com

/Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page **I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.**

**Chapter 56, 57 and 58 are posted on my pat reon page for pledgers.**

* * *

Planthor's Genius

Planthor focused on learning the written language, starting from using primary school books and using a teacher. He picked up the written language in two days. Armed with a dictionary he hit the books hard in the cities library focussing on the theory and practice of the genetic procedures being conducted at the facility.

Raditz loomed over the terrified scientists as he threatened "I can feel if you try and deceive me or if you purposefully do any thing negative to the embryos DNA."

A curious scientist asked "how are you able to feel that? An extra sensory gland?" Raditz turned on his heel sharply, grabbed the scientist by the Throat and produced a ki blast radiating dangerously close to the mans face. "Do you wish to find out what death will feel like?"

The scientist stuttered out "N.., No, Please let me go." Raditz smirked as he smelt fear reek from the scientist and dropped him to the ground.

The other scientists stopped what they were doing and stared at Raditz with wide eyes filled with shock and fear all involuntarily took one step back from Raditz. Raditz sneered showing off his saiyan canines"You should be afraid, One Does Not Betray A Saiyan and Live."

The Scientists quickly returned to their tasks with shaky hands but they were forced to sit and calm themselves before continuing to prevent any mistakes. Raditz happy that his message has gotten through takes a seat while the scientists recover.

Kakarott, Nappa, Vegeta, Brolly and Turles trained together by sparring each other and Healing With an Ozaru Heal fed by the Local Population food processing Factories delivering many semi Trailer loads of food.

Each Saiyan Took Over Raditz's shift each day of watching and frightening them making them and Reminding who they are dealing with. And Raditz took their place in the sparring sessions.

Over a few months Planthor managed to get his head around the entirety of the processes fully understanding everything, even taking an examination in an alien University passing with Flying colours. Planthor then Took Over all the Shifts and days of watching the scientists. By then The biological womb devices were half grown and half the Embryos were ready. Planthor then took up the monumental task of checking all the Embro's DNA Sequence To Determine whether they would produce healthy full blood saiyan DNA with no in built diseases, deformities or in built infertility.

After a few months of solid examining every embryo DNA sequence sample, ten percent were found with purposely built in defects. Planthor tracked the Faulty DNA to one Alien Scientist. The Alien was brought forth and Held down by Nappa and Raditz in front of all the Scientists to face his fate with all the saiyans, Kakarott, Brolly, Vegeta,and Turles.

Armed with The Knowledge That Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta had resorted to eating the sentient alien creatures they were ordered to purge to get the proper level of protein as they were underfed on Frieza Bases, he came up with a new punishment for Alien traitors, Whispering to Kakarott his idea, her face grew an evil and cruel smirk, whispering back "Do it, for what they did, they will suffer, before the end."

Planthor stated the Aliens Crime "For the Crime of Treachery of the Saiyan Empire The Alien will be Eaten Alive." Shocking all the scientists turning their faces pale. "Executioner Begin." Raditz ripped the scientists arm muscles with his teeth consuming the alien alive, some scientists fainted while others turned their heads listening to the horrendous cries of pain and then gurgling when the throat was ripped into.

The Scientists had the scene burned into their brain to never betray the Saiyans.

Then after the Alien died the remanence of the corpse was disintegrated by a ki blast,many threw up soon after the Execution and during. After the Execution the Scientists had to take a day off to calm their nerves.

Then after the execution was all cleaned up , Lotus, Gero Jr, Chad and Paragus walked towards the Saiyans. Paragus walked to the group of saiyans, unaffected by the sight of Vegeta. "So Brolly Where are we? We're not on Vampa any more. Who are these saiyans? And What are these Aliens?"

Brolly speaking up "Well after Vampa we travelled to this place The Short one's Vegeta, The big bald one's Nappa, The big Haired one's Raditz, The Old one's Planthor and The Girl's Kakarott. These Aliens are going to help us make many more saiyans with science I don't understand."

Paragus "What! How can these pathetic creatures create anything except abominations."

Planthor spoke up "They will have pure Saiyan DNA, from all of us that have supplied genetic material. Certain traits like hair color, eye colour, skin colour, natural proficiencies, even rare genes of each. With all these traits randomly selected for each being, as well as randomly choosing male or female. They will be 100% saiyan and unrelated to either each of us or each of themselves."

Paragus "Sure they won't betray us?"

Planthor "Already taken care of, now with me Knowing everything to do with the technology, they can't sabotage the Embryo DNA without me knowing or the gruesome execution that follows."

Paragus' eye brows furrowed "We'll see, I'll be the judge of that."

Planthor"All the saiyans have been threatening and scaring the aliens to do our bidding solely out of fear, but with my knowledge on their technology, they cant get away with betraying us. One already tried, I detected the faulty dna strands, the traitor is now inside Raditz's gut dissolving."


	55. Chapter 55 New Born

If you enjoyed this chapter review, favourite, follow, or any combination of the three. Do tell me what you think of it.

I just started a Pat

reon at www.

pat

reon

.com

/Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page **I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.**

**Chapter 56, 57 and 58 are posted on my pat reon page for pledgers.**

**56 for lowest tier, 56 and 57 for next tier and for VIP tier 56,57and 58.**

* * *

New Born

After a few months Kakarott started getting sick, throwing up every morning. Feeling worried she closed her eyes and felt the rhythm of her body, her heart was pounding normal, her skin was warm and the way it should be, her stomach didn't feel sick, so unsure she felt her power and to her surprise she felt a second tiny power coming from her uterus. She just realised she was pregnant with Brolly's child. Ecstatic she walked to Brolly who was currently showering and she yelled "We are going to have a child."

Brolly stopped the water then ki wind blasted the water off his body, wrapping a towel round his waist to soak up any remaining moisture, and walked out of the bathroom. Unsure he stated "Are you sure?"

Kakarott worried answered "Yes, I'm sure, why don't you want it ?"

Brolly was taken aback, he didn't know what to think, he was going to be a father, but he knew nothing on the subject.

Kakarott shifted from worried to defiant "Whether you want it or not, they are going to be born. If you force me to have to raise them myself, I never want to see you again."

Brolly shocked stuttered out "No, I just wasn't sure what kind of father I'd be, will I be any good, or mess it up some how."

Kakarott looked at him with kind eyes "I'm sure you would be a great father."

The Saiyan pregnancy was rough as Kakarott had violent mood swings everyday nearly killing Vegeta when he accidentally interrupted her training herself and she with a clear baby bump fell on her Rump, which made Vegeta chuckle, only to recieve a ki blast through the gut from the raging female. After then no male dared to go near her again, even brolly was scared of her staying Far from her whimsical wrath.

Nine months later Kakarott had Contractions more frequently calling Planthor the only medical saiyan

She asked "is it Time?"

Planthor looked inside stating "I think so your child is about to come out, the head is right there."

Planthor then Ordered Brolli, get a towel and hot water. Coming back with the stuff, Planthor was ordering Kakarott "Now take deep breaths and push." Kakarott balled up her hands from the pain on her bed in the ship, and she screamed. After a few hours of screaming and the ship rocking from her displays of power, the child was born, it was a boy. He did not scream when Planthor patted his butt to clear the goop from inside his throat, instead he merely coughed clearing out any remaking gunk. He had hair that was spiky all over that reached passed his neck to his shoulder. Planthor cut the umbilical cord tying it up. The baby then amazingly tried getting up on two legs. After a few tries using his tail he succeeded, then he began to walk unsteadily stopping every now and again to retain balance continuing to his mother and raised his hands. Kakarott immediately fell in love and picked him up to breast feed him. He already had teeth but when he suckled her breast he instinctively covered his teeth with his lips to not hurt his mother.

Planthor had already cleaned up the blood on the child after he patted the butt to get rid of the gunk. He stated as he left "Normally saiyans wait a while to pick a name so that it fits their child perfectly." With that he took the towel and bucket leaving the new parents to their child.

Brolly wanting to see how the kid would react to being attacked then flicked the child's gut, the boy stopped suckling and faced him baring his teeth he leaped on to the hand that struck him and bit him, brolly tried prying the babies mouth off but he wouldn't let go. Kakarott looked at her son biting Brollys finger watching in glee, Brolly stated "He's determined I'll give him that, and he looks really angry, and I can't get him off." Eventually after trying several things he pinched the sides of his mouth and the baby had to let go. Kakarott chuckled "Serves you right, but you know what I think I've got a name that just suits him Bardock, funny my father had the same name, must of had your determination little one."

The child looked up and babbled "Ar o."

Kakarott then stated a bit shocked "yes your name is Bardock. Saying the name slower in syllables b ar do ck"

The boy then said "b ar do ck."

Even more shocked but happy she stated "Now faster Bardock."

Bardock "Bardock."

Kakarott pointed to him"Bardock"

Bardock looked at the finger

Pointing to her self "Kakarott"

Getting the idea he said slowly "Ka ka ro tt, " then faster "Kakarott"

Kakarott Pointing to brolly "Brolly

"Br ol ly" faster "Brolly

Kakarott then ordered "Brolly hug him." Brolly grabbed him by the gut and hugged him, at first Bardock tried pulling the grip away then when he felt the warmth of his arms and relaxed. Brollys finger was still bleeding from the bite though, so brolly just held it until it congealed and stopped bleeding.

A year had passed since the Artificial wombs started being manufactured on mass, with them all being implanted with embryos at the same time, which have now grown to a full nine month term, one thousand full blood saiyan babies were born. All capable of walking and running even talking in the first few hours after birth. Nappa Raditz, Turles, Planthor, Paragus, Kakarott and Brolly even Vegeta each forced to look after an equal share of the babies with Kakarott looking after her own boy as well for the year until they were able to start feeding themselves through hunting.

With The babies Born the Womb devices were incinerated and destroyed.

Kakarott then started focussing on training her child. She found her child was not too bright in mathematics, and other academic studies but determined in every thing he did as well as being a practical survivor and a resourceful fighter, she named him meaning a determined fighter.

With all the Children having basic bladder control they were taken on board the ship and they took off the planet except for her child who stayed with her. Kakarott then Piloted the ship to a world with ten times gravity that her modified scout pod ships found that had no sentient, intelligent life, Leaving Planthor, Paragus and Brolly to guide the Children as they were the only ones that she trusted to bring them up as Saiyans should be as they never grew up being enslaved their entire childhood to Frieza. While taking All other saiyans back to earth to see the gravity simulator training device.

Landing On Earth with the Ship They were greeted by a contingent of 100 powerful soldiers with advanced weapons and vehicles with advanced weaponry. Vegeta feeling their power of around ten thousand, high but insignificant to his current strength, raised a hand about to obliterate them, Kakarott seeing their rank and feeling their power quickly grabbed him and Warned "I wouldn't do that if I were you. These are the weakest soldiers, and they are far more powerful than the Average Frieza soldier, on this planet they number in the millions of soldiers, and they belong to my Empire."

Vegeta stayed his hand when he heard that they numbered in the millions with each power level around ten thousand.

The leader of the contingent a Lieutenant spoke up upon seeing Kakarott. Stated "Queen Kakarott, It is a surprise to see you on an Alien ship from off world, you haven't been seen for three years, we thought you disappeared."

Kakarott stated "I have been searching for my brethren saiyans, and clearly I've succeeded. How has the Gravity simulator project progressed."

The Lieutenant stated. "You'll just have to go to one of the bases there is a gravity simulator on every one, if you want one made specifically for you, talk to Gero."

Kakarott then knowing the Location of Gero's lab and feeling a weak energy in the same place, turned to her Saiyan counterparts and ordered "Follow me." Gero Jr also took flight following after Kakarott as best as possible.

Soon they were in front of a mountain range with a steel entrance built on a sheer cliff, Kakarott saw a key pad on the entrance and typed in the code. The doors opened showing the entrance to the first level filled with tanks of green liquid with individual organs growing inside. Feeling the energy below her, she walked around finding the stairs going down to the next basement level. Kakarott found the scientist With darker and thicker hair looking younger than when she last saw him. "You are Dr Gero, yes?" The man turned Surprised "Queen Kakarott what a surprise."

Kakarott quickly asked "Build me a Gravity Simulator and install it inside my ship."

Gero a little scared at the request informed "I doubt it will fit, as it is fifty five metres tall and fifty metres wide."

Kakarott annoyed "Then you will design and build a hull of a space ship large enough., I will supply already made ships which you will design the material of the hull out of and add their engines."

Kakarott turned to Nappa and Raditz Ordering "Nappa, Raditz, Take the ship, take over Frieza planet 79 and get The technicians to remove all the pod ships trackers then send them to land on earth, if the pods are no longer there, travel to the closest Frieza planet kill every one, and do the same as what I ordered to do with the pods."


	56. Chapter 56 Task

If you like my stories favorite, review, alert or any combination of the three. To tell me what you think of it

I just started a Pat

reon at www.

pat

reon

.com

/Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.

chapter 57 58 and 59 are soon posted on my Pat reon page for pledgers

57 for lunch money backers

58 for Meal money backers

59 for monthly bill backers.

And all patrons until the fourteenth of October can get their Oc In my stories. And a Drawing of their OC. just pledge five dollars a month for Lunch money, or Meal money $10 or monthly bills $20

* * *

Task

Nappa and Raditz turned and left flying towards the location of the ship. Not long after they arrived And entered the ship, The Humans had only just left and only the prisoners were on the ship, still chained up. Raditz went straight to the navigational computer and looked for planet 79 it was the closest Frieza base planet to this planet. Somehow that planet seemed familiar, then it occurred to him, this could be the Frieza planet his sister said on her message to him on the scouter, that she wiped out.

Plotting the course he lifted off flying towards the destination. A few days later he arrived at the planet it was deserted and the only sign of settlement was in a rubble except for the hanger bay where the ships and pods are stored and repaired. Flying down right next to the building were rows and rows of hundreds of pod ships. There were no signs of power levels either by his heat energy sensing abilities or on scouter, this place looked like a ruin. Speaking up Raditz stated "Nappa, look this is what my sister did to the base, it's a total ruin, I can't believe that she and those few humans could have done this and yet, here lies the evidence."

Nappa looked through the bridge view screen, "How did she do this much damage before she started Zenkai training and getting Zenkais after each bout with Vegeta, she had to be around five thousand at maximum at the time. I wonder how she did it?"

Raditz"well there are lots of craters everywhere, but they are too systematically created to be just throwing ki blasts everywhere. They seem deliberately placed somehow to overlap with each other to maximise destruction in most areas and minimise destruction in other areas."

Nappa "well we'll ask her when she gets back, we've got a job to do, let's get the pods sent back to earth."

They then landed the ship near the hanger on smooth ground where there was no craters. Nappa turned to the six Engineer prisoners "You have a job to do, to get as many Pods tracking devices removed and send those same pods to earth."

The engineers nodded in understanding and soon were unchained and led out to the pods.

To the Engineers horror all the five hundred or so pods had the wiring gutted. One stated "it will take much longer just to get the wiring sorted, I estimate it will take an hour for each pod to be fully re-wired, never mind finding and removing the tracker."

Raditz snorted "So what, get to it."

The Engineers walked up to different rows and started on a pod each. Slowly they sorted the wiring working out what broken wires lead to what components, and they began the arduous task of rewiring their respective pod ships.

Nappa and Raditz pulled up a chair each with a hot mug of caffeinated beverage and watched the prisoners work.

Nappa turning to Raditz"What do you reckon Your sister wants all these ships for?"

Raditz "isn't it obvious she want to build a ship using their engines, I'll tell you what, if the gravity training room is going to be huge I wonder whether the ship will be."

Nappa "Let's make a bet, I reckon the ship will only be slightly bigger than the training room. So I'll put a kilo of my stashed gold on it."

Raditz "alright I'll bet a kilo of my gold that it'll be much bigger, at least 500 distance units."

Nappa spat out the coffee in his mouth"500 units that's huge, that would make Frieza's ship look like a tiny shuttle in comparison."

Raditz" well if the training room is going to be at least 50 metres tall or 50 distance units and even wider, then it stands to reason to make the rest of the ship huge, why else would she order All the Pods ships. Because a huge ship needs either huge engines, or lots of small ones, and I'm sure five hundred engines would do the trick."

Nappa "Well you're reasonings sound, but I still think it will be around twice the length of the training room."

Raditz"well we'll see won't we."

Eventually after twelve hours 36 pods where rewired, trackers were removed and all 36 were sent to Earth.

The Prisoners were fed, the saiyans ate their rations, then the prisoners were chained up. Every one fell asleep easily except the saiyans who were restless so they had a spar to expend their energy.

Raditz got in a fighting stance as did Nappa, they knew each other's fighting style as they had fought together many times on the battle Feild. They stalked each other walking in a circle around each other waiting for someone to make a move, Nappa ever impatient charged first. He threw a haymaker that was ducked by Raditz, but before Raditz could counter, Nappa side stepped out of the way. Raditz turned swiping with his leg but Nappa dodged the hairball, the General threw out a fast punch but this time Raditz rolled out of the way dodging the strike. Then Raditz threw a haymaker which was dodged by Nappa. Nappa threw a split second charged Ki ball at Raditz, who had just enough time to block, then Raditz countered firing a purple beam from his mouth. Nappa barely managed a block. With the two constantly stopping each other's attacks they raised their power and charged powerful ki attacks, with their power rising sharply they let out guttural screams. Charging powerful attacks, Raditz was charging two Purplely red ki balls each in a hand, while Nappa was charging a yellow ki ball in his mouth. Their power rose and rose, shaking the ground beneath their feet, generating craters as rocks levitated off the ground, finally the Rocks dropped and they released their attacks at each other. The two attacks hurtled towards each other their aura alone carving out the earth beneath despite not even touching only travelling in the air above. Then the two attacks collided smashing into each other as Both Raditz and Nappa started struggling against each others beams. The attacks were in a state of flux with a ball half Yellow half Purplely red, sometimes being pushed Nappas way, other times Pushed Raditz' way, but the Tug of war continued for ages, as both saiyans were dripping with sweat from the effort. Then finally in the centre the friction was too much and the beams exploded the shock wave sent both saiyans flying from each other as they crashed into the ground both injured. Slowly they both got up and walked to the ship each taking turns washing themselves before, plopping on their respective beds exhausted.


End file.
